


Purebreds (Indefinite Hiatus)

by Shameful_yaoi_addict



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A purebred avian will have wings big enough to fly, All characters have animal characteristics, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Animal acts occur such as preening and shedding skin/fur, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Omegas give birth through C-section, Mating Cycles/In Heat, My Peter is the Ultimate Spider-Man Peter, No normal Humans, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Partial burn victim Wade Wilson, Purebreds have bigger features than mixbreds, Purebreds have larger claws and fangs along with smoother scales/fluffier fur, Rectal birth is extremely fatal, Smaller animal species are extremely rare, Some people do hibernate depending on their genes/species, Soulmates/Destined Mates, Steve is best mom, Steve is the momma so deal with it, TEAL EYES BITCH, This is not Robert Downey Jr and Chris Evans, Though my Wade is the Ryan Reynolds Wade, Tony and Steve are their comic book heights, Wade is still a mercenary just not an immortal one, art included, mixed breeds, no butt babies, purebreds, super family, vaguely described sexual contact/acts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 65,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameful_yaoi_addict/pseuds/Shameful_yaoi_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to some unforeseen life events and one too many anxiety attacks (what a speacil fucking snowflake I know) this story will most likely never be updated again and will probably be abandoned. <br/>The reason I put Hiatus in the title instead of just abandoned is because I might come back to it, I just don't know when if ever. <br/>I honestly never had any hope of actually finishing this when I first started it back in 2016 so the support I got was very unexpected. I guess people liked that it was so different than the norm? I don't know.<br/>Sorry for anyone I've disappointed, You'll just have to use your imaginations for now.</p><p>==========================================</p><p>Peter and his parents were felines, him being somewhat of an overly fluffy puma with Tony presenting as a sleek black jaguar and Steve an absolutely lovely fluffy house cat of a white haired variety. His fluff coming obviously from Steve and his feral genes from Tony, with both parents being the same species Peter was labeled as a 'Purebred' at birth.</p><p>==========================================<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This has been floating in my head for weeks and I finally had the girl balls to write it down. 
> 
> I hope someone likes it, but I'm not a comment whore. I'm gonna keep posting this whether people like it or not on the off chance that I might make a few people smile.
> 
> I am in no way, shape, or form blessed in the grammar department so there will be errors in punctuation and run on sentences but then again that shouldn't really matter unless it makes the fic unreadable and unfun to read. I am, though, really good at catching spelling errors and do try to research new, bigger, and better words to use so I don't reuse words too often such as like, and, they, and so on because nobody likes to read repetitive stories. At least I don't.
> 
> The first chapter is more of a insight on how my Omega!verse works. you can skip it if you wish, it just gives you information about events that will happen in the story that vanilla omega!verse doesn't always have.
> 
> EDIT:  
> Someone caught something very important in the comment section stating that i mentioned polar bears but didn't add Ursine to the list of common species, so i edited the paragraph on species to add bears, foxes, and other larger animal groups to more diversify this world I've set my fic in.
> 
> EDIT: 2/7/2017  
> I have gone through all the current chapters and done some serious spell correcting. with my new spell check I could see how many wrong words and bad pronunciation I had been using! I hope these fixes, though small, will improve your reading experience
> 
> EDIT: 7/2/2017  
> I have decided to edit all the chapters as the story plot has changed quite dramatically. Most edits are small and unnoticeable but some bigger things are going to be removed, mainly things that hint towards future events that are no longer going to happen. Thank you for your patience and constant support of this trash

**.:HAS BEEN UPDATED WITH NEW DIALOG FORMAT FOR EASIER READING:.**

**This chapter has been heavily edited from it's original text due to plot line changes.**

**These edits have little effect on the main story and were mainly for world building purposes.**

**==========================================================**

 

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, alphas and omegas. To those here who have the parent signed slip to skip this VERY important lecture about your developing bodies and hot headed actions towards the opposite sex and dynamic, please report to the desk in front of the stage where I myself will review your pathetic excuses to act like 9 year olds still afraid of COOTIES!" The non to jolly fat man boisterously announced, the assistant principal of the high-end high school he'd been attending since fourth grade when his father found out about his constant torment from local bullies. Now sixteen and on the peak of sexual maturity, he found himself sitting in a packed auditorium squeezed between two larger men. The male students were seated on the left side of the auditorium, the females on the right with more room to sit as there were less of them than males. Peter found himself wishing he was born a girl as a sweaty palm wiped itself on the back of his god forsakenly thin t-shirt.

 

"Once I've approved of your papers you will QUIETLY leave the auditorium in a neat, single file line." peter looked down at his own slip, signed neatly with the names Steve Rodgers and Tony Stark. They had given him a short version of "The Talk" the night before as to brief him on what he was opting out of. He silently watched the line grow longer with younger and less prepared students who weren't ready to learn what was about to be released from the projector pointed at the wall in the center of the stage. He should have been with them, he should have just stayed home all together. Though his Poppa (Steve) told him this morning that he didn't have to go through with such an outrageously descriptive presentation of the human body, his Father (Tony) told him on the drive to the school that he should be a man and sit through the lecture to learn about the feelings he had been experiencing that He and Steve couldn’t give him satisfactory answers to and the more Peter thought about his Father's stern expression and strong tone of voice the more he began to convince himself that he could do this. He could push back the childish feeling of embarrassment he gained when it came to sex and the idea of finding a life partner and having to see that person nude and worst, actually TOUCH their naked bodies. He had seen a naked man, a memory of his single digit years when he took bathes with his Poppa, but his Poppa's bare body was the last thing that came to mind when the thought of seeing his future mate, who could be a male, naked and on top of him. He saw a bald silhouette of a broad shouldered alpha who's voice is low and raspy, their species unknown which left Peter to wonder what he would end up with.

 

Peter and his parents were felines, him being somewhat of an overly fluffy puma with Tony presenting as a sleek black jaguar and Steve an absolutely lovely fluffy house cat of a white haired variety. His fluff coming obviously from Steve and his feral genes from Tony, with both parents being the same species Peter was labeled as a 'Purebred' at birth. Being a Purebred acted as an added bonus to your dynamic proving you capable of stronger children if you bred with another person of your species. Purebreds are more immune to disease and are almost always healthier and both mentally and physically stronger than the common mixed breed, making them highly sought out as mates by both dynamics. Though mixed breeds can be exciting, a dog with feathers instead of fur for example, they can be unstable and are more susceptible to disease and both physical and mental illness later in life. Mixed breeds became more prominent in society in the eighteen-hundreds when Purebreds were seen more as royalty and non-Purebred dynamics stopped seeking their presence all together for a crowd more like their own. This caused a whole new modern age of mixed species with the most common being catdogs. There are many dynamic breeds in the world varying from polar bears to cockatoos. The less fortunate species such as rodents and fish died off early on in the chain of evolution, the most common species now being felines, canines, reptiles, and birds. With animal appendages now used more as a decoration for attraction than an important asset to survival, the human race has developed the ability to hide their animal features only releasing them during emotional moments such as surprise or fear, or when presenting to a potential partner. Alpha's were known to release their 'animal sides' to scare off opposing alphas or to edge another alpha into fighting to prove his/her strength to a potential mate.

 

In order to be considered a Purebred both parents need to have three or more generations of same species breeding behind them. Their parents, grandparents (on both parents sides) and great grandparents (on both parents sides) must be the same species. Tony's genes go on for centuries while Steve's are more recent, his great grandparents starting the new family rule. Tony was proud of his ancestry while Steve couldn't care less, this lead Peter with mixed signals on how to run his life with Tony telling him to continue their legacy and find a purebred feline to settle down with while Steve told him to follow his heart and settle with whomever he wanted. Peter found himself startled by the sudden thunder of clapping hands. As he shook himself from his thoughts he realized the line for opting out was gone, the lights had dimmed, and a new face was on stage beside the assistant principal. Whether he wanted this or not, his moment to leave has come and past. He was going to sit through this verbal torment for the next two hours as an old guy, claiming to be a human biologist who worked for the government, talk about genitals and hormones. Great. 

 

The lecture began as simple and calm as any professional government funded program did. The professor introduced himself as Mr. Dilan Rymond, a thirty-four year old avian alpha male with four kids and an avian omega wife. Next he asked how many Alpha's were in the room in which all but one of the male students, the one being peter, raised their hands and less than half of the girls raised theirs. The real zinger to this joke was when he asked about the omegas… The remaining girls raised their hands proudly with smiles sweet as sugar and eyes bright with a craving for knowledge, leaving peter to awkwardly raise his hand in a painfully slow motion that rivaled a slug. Steve had told him to be honest if the question was asked, now that Tony's shirts and deodorant weren't going to be enough to cover his newly maturing scent. He'd been getting through high school all these years by wearing his Father's shirts and getting scent marked by him every morning to ward off any idiots brave enough to try and touch him. The whole school thought the quiet young man was an overly shy alpha. He was certainly strong enough to be an Alpha but what would you expect growing up with men treating you like one of their own. He had no choice but to buff up a bit though it hardly showed on his lean body.

 

Peter's eyes locked on with Mr. Rymond's and a soft smile spread on the old man's face.  
" What's your name my boy?" he asked in a voice that seemed to drip with honey. The two boys beside Peter shared a quick glance before giving the petrified boy haunting smirks, the bigger of the two reaching down behind peter, pinching his backend and bringing him back into existence.  
" Peter!" he squealed as he jumped from his seat and felt the bottom cushion bump his butt as it folded up against the back of the seat.  
" Peter Stark, sir!" he was visibly shaken, his hands trembling and pupils constricted from the pure primordial fear building up in the very core of his body. Peter's grade A suppressants did nothing to stop the flow of pure emotional agony pumping from the aching glands on his neck and legs. The auditorium was soon flooded by the scent of an INTENSELY frightened Omega. The guys beside him leaned away as did most of the crowd around him, while some attempted to return a calming scent that only flustered Peter more. His face turning beet red with his ears finally breaking free only to turn down and press back against his skull in fear and his bushy tail following soon after to tuck itself between his trembling legs. Claws ready to swipe at whatever poor soul decided to touch him.  
" Now now, calm down child." the professor laughed under his breath.  
" Why don’t you come to the front row on the girls side where you'll have more elbow room. I'm sure you ladies won't mind, hm?" He shared a glance with one of the female teachers who was trying to shush the giggling teens.

 

" Of course not!" The vice principal cut in, sweating profusely and giving off all the signs of being nervous. He obviously wanted to put on a good show for this government acquainted scientist who would no doubt be reporting his experience to the higher officials.  
" Markus, lift stark up and over to the aisle. Put your hands anywhere other than his waist and your expelled!" The larger boy beside peter, the butt pincher, grabbed him by his waist and easily lifted him up and over two over boys that sat between them and the empty aisle. When his feet touched the ground he immediately quick walked down to the front row where two friends had moved over two seats to give him space. With no one beside him or behind him he had to emit this felt a thousand times more comfortable. The air around him smelt of sweet perfume and the comforting scent of female alphas trying to sooth him. His tail shrunk and curled back into his skin, his claws dulled back and his scent soon faded from the auditorium after much coaxing from the several girls who had decided to move and sit around him. " Your safe." they repeated, one girl rubbing soothing circles on his shoulders with her thumbs.

 

His ears would stay out for the rest of the program, constantly twitching and perking up and down with surprise or disgust from what the projector showed and the professor said. They perked up in interest when the first segment started, Female alphas. The alpha girls cheered in pride. He learned that the only real difference between omega girls and alpha girls were their scent, the way they carried themselves, and the fact that they didn't have heats. Their wombs are guarded by a thick layer of hardened muscles making it difficult to penetrate from the outside, a trait gained through evolution to protect the unborn child while the female alpha fought against her opponents, usually over territory, food, or a mate. The Female alpha has something similar to a male's knot. A lump of skin a few centimeters from the cervix which expands after a successful mating to close off the womb and protect it from the sperm of other alpha's which is fatal to a developing fetus. If a rape were to occur and the knot had failed to close off the womb the sperm could enter and kill a child up to 5 months into pregnancy. The sperm killing an embryo that wasn’t fertilized by them was another more terrible trait earned through evolution to secure an alpha's blood line with his new, most likely kidnapped, mate.

 

" Alpha semen contains an enzyme that burns through the mucus that holds the cervix closed through pregnancy. This makes the practice of mate stealing easier. Though thousands of years have past, and it is illegal to practice this thousand year old tradition, mother nature seems to believe these traits are important enough to keep. Let me repeat the most important part of that sentence, It is ILLEGAL to kidnap a BONDED omega and or alpha and force them to carry your child. Forcing pregnancy on ANYONE is illegal and punishable with a thirty year sentence, no possibility of parole, and death by lethal injection if their case is severe enough, am I clear men?"

 

Some of the alpha boys seemed shocked that he would even accuse them of such awful thoughts and future actions, but of course people change in time and so do their ability's to control their instincts around pretty people. They confirmed their understanding with a simple " Yes sir" and the lecture continued.  
" Now, speaking of you alpha males, it's time for your part of this lesson. I'm sure you all remember your puberty correct? Those awkward years of random knots and erections, yes?"  
some of the boys looked down in embarrassment or covered their faces with their hands. Peter couldn't help but be grateful he never had to go through it with his father always reminding him about his own embarrassing incidents in his youth. Like the time he popped a boner in the middle of the school library while reading a book on engineering. Pepper still picks on him for it and there's never a week when Steve doesn’t tease tony and ask him when the wedding between him and one of their home appliances is going to happen. Peter felt his body heat up as a picture of a flaccid penis and a knotted one were compared. His brain wanted to shut down but his body wouldn’t let him even shut his eyes for more than a quick blink.

 

" An alpha male's knot begins to form around the young age of eight to ten years old. It, as some doctors say, 'activates' around twelve years of age during puberty and the young alpha body hasn't yet figured out what that new lump is, so it turns it on and off like a child playing with a light switch and your poor soul has to deal with your body's tomfoolery for years until your first sexual experience, whether it be admiration from afar or from physical touch, your brain will connect your knot with sex therefore telling the body to stop fucking around with you and use it for what it was meant for." Some students laughed at the foul language before settling down with a stern stare from the vice principal.

 

" That, children, is when the never ending lust for a mate begins." He explains the alpha's overwhelming sense of smell which leads them to potential mates, the smell of that mate can vary between freshly cut grass in the middle of winter to fresh apple pie in a crowd of thousands during a heavy metal concert smelling of weed and beer. The alpha male can tell this is not a normal smell, they can tell fresh pie from a mate by the way that particular pie smell sexually excites them. Peter had some experiences himself, a waft of peppermint that got him hot in the middle of Walmart. The smell was emitting from a tall blonde with strong looking arms and a shit eating grin that spread from ear to ear. The man didn’t appear to feel the same as he was paying no attention to peter and seemed more interested in the package of frozen tacos in his arms. A young woman called to him from the bathrooms a few feet away. Peter missed the name but knows it started with a W. It was when the girls started clapping and cheering that peter realized he had once again drifted into his own thoughts. He had missed the rest of the alpha male segment. It's not like he needed that knowledge to survive or anything. Right?

 

"Female omegas are often seen as the crown jewels of our society, their beauty is unsurpassable, no omega is ugly no matter their size, their skin, their attitude. All omegas are born with a destined mate already picked for them by mother nature herself. All you have to do is find that mate, you may go through several dead end relationships before finally happening upon the one and only. Some omegas don’t live long enough to find their one and only. How do they know when they met their one and only? A crippling sensation of need will arise from seemingly nowhere, their senses will become clouded by the overwhelming need to bond with whomever that smell was coming from. Now for the mate to be the one and only the person must react the same way. Now there have been cases of omegas meeting their destined mates early on in life but the mate was with someone else, a temporary mate, that they would later leave. The omega would then meet that person again and if there destined mate was now single the need to bond each other right then and there will occur in both subjects. Fascinating really."

 

He went on to explain how Omegas begin to produce milk for their offspring a few weeks before birth and after their first child they never stop producing for that off chance that they find an abandoned baby that needs feeding. As nature's perfect mother's - omegas were left behind while the alphas would hunt or work, leaving the children with them. It was the omegas job to feed the infants while the alphas were gone. They fed children that weren't theirs for the pure fact that nature told them to. They were developed that way, to be the caregivers. He then explains how the first thing on the female's mind during heat is reproduction and then pulls up a chart of the female omega's anatomy, featuring a slightly larger scent gland than alphas. The chart showed a thick lining around the womb, just like the alpha females, and two sets of ovaries. One set is normal and will emit an egg once a month which is followed by a three to five day shedding of the lining of the uterus, called a period. The other set, usually the top set, are the heat causing ones that build up a bundle of eggs that they release over a three to four day period every six to eight months following a string of searing pain in the abdomen and an insatiable hunger and thirst. This hunger is to prepare the omega for an upcoming three to four day event known as a heat where they lose almost all control over their bodies and are unable to care for themselves. They become overwhelmed by unbearable tremors that wracked their bodies from head to toe causing heavy waves of pleasure through the omega's groin and lower spine. The tingles go bone deep and a constant wave of heat radiates off the omega's skin often leading them to be compared to a living furnace. These reactions to the heat can only be relieved by the touch of an alpha, though an omega partner will do when the brunt of the heat is over which is usually the first two days. Young omegas are to go through their first few heats alone so they learn how to deal with it when their mates are unable to accompany them.

 

"Receiving an alpha's knot is the quickest way to relieve a heat. If the mating is successful and one of the many eggs released are fertilized, keep in mind that most of the eggs released are in fact duds and will yield no children, the heat will stop within the next few hours and the omega will awaken to a post heat haze afterward. The child has a seventy-five percent chance to survive to full term, the twenty-five percent chance of failure is normally caused by a faulty gene in one of the parents or the omega's body reacting negatively to the alphas sperm. The possibility of getting pregnant out of heat isn't as easy as it is hard to guess when there is a live egg inside. Eggs live up to twenty-four hours before exiting through the vagina in the form of a sometimes foggy gel that many omegas find in there underwear and freak out about thinking they have some kind of infection or disease. Now I want you girls to know that heats can be as unpredictable as lightning. Sometimes they come three months early sometimes they come three months late, some omegas only get one heat every twelve months which is in both a blessing for some and a curse for others who yearn for children and can only hope of fertilization during their heats. Some omegas are even infertile while out of heat. But the same cannot be said for the real crown jewel of existence. The male omega."

 

Everyone turned towards peter who had once again spaced out after seeing a very detailed picture of a vagina for the second time in the last hour and a half. One of the girls, a young alpha tapped his shoulder causing him to jump.  
"We have a jewel among us today." Mr. Rymond gestured toward peter with a flat palm. Peter wanted to fade away, he no longer wanted to learn about his flaws and reasons why he does what he does or acts how he acts. He felt a familiar lump rise in his throat and his cheeks began to heat up, but the overall scent of calm washing over him from all directions stopped him from going into an all out fear flood like before

 

"Male omegas are special in the fact that they basically shouldn’t even exist! What use does mother nature have with a man who can bare children? Here's your answer. Mass extinction. Nature's back up plan. They gestate faster than females, have stronger immune systems, longer heats with more successful breedings, not to mention they have something that no other creature on earth has. Male omegas have an ability to be forced into a short heat called a faux heat, lasting until they are either successfully mated or a few hours pass to where their body would calm and return to it's normal state, but that's not all. The male omega's body is an oddity all in itself. They have a womb, but no vagina. Now I see you all look stumped so let me show you." the projector switched to a diagram of a male omega's womb, or what was part of it. It showed a rectum, the same thing everyone has, but this one was slightly longer, the diagram stating it to be six to seven inches long, the normal being four to five inches. At the start of the rectum there are two passages connected, one was labeled as the intestine and the other labeled as the cervix. A thin flap of skin was covering the cervix which led to the womb that only had one pair of ovaries.

" This flap of skin protects the cervix from bodily waste and germs while not in heat. When in heat this flap will flip over and cover the intestine to block off all incoming waste from the bowels. The flap, though thin, is made of strong muscles that make it able to stay straight on it's own without faltering and causing an infection. Now male omegas only have one set of ovaries, specifically the heat causing ones. This means it is impossible to impregnate a male omega out of heat as the cervix is closed off and even if it wasn’t there would be no egg to fertilize. Now to make up for the lack of normal ovaries the male omega goes through up to three heats a year, sometimes four. Time for you girls to get jealous because that’s only four periods a year."  
Some of the girls giggled at that while Peter just sunk in his seat and wished he wasn’t here. 

 

" The male omegas rectum only acts as a vagina while in heat or during labor. When the heat starts and the intestines have been firmly blocked off the rectum walls begin to secrete a natural lubricant, called slick, that both cleans the passageway and makes mating easier. Females don't have slick as it is not needed, there vagina's come with a natural lubricant that, all though isn't as strong or slippery, is just as good at keeping them from getting hurt during mating. Male omega slick is known to cause symptoms similar to an aphrodisiac this helps alpha's keep up their stamina and continuously mate with the omega which in turn helps the omega with their heat. Every time the alpha egaculates inside the omega's body it causes the omega's hormones to calm for a couple of hours and if an egg has been successfully fertilized than the heat will not recover from it's resting period. If you have a mate and your heat stops after a session with them then wait a couple days and take a pregnancy test. If you are a victim of rape do not hesitate to report your attacker and get to a hospital as soon as possible, they can get a DNA sample from you and bring your attacker to justice."

 

" Protect yourselves and remember to always take your suppressants and wear protective gear! There is a new brand of choker out that protects your neck glands and even notifies the police if the collar is tampered with or pressure is put on the points covering your glands. I suggest all unbonded omega's invest in one of these chokers as soon as possible as alpha's are more likely to go rogue during the hot months of the year as omega's heat are more powerful and more potent during these months. That is the whole reason we have organized this lecture for you all today. With the most of you reaching sexual maturity soon and there only being a week left in the school year we wish you all to keep safe and know the dangers of being unprotected. It is also very important that you younger kids in the group understand your bodies, and know not to panic when the things we discussed today eventually happen."

 

With that the projector shut down, and the lights turned back on. The students and teachers clapped for a minute or two before starting to get up. Peter was the first to stand, his tail was aching to come out. He let it free and snatched it to play with the long strands of soft fur at the end. Just when he thought he was out of this extremely awkward moment in his life, Mr. Rymond spoke up once more.  
"To those who are interested in learning about Purebreds and how to spot one in a crowd, feel welcome to stay seated for a short lesson. No longer than twenty minutes at most."  
Some of the alphas sat back down while the rest of the students, including Peter, stood up to leave. Peter already knew all he needed about Purebreds. He was one himself.


	2. Where the heart is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wanted a cozy home, not to big but also not to cramped. Tony delivered, purchasing the largest residential lot he could find, bulldozed it, had it gouged for debris and junk in the dirt and had a pond dug out for Peter to swim and fish in during the summer and skate on in winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope nobody minds but I've created my own little home for them in this because i thought them having a more domestic life would be sweeter than the norm. I did create a new AI for the house and i did fabricate a car for Steve to drive. I hope no one was hoping for this to be to canon because i don't know much about the marvel universe except for a little about Spiderman and Deadpool, and the confusing wiki pages on the avengers side of things only helps so much. 
> 
> People will act out of character in this fic as i have said before that i am new to this fandom and wiki only helps so much with attitudes and such.
> 
> I apologize in advance if anyone doesn't like this approach but like i always say to people about my art, "Don't Like it Don't click it." or in this case "Don't like it Don't read it.".
> 
> This chapter builds up the world around my story a bit more, with Steve making an appearance and a light family issue thats addressed toward the end. Nothing major.
> 
> Hope someone enjoys this, i'm still gonna keep uploading this trashy story in the hopes that i might make someone smile.
> 
> i will be uploading some pictures of the characters for those of you who might want to see how they look in this fic. might update this chapter with the pictures later or post them along with the next chapter. dunno yet.
> 
> I did proof read this several times but i'm not perfect so there may be mistakes, i apologize for any you may find.
> 
> EDIT: 7/2/2017  
> Chapter has been slightly changed due to plot line changes, nothing major.

**.:HAS BEEN UPDATED WITH NEW DIALOG FORMAT FOR EASIER READING:.**

**This chapter has been lightly edited from it's original text due to plot line changes.**

**These edits have little effect on the main story and were mainly for world building purposes.**

**==========================================================**

 

 

'I'm waiting pumpkin'

  
The message flashed on Peter's phone a few minutes after the final bell rang. Poppa had arrived to save the day, and after such a extremely nerve racking day Peter could not be happier to see that ridiculous black minivan covered with scratches and little painted hand prints, with Elmo stickers in the back windows, and family oriented magnets covering the majority of the sliding doors and rear hatch. That car costs more to maintain than it would to just junk it and get a new one but Steve refuses to let it go, it had Peter's four year old handprints in several bright colors all over the doors and a cruel stick figure picture of their little family drawn by a six year old Peter in permanent marker on the rear hatch window. If Tony thought he was going to turn those precious memories into scrap metal he had a another thing coming, preferably a VERY angry six foot two, two hundred and twenty pound blonde omega made of pure muscle.

 

Tony would be working late at the lab today, leaving Peter and his fluffy cuddle bug of a dad alone for a junk food feast and the cops marathon on TV in a few hours times. Peter stood from his seat on the front steps were a small group of people had stopped to.. Admire him? At least it felt that way with how their gaze seemed to burn through his skin. He saw his Pops waiting in the parking lot a few yards away and after a quick jog over he could clearly see a little brown bag in the passenger seat, no doubt a treat for him like his Pops always got when he knew Peter might be in need of cheering up after a very stressful day at school. He could smell the catnip from where he stood a few feet from the driver's side window. Steve spread a wide empathetic smile with his brows slightly furrowed and blue eyes gleaming.  
" Sooo. How'd it go? Did vice except the slip?"  
" Um, well. He didn't get the chance to." Peter twiddled his thumbs, anxiously looking to the side to avoid his Poppa's gaze.  
" Whatcha mean, he didn't have a chance?"  
Peter leaned forward and set his hands on the door. This was nothing to be ashamed of, he was just so embarrassed of the thoughts he was having. All the information he learned and pictures he saw today had his brain scrambled. He was more confused now than he was when he woke up that morning. The realization that the peppermint man in the store a few years back could very well have been his soul mate had him close to keeling over, but neither of his parents needed to know that he knew what his soulmate looked like and (most importantly) smelled like, especially NOT Tony.

 

" Well you know how I tend to sink into my own thoughts and block out the entire world?"  
Steve's concern turned to slight confusion, than to pity, then instantly to an almost aggravating snarky smirk and quirk of the eyebrow.  
" Ahhh, I see what happened here. You let your pretty little head get the best of you again and ended up sitting through the entire lecture, the same lecture you've been dreading since it's announcement last month, right? Am I right? I'm right aren’t I."  
Peter bowed his head releasing a short chuckle, his tail whipping back and forth in slight irritation.  
" Gee Pops why don’t you just quit the bureau and become a psychic?" Steve let out a loud hearty laugh at that and gestured with his arm for Peter to round the front of the car and get in.  
" Well you can tell me all about this most certainly traumatizing event on our way home." Peter huffed out a sigh and did as he was told. Steve grabbed the delicious smelling bag so Peter could sit , tail tucked in and ears sunken back. They both almost popped back out when Steve reached in the bag and with an enthusiastic "BAM!" pulled out a large oatmeal cookie in the shape of a stereotypical cat's head with catnip frosting drawing out the eyes, nose, kitty lips and whiskers. He squealed like a newborn kitten, taking the well crafted treat from his Poppa's hand who was all too happy to give it to him.  
"The last one in stock at the Dunkin's down the road, had to go to four other donut shops before finding one there, you’re a very lucky boy. An old tabby cat had her eyes on that cookie and nearly clocked me when I told the cashier I wanted it." Peter mouth curved up underneath the cookie that he currently held under his nose.

 

" Wouldn't that be a show? Decorated police officer Steven Rodgers fights off the elderly over a catnip cookie." Peter stifled a laugh as he bit off the cookie cats ear.

" Yeah, sure Dad would love to hear about that one on the news."  
" Oh don’t act like you wouldn’t want to see your old man be pummeled by an eighty year old."  
" Oh no I would, I'd pay top dollar to see that once in a lifetime fight! But you’re a total softy with old people so fifty bucks on grandma." they both giggled as the car rolled out of the school's parking lot and onto the road leading home. Peter's eyes dilated when the frosting hit his tongue, a short high rushed over him as he continued to lick off the rest and took small bites to make the treat last as long as possible. Saving it for later was not an option and the cookies life was over by the time they pulled into the driveway of a two story town house in the suburbs of New York city. They had once lived in a glorious tower in the center of the city, one of Tony's very own design and his current place of work, but Steve wanted a more rural area to raise Peter, a place with a yard not surrounded by traffic and dangerous streets. The house was a warm cream color with a multi-shaded red shingled roof covered in solar panels. The lot was surrounded by a twelve foot fence that stuck out of beautifully trimmed hedges speckled with brilliant yellow flowers. The fences tips were electrified sending several kids who had tried to climb it to the hospital with first degree burns. The front gate was guarded with the highest technology and had an AI of Tony's making controlling it, the AI being an almost direct copy of the AI protecting Tony's work at the tower. It's name was Jarvis Junior, given to it by a certain three year old who had a close attachment to the original AI, now nick named Jarvis Senior.

 

Steve wanted a cozy home, not to big but also not to cramped. Tony delivered, purchasing the largest residential lot he could find, bulldozed it, had it gouged for junk in the dirt and had a pond dug out for Peter to swim and fish in during the summer and skate on in winter. Plant life was placed around the outskirts of the lot, up against the fences and around the pathways that led to a large gazebo next to the pond that was painted and roofed to replicate the house. The home was built from the ground up by Tony, a few close family friends and a few well respected construction companies that Tony trusted would make the foundations and walls strong enough to withstand a small bomb or bullets from someone who might target his family for whatever ridiculous reason they would have for threatening a cocky world renowned millionaire and his bossy police chief mate and their vulnerable teenaged child. Well.. There could be a few reasons for someone to hold a grudge. Jealousy from Tony's enormous success and bragging, revenge sought out by one of Steve's jailed convicts, and Peter. God only knew why someone would want to hurt him.

 

The windows were bulletproof and small rubber bullet turrets covered the lot, perched on each corner of the roof, controlled by Jarvis Jr who would aim and fire on command. Tony tested them after installation on a stuffed animal army he and Peter set up in the back yard that Jarvis Jr quickly and efficiently took out. They spent that afternoon throwing objects for Jarvis Jr to shoot, one being a tiny fake grenade strapped to a pink polka dot elephant that exploded on impact sending confetti and stuffing through the air. Peter would always remember the amazement he saw in the neighborhood kids that had piled up at the fence to watch them. The guns were non lethal but harmful enough to send some wannabe robbers ,who would enter the property at night after the construction crews left, to the hospital with pebble sized bruises and in some cases shallow puncture wounds from being shot up close. Jarvis Jr knew a threat from a friendly neighbor, he was programmed to do a body scan of every person, car, and piece of luggage that was allowed through the gates to check for weapons and malicious intent. Cases of electrocution from climbing the heavily warning signed fence or rubber bullet wounds were never taken to court as Tony was more than happy to pay the idiots medical bills and that would be the end of it. By the time the house was done everyone knew that this alpha meant business and would do anything to protect his mate and adorable curious son.

 

His commute was longer but even Tony had to admit the location was perfect for their son to develop social skills with people more his age instead of businessman and scientist who were always working on something that wasn't safe for him to be around. The house served them well and featured four bedrooms, three baths, one giant kitchen and a luxurious second floor deck with a hot tub and bar, planters filled with flowers and bushes hung from the deck railings and door way. Some windows on the house had flower boxes that were always bright and lively, never a wilting bud or patch of weeds in them. The fence was made of dark steel bars and the gate had a large capital S that curved into an R that sat to the left below it. The two letter logo split in half as Jarvis Jr opened the gate for the old beaten up SUV. A pleasant British accented voice came through an intercom in the car,  
" Welcome back master Steve, time absent forty two minutes and twenty eight seconds."  
Jarvis Jr liked to count, Tony didn't really know why or how he ended up that way but they all agreed it wasn't anything to terrible.  
" Thank you Junior, open the garage door please."  
" Door opening in three, two , one." the sound of moving metal sounded as the door rolled up, revealing a neatly kept garage packed with scrap metal and old electronics, junk Tony was fixated on making something out of. He brought more and more home from all kinds of places, thrift shops, auctions, garage sales and such but never had the time. Peter managed to create a super calculator out of a Gameboy he found and Tony has yet to figure out how he did it. Peter ain't telling his secret either.

 

" JJ turn on the TV , channel 116." Peter's voice echoed in the garage as he jumped out of the car and into the house through a side door. The garage was attached to the house having a door that entered into the kitchen which was adjacent to the large lavish living room with a grand staircase leading to the upstairs to the bedrooms and deck. The kitchen was large with a large top stove with a dishwasher beside it. Two fridges sat beside each other, one full of filling healthy food made specifically to feed omegas during their heats and the other fridge full of normal food for them on normal days. A long island counter surrounded by stools sat in the middle of the kitchen with potted plants decorating the top. The living room had a large fireplace with a two hundred inch flat screen hung above it, family photos and science fair trophies decorated the mantle and a long white couch sat in the middle of the room with a matching recliner to the right and a coffee table covered in magazines sat a few feet in front of it. Tall plants sat on either side of the fire place with a book shelf beside the right one and white curtains covering all of the windows with some drawn up and some closed. Two of the three bathrooms were downstairs, one having a large tub in it that could fit four adults and did fit six children during Peter's eighth birthday party when the tub became a pool as it poured cats and dogs outside. The second was just a toilet and sink and the final one upstairs had a sit in tub in one corner and a normal but large shower in the other with a toilet next to the door and a sink built into the marble counter tops covered in shampoo bottles and other bathroom related goods.

 

The four bedrooms upstairs comprised of two pretty bland guest rooms and Steve and Tony's master bedroom the was complete with surround sound connected to a one hundred and twenty inch curved TV in front of a queen sized bed covered in homemade quilt patched together by Peter and some girls in his home ec class. A few hand stitched pillows littered the bed as well, crafted by the wife of a co-worker as a Bonding gift for Steve and Tony those sixteen years ago. The wall was covered in art by Steve with an easel facing the open window next to the left bedside table with a half finished pencil drawing of the pond in the yard. Their closet was a walk in - twenty feet wide and ten feet long - one half packed with suits (some that have yet to see the light of day) and a few police uniforms with the other side neatly organized with day to day clothes and shoes lined up by size on the floor. Peter's room was across the hall, two doors down, the door covered in similar faded Elmo stickers as the poor SUV windows. They attempted to cover up some of the stickers with paint and a small black board that peter used to tell his parents things he didn’t want to say out loud such as, "fuck off" when he was in a bad mood. His parents would respond to these messages in two ways, one being to leave him alone altogether until he felt like coming out on his own and the other more frequently used one being respecting his privacy by knocking but asserting their authority as his parents and coming in anyway.

 

His room had a king sized bed with two large Tsum Tsum stuffed animals set on his pillows, one being Bagheera from the jungle book ,meant to represent Tony, and the other being Marie from the Aristocats ,a poor but adorable representation of Steve. His blankets were a dull blue with a faded galaxy pattern. His walls were covered with his best test scores and random posters, some science and some as random as a cartoon characters and comics Peter's never even heard of. He had a large desk with both a desktop computer and a laptop on it, the desktop for his occasional gaming sessions with his online friends and the laptop for school and (eventually) work. His floor was a kitten soft rug, brand new, just installed and his closet was still a walk in like his parents but much smaller but big enough for him to hide in on those days he didn’t want to be found. One wall was covered in bookshelves, full to bursting with books, DVDS, old VCR tapes from Steve's childhood, and childhood toys he just couldn’t get rid of like his first original brand DS that he called Baby Jarvis for how amazingly technological it was at the time, now just a piece of junk he wouldn't let his father tinker with. A smaller but similar TV to his parents sat on top of a shorter book case with an empty fish bowl on one side and cute cat shaped book holders squishing five filled binders close together on the other side.

 

Peter made it a daily routine to rub himself on his door so anyone his pops had over while he was gone wouldn't touch his stuff. His scent said "This is mine, NO TOUCHY." and he wasn't scared of rubbing objects that weren't his on his neck just to annoy his parents and the people around him that were stupid enough to leave their things lying around. Tony's new pair of shoes? Peter's. Steve got a new grooming brush? NOPE, Peter's. Your brand new IPOD? Peter's now. Of course it was just a scent and he never actually took the items, but it was hilarious to see the sudden surprise the person would get when his scent attacked their noses. He loved seeing an alpha's knees buckle after getting a whiff of him and omegas get all hot and irritated from having their property touched. The couch still smelled like him from his purring fit the other day, he had rolled all over the poor thing rubbing his head and neck on the armrests and his back on the cushions, his legs curled up and toes splayed out in pure ecstasy at how good it felt to rub against the fabric of the very expensive piece of furniture. Until his smell wore off nobody would touch the couch, leaving the twelve foot piece of heaven to himself. Peter hoped the back rest and landed belly down on the cushions, the TV was starting up and flicked to the desired channel upon finishing. Steve watched from the kitchen only seeing Peter's feet sticking up over the back rest with his slender legs kicking lightly. He chuckled at the sight and walked over with Peter's book bag held high in one hand and a drink in the other.

 

"Don’t leave your bag lying around." He said with a laugh and dropped it on the small of Peter's back gaining a grunt as a reply, the heavy books giving Peter's spine a nice crack.  
"Sorry." Peter groaned and tilted his body causing the bag to roll off onto the floor with a loud thud. Steve's eyes widened slightly at the sound.  
"Hey Pops, you think they'll show the one with you in it today?" Peter teased from his position with his head and shoulders on the floor and the rest of his body struggling to stay on the couch with nothing but butt power and his heels digging into the cushions.  
"They better not, they do and I'm leavin your ass here by yourself." Steve knelt down by his son to pinch his sides, Peter squealed in response, his body curling in to stop the ticklish assault and sliding to the floor.  
"I'd rather not be known as that one guy on cops that took on four doped up alphas and won a screaming match with a monkey."  
"But it was AWESOME." Peter wrapped his arms around Steve's legs bringing him to the floor.  
"Master Steve's episode does not appear in the queue for your desired program." Jarvis Jr announced  
"Oh what a shame." Peter said, throwing an arm over his face in mock despair  
"How will I survive not seeing my Poppa's shame on public television?!" Steve narrowed his eyes at that, a devilish smile spreading across his face. He grabbed Peter's waist and started the assault on his ribs, tickling his son to the ground.  
"Stop! Stop, please! I'm gonna pee!" Peter kicked his legs frantically to no avail, his ears had popped out again and were at full attention twitching madly, his tail soon joined in to whip itself against Steve's hip. Steve's white fluffy ears flicked up in response, his long haired tail unfurling and wagging slightly, the tip twitching back and forth.

 

"Pee on my rug and you're dead!" Steve tried to sound serious through his laughter but the situation he was in made it difficult. Peter reached up and tugged his poppa's ears earning him a head-butt to the chest which resulted in Steve blowing raspberries on his stomach. Peter screamed, his pleas for mercy were ignored until a ringing echoed through the house. Steve immediately perked up, ears rotating toward the direction of the sound. He nearly leapt to his feet to run for his phone leaving his son in a heaving mess. That was probably Tony calling to say he won't be home for dinner. Not that he never was, he had his days when he'd be at the tower all night and not come back till the day after. They were definitely going out for dinner. Omegas ate less than alphas so in order to feed Tony's alpha sized apatite Steve and Peter would make it a game to see who could prepare their side of the meal first, Steve handling the stove and Peter doing the less fiery things like cutting vegetables and making the salad. Peter knew there would be no game tonight. Steve wasn't going to cook a full meal for only two people.


	3. Graceful beginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Don't care." Steve said blatantly and he could hear Peter's furious grunts and a door slamming as he walked down the stairs to a rather unsurprising sight. Tony was passed out in the recliner, suit still buttoned up and tie secure around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 2/7/2017  
> Holy fucking Christ, I JUST realized this chapter had been replaced by the words of chapter 5. I must have done it when I went through the chapters a little over a week ago to do a spell check. Christ I regret rushing through that, so many new people were probably so confused. Well I fixed it and it's all spell checked and correct so HOPEFULLY this won't happen again! THANK GOD I have back ups of all the chapters!
> 
> Features is the word i use for their animal characteristics. it's just easier than typing cat ears and cat tail over and over! This took longer than it should have to finish but that's because I've never written about a sex scene before and i got stuck on how to write it and how to end it without being awkward. i think i did a pretty good job! Oh and if you haven't already figured it out this chapter has sexual content in it so if you don't like that stuff then i'm afraid you can't learn about Steve and Tony's past. It's as vague of a description as i could make it with out just typing 'they had sex' and ending it there so i hope it doesn't bother to many people.
> 
> As I've said in the previous chapters and will continue to say, i'm no comment whore. whether this gets attention or not i will still write it in the chance that i may make someone smile (:  
> I hope you who have been waiting enjoy this! and i apologize if it's short, my writing program doesn't tell me the word count so i just end the chapter when i feel it's long enough. I've included a picture at the end of the chapter of what the Super Family looks like in this story! feel free to skip to the end and look at it for an idea of their looks before reading on! 
> 
> Thx for all the love in the comments section!
> 
> Wade was suppose to make an appearance in this chapter but the part about Tony and Steve's past got in the way and i didn't want to cram to much into a single chapter. He will be appearing in the next one though! I promise! and i hope no one will be to upset at the species I've made Wade. Feel free to guess in the comments but i ain't spoiling anything! I think it fits him well enough but we all have different opinions and your opinions are more than welcome!
> 
> Thx again for all the love! i never imagined this would get over fifty comments and all of them are positive as well!
> 
> EDIT: 7/2/2017  
> Small edits have been made to the chapter, mostly small and some dialog edits. nothing huge

**.:HAS BEEN UPDATED WITH NEW DIALOG FORMAT FOR EASIER READING:.**

**This chapter has been lightly edited from it's original text due to plot line changes.**

**These edits have little effect on the main story and were mainly for world building purposes.**

**==========================================================**

 

Colonel sanders wide grin only worked to make Peter more uneasy. The chicken was good, there was no doubt about that, but Peter didn’t feel like eating. His bed was soft beneath him and his Marie Tsum made a nice pillow, his TV was playing reruns of cops. Steve wasn't up for another episode after four hours of watching it down stairs. When the four hour mark hit, striking seven on the clock, Steve wrangled his son into the car to drive to a fast food restaurant. Jarvis Junior recommended the new KFC a few blocks away to which Steve got lost looking for. Who needed a GPS? Steve seemed to think he didn't! They spent an hour driving around singing to the radio and counting the amount of times they had passed a certain stop sign with an identifiable bend in the pole where a car had hit it a few years back. They eventually saw the sign shining through a pair of trees and couldn't stop laughing about how long it took them to spot the giant thing as it stuck out over the tops of several houses that peter swore they passed more than once. The operator on the other side of the drive thru voice box began laughing as well at Peter's hysterical giggling and the clerk at the pick up window gave Peter a free treat (which was reserved only for children) for him being, his words exactly, "Too damn cute!". Peter stared at the cookie which lay next to his ice cold left overs and considered closing his eyes for awhile. A few more episodes played before the paid programming began, signaling it to be three A.M.. Peter sighed and rolled over. He could hear Steve's all too attractive snoring down the hall and envied him greatly. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the filth that was his imagination. He wouldn't be getting any normal sleep for weeks.

 

When sleep finally did hit at six A.M., thank god it was now a Saturday, his dreams were filled with the shadowy figure of his future mate who he half expected to look like the guy from Walmart, he was surprised to find it just a black silhouette like all his dreams have been in the past. The black figure held him close with their lips on his freshly bitten bond mark and calloused hands roamed to wonderful places, setting his body ablaze with unforeseen pleasure. The figure gently pushed his body to the mattress, a hand on the nape of his neck holding him down, he purrs as the figure runs their fingers down his spine. He feels their breath against his ear, and as they were about to speak, an ear rupturing sound woke him. He let out the screaming meow similar to the one he makes when his tail has been stepped on. He leapt off his bed taking his sheets and pillows to the ground with him. A familiar laugh drew his attention toward the door and poking his head out from under the rumpled blankets he saw Steve in the doorway with a tiny air horn they only used during emergencies.

" What're you doing!?" Steve seemed taken aback by the rage and exhaustion in his son voice.

" Me? You're the one purring up a storm loud enough to wake half the neighborhood! What're you doing?!"

Peter's face lit up, he looked at the clock on the wall, eight thirty-two A.M.. Only two and a half hours had passed. What would have happened if his dream lasted a few minutes longer? Though the parts of his brain that controlled his sense of touch craved more, the parts that controlled his confusing emotions wanted nothing more to do with his sexual fantasies. Parts of his body were still burning up from the imaginary touch of his dream mate. Steve stared at his son's beat red face and twitching feline features and had a slight clue as to what was going on, call it an omega's instinct. "Oh~" he cooed

" Is my little man growing up? Need a couple minutes to yourself? Maybe some tissues?"

 

"Poppa!" Steve let out a mocking giggle with his hand over his mouth like a teenager.

"Get out!" The hiss spewing from his sons mouth was one of annoyance rather than anger. Never once had Peter growled at his parents or anyone for that matter. Steve receives his crude Tsum look alike to his face with surprising power, strong enough to send him back a few steps. Peter retreats under his bed with the sheets disappearing with him beneath the beautifully carved bed frame. He popped up on the opposite side, still under the blankets, and blindly crawled back onto the bed and settled in the middle. Steve huffed out a sigh of amusement at his son being, as the KFC clerk and so many others have said before, TOO DAMN CUTE. Peter moved around until he found a comfortable position and curled up. Steve noticed a tuft of dark brown hair sticking out of the blankets hanging off the side of the bed. Steve tiptoed over and gave it a firm yank nearly pulling Peter back onto the floor with his strength. The tuft was Peter's gorgeous tail, almost as fluffy as Steve's own long haired, now wagging, tail. Peter yipped like a wounded dog and sat up causing a tent effect in the blankets. Peter peaked his adorable red face out of the blankets giving Steve the silent 'GTFO' face with a middle finger hidden under the sheets, his parents would flip if he ever did it in the open. Steve gave his son a charming smile that made Peter's growl grow louder.

"Breakfast in an hour. I want you bright eyed and bushy tailed by nine." Peter groaned and let himself fall sideways back onto the mattress. Steve pointed a stern finger at him.

" I mean it Pete."

" And I meant it when I said GET OUT. I literally JUST FELL ASLEEP." Well that wasn't a complete lie but a lie all the same.

" Don't care." Steve said blatantly and he could hear Peter's furious grunts and a door slamming as he walked down the stairs to a rather unsurprising sight. Tony was passed out in the recliner, suit still buttoned up and tie secure around his neck.

 

Steve let his eyelids droop and a lazy smile spread on his lips, a thundering purr rumbling in his chest. Tony relaxed further in the chair, nearly slouching to the floor, at the luxurious sound of his mate. Steve knelt down by the chair, setting his arms on the armrest and then his head on his arms. He upped the volume of his purr when he felt Tony's fingers brush through his hair, Tony crooned in response.

" Couldn't make it to the stairs?" Steve asked him with his blue eyes twinkling from the pleasant petting.

" Mmmm." was all he got in response.

" What time did you get in?" Tony sat up and rubbed his eyes, his rounded jaguar ears perking up off his skull and sleek black tail unfurling from his pelvis and straightening out in a big body wide stretch.

" 'Bout five? Maybe six… Hell if I know.. Jezuz…" He slumped back down undoing his tie in the process.

" Time of master Tony's arrival has been clocked at five forty-eight A.M." Jarvis Junior stated from the hidden speakers around the living room.

" Well, seems like neither of my boys got any sleep to day." Steve stands up, much to Tony's disapproval, and walks to the kitchen.

 

" What about Peter?" Tony forced himself up and followed at a slug's pace.

" Oh nothing, he was just blatting about how he had just fallen asleep and such. He's started the dreams Tony."

"No… Already?"

"Mhm, I saw it in him. Call it a mother's intuition, but I could see past his attempt to hide it. His soul mate is close Tony." Tony laid his head on the island counter top where he'd sat down.

" He's too young. I won't allow them to meet."

" And yet you have a list of 50+ suitors for him hidden in your desk at work, he's obviously not too young for a boyfriend in your mind."

" The people I picked out for him won't force him into premature bonding from a ridiculous instinctive need. At least my choice for him will allow him time to get to know them first."

" Just because you've never felt the unbearable need that soulmates get does not make the practice ridiculous. Keeping soulmates away from each other is like slowly killing them from the inside out."

Steve ended that statement with the sound of a pan clattering on the stove top. Tony took a deep breath and chuckled on the exhale

" Out of all the submissive omega girls I had kissing my shoes I had to pick a male omega who talks back."

" Shut up, you love it." Tony joined him by the stove. He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and set his chin on his shoulder.

" Yeah, I do."

 

Steve and Tony, to many people's surprise, are not soulmates. Though they seem too happy to be anything but, they are just normal mates. Their meeting was at a party Tony and his associates threw to celebrate Stark Towers completion. Every major business corporation was invited and every officer in New York was assigned to patrol the streets around the tower and keep things in check within, Jarvis Senior was still in his infancy and couldn’t handle everything all at once as well as he would in the future with a couple tune-ups. A much smaller Steve was assigned to the party deck along with other newer recruits. Jarvis Senior's attention was set mainly on the party deck meaning not much trouble would arise there so it made sense to set the rookies up there and let the professionals do their work on the less guarded floors. Tony hasn't changed since that party, give or take a couple pounds, but Steve has gained most of his current day body mass in the years between that faithful party and present day. He was sixty pounds lighter and had slightly longer hair that stuck up in some places.

 

He wasn't the only male omega at the party, he could sense others of his dynamic floating about, but he certainly felt like the only one for how often he was being cat called and tapped. He had had his butt pinched one too many times and was about to leave the wretched place when a strong hand gripped his arm and pulled him close, his chest meeting with his captors and an arm wrapping around the small of his back. Steve reached for his Taser but was stopped by a handsome face with sleek black feral features with a charming mustache goatee combo, accompanied by a drunken smile. Steve was staring into the face of one of the richest men in the world and the very man who had hired him and his colleagues to protect his magnificent tower, Tony Stark. Steve let his emotions go, blowing up his face and releasing his pure white fluffy features. Tony grabbed his tail almost immediately and began to stroke it at the base. He kissed Steve's neck, sucking and nipping at his scent gland that was swelling from pleasure. Steve's moans and mewls nearly rivaled the maxed out music. It was obvious what the alpha wanted, nothing more than a one night stand and there was a great chance that Tony didn't even realize who Steve was with his clouded mind.

 

With a few more strokes of his tail Steve had tears of frustration forming in his eyes. Tony laughed and licked his lips, taking his hand off Steve's tail and tightening his grip around his waist. Steve gasped when a slick tongue slipped past his lips. He wanted to gasp again at his own reaction because instead of leaning away he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and kissed him back. What neither of them had yet realized was that Tony had bitten Steve into a faux heat and the constant pour of pheromones from his scent glands had begun to affect them both. Tony pulled back first leaving Steve a panting mess that was about to collapse in his arms. Tony laughed at Steve's sudden arousal and began walking away with him in tow. The music faded to a distant hum as they left the dance floor and walked into an elevator that took them to a different floor, a floor lined with numbered doors. A guest floor perhaps? Steve wasn't aloud to ponder as he was pulled into a dark room with nicely decorated walls and an expensive looking bed spread covering on a queen sized mattress. The master crafted bed frame creaked as Steve was thrown on top of the incredibly comfortable mattress. His shoes were lost somewhere on the dance floor and his pants were just as lost as they were pulled off of him and never seen again (he still hasn’t found them to date). His tail tucked itself between his legs as if it would be able to stop Tony from stealing his underwear as well. Tony grabbed the gorgeous appendage and gave the tip a kiss.

 

Steve's lips quivered as he took a shaky breath and reached out his arms wishing for something to hold. Tony smiled and climbed onto the bed, settling between Steve's legs and allowing Steve to set his arms on his shoulders. They continued their kiss from before as Tony snaked his hands into Steve's underwear and ultimately added them to the slowly growing pile of clothes in the corner. His shirt and tie soon followed with Steve's socks and tie. His shirt was left on, unbuttoned and falling from his shoulders, as Tony kissed his chest and licked up his neck. Slick poured from his entrance as Tony's ministrations to his chest and sensitive neck continued. It wasn't long before Tony's pants joined the cloth pile and his gentle grinding against Steve's groin turned into vicious thrusting once Steve had loosened up enough to let him in. Steve's legs wrapped around Tony's waist as his arms grew weak from holding on for what felt like his life. The heat between the two grew stronger as Steve came closer to cumming. Tony set his teeth on Steve's scent gland, ready to pierce the skin at just the right time. The second he felt Steve's orgasm hit he bit down hard, sinking his elongated canines through the skin. Tony's eyes became feral with his pupils turning to slits as an arousing scent filled his nose and the sweet tasting blood flooding his mouth and spilled out between his lips. His knot grew twice as fast and he followed in orgasm only seconds after the trembling man below him.

 

Steve couldn't speak, only high pitched gasps left his open mouth. Half of the bond was created, Tony could feel Steve's emotions but Steve couldn't feel his. Every nerve was telling him to complete the bond and make Tony stay. His instincts had been going off since that heated attack Tony did to his neck on the party deck, and that’s when it hit him. How had he not noticed the familiar heat coiling in his stomach? The terrible cramps at the base of his spine, and his abnormal submissive behavior. Ah shit, that’s why Tony bit him. Steve opened his mouth to speak but was cut off again by that amazing tongue. The kiss distracted him and soon after Tony's knot had softened enough to move and they were at it again. Steve was knotted several times and at some point he had actually bit Tony back completing the bond. When Steve had finally passed out after their eighth round, he found himself deeply regretting not zapping the bastard when he had the chance. He was completely wrecked from the brutal sex, newly bonded to the stranger responsible for it, and possibly pregnant with that strangers baby. He couldn't and wouldn't move for the entire day afterwards, making Tony wait on him which surprisingly he didn't mind doing. Steve figured it was because Tony's brutal techniques probably left all his partners partially handicapped for a day or two. Steve ignored his bonds screams to stay with the man and left the next morning before Tony woke up, leaving a note behind reading

 

"You bit me into a heat the other night, let's hope nothing comes of it and that the next time we meet it won't be at a Paternity ward."

 

He left no name or number to reach him by for he was quite content in never seeing this man again. The bond bite would heal and after a few weeks without renewing it they're bond would fade and break and all would be back to normal. But as fate saw it he was at Tony's door a week later with several plastic sticks in a ziplock bag, all of them with a pink plus symbol adorning the tips. Tony didn't want to believe it as Steve told him his rights and that one of the richest men in the world could afford to set aside a couple thousand a month for child support. Steve gave him no other options, he wasn't aborting and giving the child up for adoption was out of the question. Many say that the famous Tony Stark was forced into the life he was currently living when in truth he was the one that offered for Steve to move into the tower so they could try to make things work. The relationship was hard and a bit ugly the first few weeks but by the time Steve went into labor five months later the two of them were inseparable and refused to go anywhere without the other. Peter Rodger Stark was born by C-section on a warm august night where the clouds were vacant from the sky and the stars shown bright enough to shine past the New York lights. Born with a full head of chocolate brown hair and stunning teal eyes, Peter won his parents hearts from the second he arrived and he's kept them together through their weakest moments and worst disagreements.

 

Moments later said boy slumped down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, still in his night shirt that hung down past his slim thighs and was slightly tucked into his paw print boxers by his left hip. Tony left Steve's side to greet his son with a hug that Peter more fell into then walked into. He slumped against his father like dead weight, his eyes shut and nose buried in Tony's suit collar. "Well good morning gorgeous." Tony teased, running his fingers through Peter's chin length bangs and down the shorter cut hair at the back of his head, some clumps of the soft hair sticking up as if in anticipation. Peter's beautiful purr filled the kitchen as Tony scratched behind both sets of ears and rubbed down his spine like a mother trying to sooth an upset infant. Steve looked at the clock on the stove, eight fifty-nine. He smiled and shook his head lightly, humming a chuckle. It was just like Peter to show up a minute before the bell. Cocky kid. But it was that cockiness that Steve couldn’t help but adore.

 

***BONUS IMAGE***

                                                      


	4. .:AUTHOR'S NOTE:.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 11, 2016  
> This is not a chapter, this is my apology for the lack of chapters.  
> This apology chapter will be deleted once i get chapter four done and posted.
> 
> UPDATE
> 
> November 19, 2016  
> I'm alright now, thank you for all your loving comments and support!

~~July 11, 2016~~

~~I want to apologize for the lack of updates to this story.~~

 

~~I'm currently working through a depression episode that came out of nowhere and has halted all creativity in both my writing and my art. I hope you all who are waiting for more can forgive me for this. Like i said i am working through it and have been slowly adding onto chapter four which I've rewritten three times already cause i couldn't figure out how to start it. I have it worked out now so this final draft of it will be the one that i post when it's done.~~

 

~~And I've had major doubts about what i made Wade and fear that people won't approve or be to thrilled about it so i'm still debating whether to keep him the way he is or change his species. I've already changed his back story a few times from the original that i came up with. I hope some of you will like what he is because i picked it for the species romantic tendency's and faithfulness to it's chosen mate, i wanted Wade to share these characteristics all the while looking bad ass which i hope some of you will agree that he does. a picture of him will be posted at the end of chapter 4 so look forward to that i guess.~~

 

~~Once again i truly am sorry for the wait, i myself DESPISE waiting for an author to update a story i like.~~

~~Please forgive me and know that more chapters will be coming soon!~~

****

UPDATE

November 19, 2016  
I'm alright now, thank you for all your loving comments and support!


	5. I loaf you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You remember Harry?" Steve asked later that night, steak on the grill and Peter chopping vegetables for the traditional every night salad. " Eh. Not really, all I remember of him is that his eyes are blue and that he use to pull my tail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> NOTE'S CONTAIN CHAPTER SPOILERS, READ AHEAD AND COME BACK TO THE NOTE'S LATER IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS.  
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> I just noticed the first FOUR chapters of this story all go on within a TWO DAY PERIOD.  
> OOPS XD.
> 
> I know i said in the apology chapters notes that i would delete it once i uploaded this chapter but i couldn't get myself to do it because of all the amazing, loving, and downright supportive comments you guys left me. they really helped me this past month and i just don't have the black hole of a heart to delete them.
> 
> I'm also sorry there is STILL no Wade, this is actually HALF of the chapter you were going to get but the original was drawing on for so long and I've gotten stuck again on how to write a certain part and i just felt so guilty that you guys haven't had anything new in forever! so i decided to upload the beginning on the chapter as chapter 4 because it's straight, solid, and to the point, and has enough fluff and love in it to hopefully satisfy you all for a bit longer until i finish the rest of what is now going to be chapter 5.
> 
> Loafing is possible for humans to do, i do it when my stomach hurts or when i feel like imitating my cat (which she loves, she even climbs on my back and loafs on me while i'm loafing. it's a double loaf).  
> If you don't know what loafing is look up cat loaf on google for cute pictures of kitties loafing everywhere!
> 
> I'm sorry if Tony is a bit TOO hostile toward Norman in this, i know there is SOME bad blood between them but i don't know the whole story, just that they are kinda scientific rivals or something like that. AGAIN this story will NOT be completely canon, some characters will act out of character due to my sheer stupidity and lack of knowledge of the marvel universe outside of some spiderman and deadpool comics i read online. i have watched almost every marvel movie though that doesn't really save my case. In my story Norman is a big business rival and has done one to many shady things behind Tony's back, so that's their bad blood in this fic.
> 
> Also, in this story Tony is 45, Steve is 41, and Petey boy is 16. figured i'd tell ya because i hint at their ages in this chapter.
> 
> And like i said before, i will continue to write this whether people like it or not in the hopes that i make somebody smile! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy half of what you were suppose to get if my brain weren't such a useless cobweb infested idea machine!
> 
> I reread this several times but there may still be mistakes! Please forgive any you may find and read the misspelled word or missworded sentence in a way that makes sense to you!
> 
> EDIT: 7/2/2017  
> Removed a paragraph that was suppose to hint toward a future problem that no longer exists with the new plot line. Also fixed some grammar errors and a rewrote a few sentences.

**.:HAS BEEN UPDATED WITH NEW DIALOG FORMAT FOR EASIER READING:.**

**This chapter has been lightly edited from it's original text due to plot line changes.**

**These edits have little effect on the main story and were mainly for world building purposes.**

**==========================================================**

 

 

Summer was quickly arriving and was as apparent as ever that morning. With temperatures rising above eighty before noon, Peter found himself staring into the crystal clear water of the man made pond in his yard. Loafing was what Steve called it, when a cat lays down on it's legs and wraps its tail around itself, giving a bread loaf shape to their body. With his knees folded comfortably beneath him and arms tucked under his chest, Peter assumed the loafing position at the end of the small dock, slit pupils focused on the softly rippling water and the colorful minnows that swam below, but they weren't his target. A large salmon taunted him just out of reach, scars littering the fat fishes sides and several small yellow tags hanging from his dorsal fin, proof that he's been caught by the boy more than once. Some call it torture to catch the same fish over and over but Tony calls it hunting, a valuable trait for any predator to have. He'd taught Peter to hand fish at a young age and it was a skill the boy still retained over the years and used to entertain himself on days when his various gaming systems and books didn't do the trick. With both sets of claws ready to strike, Peter kept perfectly still, with the exception of his listening ears that flicked at the slightest sound and tail that patted against the dock boards impatiently. The salmon had grown wise after many long years of being swatted from the water and was playing it safe today, lying at the bottom of the pond with the other wise fish who had lived there the longest and knew the boys game. The younger ones, some less than a year old, never learned their lesson and left the safety of the pond bed for the water beetles that often swarmed on it's surface.

 

Peter sucked in a sharp breath through his nose as a young bass inched closer to his bait, a delicious looking Japanese beetle lure strategically placed within his reach. As the bass came up to eat it Peter swiped, acting a few seconds too late, missing the bass and sending a small splash of water across the otherwise calm surface. The sound caught Steve's attention who was lounging on the patio, leaning back onto Tony's lap as the other read through some paper work attached to a clip board. Steve laid his phone down on the patio tiles and sat up, patting Tony's leg with his palm.  
" Hey Tone, look! Watch him." He whispered loud enough for the other to hear and with sunglasses tilted and pen hanging from his mouth Tony took the five seconds needed to look away from his work and at his son. With a perfect view of the action Tony was glad he took those five seconds off as he caught the sight of Peter lunging forward and swiping one of those damn fish three feet out of the water and onto the grassy shore. Peter whipped around at the sound of applause from his unexpected audience. A proud 'Mrow' left the teens lips and he was quick to get on his feet and run to his catch flopping on the lawn, " Dad get a tag!". Steve was first to get up, helping Tony to his feet a second later.  
" Bottom drawer in the counter beside the heat fridge. Little baggie full of yellow clips, can't miss 'em." He told Tony before giving more praise to their ecstatic child, clapping and whistling.

 

Peter was beside himself, the inner kitten being released from the satisfying flop of the utterly confused bass who had two fresh scratches on it's side from where Peter's claws had made contact. Nothing fatal, not even a spec of blood oozed from the thin flesh wounds and missing patches of scales. Steve nearly keeled over from watching the boy flop the fish from one hand to the next and squish it to the ground when it thrashed out of his grasp, his eyes large in amusement.

" Peter, Peter, be careful. Don't kill it it's too small to eat." the boys ears perked up along with his tail when he felt his Poppa's hand pat his back in congratulations.  
" First fish in weeks, too bad it's a baby. Rusty not playing fair again?"  
" Nah, but this one's good enough I guess."  
" Ey, at least ya got one. Rusty's an old fish, way past his due date in all honesty. Especially with all the wounds you've caused him. Eight years is a long time for a salmon to survive."  
Steve took the poor battered bass by it's jaw and dipped it back into the water to refresh it's drying scales. Peter kept a close eye on it, daring it to move which it didn't, staying perfectly still and taking steady breaths while waiting for it's tag and eventual release.

 

" Tony? Ya get lost in there?" Steve called toward to open double doors revealing a full view on the kitchen, Tony's tail whipping back and forth with it's tip just visible above the counter tops. Tony's back ached slightly, bending over the small drawer filled with little semi useful items and other things that could be labeled as junk. Peter's bombshell of a purr began to filter into the kitchen through the open patio doors, filling Tony's ears and warming his heart which slowed to match the rhythmic pattern of the soothing rumbles. Another rumble joined in a few seconds later, a more annoying rumble. A muffled jingle of sorts and weird tingling sensation against his thigh. Reaching into his shorts pocket he pulled out the culprit and looked at the illuminated screen. 'Snozborn' flashed on the top and a scribbled on picture of a proud pride leader filled the screen below.  
" Son of bitch, what do you want?" he muttered to himself before swiping his finger across the screen and placing the phone between his shoulder and ear.  
" Hello?"  
" Good evening, Tony."  
" Was until you called. What'd ya want Snozborn, It's too early for this." Tony huffed as he pushed aside a box of tacks only to find another three behind it.  
" It’s two in the afternoon Tony." Norman Osborn replied.  
" Two Too early, What'dya want? It's my day off." Tony continued his rummage, still not finding his target.

 

Norman cleared his throat on the other end of the phone and continued, " Well as you might know, my son is returning from college next week-."  
" No, I didn't know."  
" Well now that you do, I was hoping you would-."  
" No."  
" What?"  
" Whatever it is you're about to ask, the answer is no."  
" Not even if it would benefit your son?" Tony stopped all movement, suddenly intrigued as for what the man had to say.  
" What about my son?"  
" Every purebred in New York knows you're looking for a son in law. One that suits your standards and accomplishments. Now I can't say he will completely fit the bill in the accomplishments department but he has two underlying factors that you've been searching for and therefore simply cannot refuse."

 

Tony froze for a minute thinking of the possibilities of what he was sure Norman was hinting at. He only wanted the best for Peter, someone who he knew he could trust to protect and treat Peter with the respect he deserves. Yes it would be a lie if he said he didn't care about his lineage but when push comes to shove the guy has to be brave, trustworthy, strong, definitely strong, smart would be nice, and he has to be well off. The son of Tony Stark was NOT going to be living in squalor! The man must have a four figure monthly sum at the least. Norman had high hopes set for Harry, looking forward to the boy taking over his company in the future, that would no doubt give Harry a nice income and he was a nice kid.

 

" Tony! What are you doing? This damn thing bites me and it's your ass tonight!" Steve's agitation was clear in his voice.  
" That a threat or a promise?" Tony yells back, placing a hand over the phone's speaker in hopes that Norman wouldn't hear it.  
" What exactly is it that you want Norman?"  
" I want my son to have a future, a good future, as do you for your son. Harry has the two key traits you've been looking for these past few years. He's a smart strong alpha and a purebred feline. Their combined genes will create children that will come out on the top of their class in both strength and smarts and not to mention looks."  
Tony felt himself gag, he knew Norman was referring to Peter's physique. Both Peter and Harry were handsome young men and no doubt would create very physically appealing offspring but looks weren't everything and Norman pointing out Peter's body image was more than a bit unsettling. But Norman did have a point with the potential skills and traits to be passed along.  
" Look, I'm hosting a welcome home party for Harry next week, come and enjoy yourselves, the boys can hang out for the night. They'll bond over something I just know they will!" Tony stopped his rummaging and hung his head. His brain hurt from thinking of all the potential downsides to this, as if his son's life depended on this simple decision, which in a small way it kind of did. All of the good mate material was either taken or too old, it was ridiculous how difficult purebreds where to find these days. When Tony was a child Purebreds were around every corner, where they'd all gone over these past forty-five years was beyond him but if one of his biggest rivals was the only way to achieve his dream of a pure blood line then there wasn't much else he could do then give him a chance.

 

" Alright, fine, we'll be there but I'm not forcing my child to do something he doesn't want to do. I can drag him to the party by his tail if I have to but I not making him stay by Harry's side all night like a trained dog."  
" Oh of course not, I'd never ask that of you or Peter. You won't regret this Stark and neither will your boy."  
" yeah, for your sake we better not. Have good rest of the day Norman, I have a life to get back to."  and with that he hung up, cutting off the last few words Norman spoke and not caring as to what they could have been. In one last burst of frustration Tony yanked the drawer off its rollers and dumped it's contents onto the floor with the desired baggie of yellow tags falling on top of the pile.  
" Son of a-."  
" Tony?"  
Steve walked around the counter, gasping lightly at the mess on the floor and the not so guilty looking man kneeling over it.  
" What on god's good earth are you doing?"  
" getting your damn tags. Here ya go." Tony stood up and handed the bag to Steve. He took it without question and grabbed Tony's arm, dragging him back outside to Peter who was swatting at the flopping fish once again.

 

" Stop it." Steve gently slapped his shoulder and handed him a yellow tag with a "1" on it. Peter hurriedly clipped it onto the gasping bass's dorsal fin and dropped it back into the water beside him.  
" Hey Pete, I'll give you a hundred bucks if you can get ol' Rusty onto shore." Tony dared the eager child.  
" Your joking, he hasn't left the pond bed since the ice thawed over spring."  
" That’s why it's a bet son, it's suppose to be difficult and improbable."  
Tony bent his legs down, placing his hands on his knees, and looked down at Peter with an all too cocky smile and a fuck all look in his tired eyes.  
" Hmpf, I'll take your bet, but I get five hundred."  
" Five hundred?!" Tony mockingly gasped as if Peter was once again six years old and telling him the amazing story about how he beat up the monster in his closet with nothing but a spoon and the broom pan.  
" Dad you’re a millionaire. Five hundred."  
" Alright Petey, you drive a hard bargain. You got a deal, but you gotta catch him within the hour!"  
" What?!"  
" In the hour! GO!" and with that Peter sprinted into the house coming back a minute later with his tackle box full of shiny bobbers and fake bugs.  
" I can catch him in thirty minutes!" he called from the end of dock, getting into his loaf position and settling in for the catch of the year, ol' Rusty the salmon.

 

" What was that all about?" Steve asked a few minutes later after they settled back down, this time with tony laying back in a lawn chair and Steve laying on his stomach in between his legs, his folded arms on Tony's lap. The grass tickled his feet that hung a few inches off the end of the lawn chair and his tail quickly moved to swipe at the blades and keep them away. " What was what about?"  
" In the kitchen. The drawer on the floor and not to mention you took seven minutes to find those tags that were, last time I checked, right on top of the rest of the drawers contents."   
" They were not, those fuckers were hidden like Waldo on a red and white page."  
" Your saying you couldn't find a bag of yellow tags in a pile of completely difficult colored objects? For real now. What were you doing?"  
Tony felt himself hesitate, just speaking of Osborn made him want to gag.  
" Norman called me."  
" Norman? As in Norman Osborn?"  
" The same."  
" What'd he want?"  
" Harry's coming home for the summer next week and Norman's throwing him a party, he wants us to attend."  
Tony's mumbling causes a cute small smile to appear on Steve's face.

 

" Oh well that would be lovely. A nice change from the usual bickering you two always go off on. What made him change his mind about you enough to invite you to a party?", A loud splash brought their attention back to the pond dock where Peter was rapidly swatting at the water like a kitten playing with a toy. A few more seconds of watching rewarded them with a priceless shot of a rusty colored, scarred and multi tagged, fish jumping from the water and smacking Peter's face with his tail. " Peter…" Tony mumbled as if all hope was lost.  
" Peter? What about Peter? Don’t tell me that sleaze ball has his forty year old eyes on our child!"  
" No! Christ no! Not at all! I'd castrate the man with a hot knife if he ever laid a hand on our son! He wants Peter and Harry to hook up, I told him not to get his hopes up."  
" Oh. Thank god.. Well they use to play together as children so perhaps they will find common ground."  
Steve calmly replied peering over his shoulder to check on Peter. Tony huffed out a sigh,  
" Yeah but Peter was so young when Harry use to visit the tower with his father, what was he, three? I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn’t even remember his name."  
" Peter! Don’t hang off the dock like that, you're scaring Poppa!" Steve yelled over to his son who had his butt up in the air and his head dangling just above the water. " Sorry…" He flatly replied, ears flattening against his head and tail curling around him as he loafed back down.

 

" What do you think? You up for a night of fine looking ladies and red wine old man?" Tony teased his lover, regaining his attention with a kiss to one of his fluffy ears.  
" Old man? I'm forty-one and still young! I still got a party brewing in me. And you lay a finger on anyone other than me, you're sleeping in the tower for a month. I ain't kidding mister I will flatten your ass."  
Tony couldn't help the squeal of a laugh that escaped his lips at the adorableness that was Steve's serious face, but taking the threat to heart for he knew the hunk of omega could and HAS flattened him many times in the past. " Yes dear." Tony whispered in Steve's fluffy ear, making it twitch and swat his cheek with annoyance at the sudden air current that came with the soft words. A loud cat scream and a splash brought their attention toward the pond once again, this time with an empty dock and large ripples settling on the water's surface. Just as they began to panic and stand from their chair Peter lunged from the water with a red mass in his arms, chucking it into the air before he fell belly first onto the hard ground of the grassy shore. The red mass fell a few feet in front of him, a frantic flopping rusty colored fish with multiple tags adorning his dorsal fin. Peter took deep breathes, spitting up water and choking on air as he crawled over to the fish and begun removing all the tags, grabbing the bag of clips that he had put in his now water logged pocket, and replaced them with a single tag that had a "30" on it.

 

" TIME." Peter simply demanded as he collapsed on his back next to ol' Rusty, heaving and hacking. Nearly paralyzed from fear and a mini heart attack, Tony slowly reached for his phone with trembling fingers, swiping the screen to see the time." Twelve minutes."  
"HA, I TOLD YOU! WOO, YEah, yeah, woo… Oh god." Steve was already at Peter's side when the boy flipped over lightening quick and puked in the grass, nothing but dirty water and some plant debris flowing from his emptying stomach. Tony was soon there as well, after dropping Rusty back into the pond, and rubbing his child's back with short laughs coming from both parties. " Looks like I owe you five hundred bucks, kiddo."

 

============

 

" You remember Harry?" Steve asked later that night, steak on the grill and Peter chopping vegetables for the traditional every night salad.  
" Eh. Not really, all I remember of him is that his eyes are blue and that he use to pull my tail."  
" Yup, that’s him. Well Pete he's coming home next week to spend his summer with his father and his father is hosting a party for him to celebrate. He's asked your dad to attend with us in tow and to be there for Harry on his first night back in the big apple. That sound good to you?" Peter stopped his salad tossing to think for a moment, he took a deep breath and sat down at the patio table he was set up at.  
" That sounds great and all but, there's a catch." Peter replies in which Steve looks back at him a bit stumped as to what he meant.  
" What do you mean?"  
" There's always a catch to these things. What is dad hoping to get from this?"  
" Nothing, he just wants you to have fun. Summer's coming up, schools done in a week, and it doesn't help that you've been a shut in since fourteen."

 

Steve set the last of the well seasoned steaks on a wide floral print plate, heading over the larger of the patio tables that was pre-set with their silverware and dishes. A plate of home style baked potato wedges sat in the middle of the table next to a bowl of biscuits, a plate of onion rings beside that, and then three different bottles of steak sauce for a bit of choice when Peter and Tony decided they wanted to be difficult. Pepper and salt was a must on their dinner table along with Peter's tossed salad to add a healthy portion to their meal. Steve put both pinky fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle directed into the house through the still open patio doors, the dinner whistle telling Tony to drop what he's doing and come and eat. Peter sat in his usual spot, the seat between his parents at the counter and the seat directly across from them while anywhere's else like the patio table. Upon sitting he continued their gentle chatter.  
" There's always a catch with dad, something beneficial to him. Now what is it, don't lie to me Poppa you're terrible at it, your ears always twitch." Steve's expression dropped for a split second, his ears shrinking and flattening against his skull to hide in his hair.  
 " They do not… Anyway, it's nothing major or beneficial for either of you really. Norman and your father just thought it would be nice for Harry to see an old friend at his welcome home party after so many years of being away at college."  
" You're trying to guilt trip me into this, it ain't working."  
" I'm not guilting you into nothing, I'm telling the truth." well most of it, he left out the "Harry thinks you’re his date so he may try to grope you" part.

 

" Dad, tell me the truth." Peter half pleaded as Tony appeared from the kitchen through the garage door short cut, wiping his freshly cleaned and wet hands down the back of his pants.  
" Truth about what? This mini buffet? Because it looks unbelievable." He gives Steve a kiss before sitting down beside him.  
" It's just regular steak, nothing special here." he replies, a bit red in the cheeks.  
" Anything you two make is 5-star to me. Now Peter what was your question?"  
" When were you going to tell me about Harry's party that you've apparently already decided I'm going to."  
Steve's ears were suddenly back out and fully fluffed, twitching back and forth in Tony's direction. Tony noticed the white triangles frantic movements and immediately rethought his response,  
" I was gonna tell ya after dinner actually, I thought that maybe after a nice meal you'd be more accepting to the idea. Now I'm sure whatever your mother told ya was nothing but truth-."  
He darted his eyes over to Steve for a half of a second to check his expression, his ears were twitching.  
"- and that this party will be nothing but good for you. AndYourGoingWhetherYouLikeItOrNot. OKAY, let's eat!"  
" WHAT!?"

 

=============

 

Peter went to bed hungry that night, storming off to his room in a rage with Tony more than happy to take his plate. By the time dinner was finished and cleaned Peter was passed out upside down on his bed with soft snores echoing through the door, Tony decided not to enter and went to bed early himself after a rather eventful morning and not to mention no sleep the past two days prior. Peter had calmed considerably the next morning, crawling in between his parents in their bed and apologizing for something they didn't feel needed an apology but accepted it anyway. Snug between the two larger bodies Peter quickly fell back asleep while Steve read a book and Tony turned on the TV, the both of them too comfortable to move and not wanting to wake their precious child.


	6. A night to remember -PART ONE-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hadn't realized until he had hit the wall that he was slowly backing away from the raging red alpha. His peppermint scent was gone and with it went all the affection Peter had once felt for him, replaced by a pungent odor of death and a pure sense of fear which ran through Peter's blood like stampeding bulls. The red man had him flattened against the wall is if he were meant to be apart of the decor. The red clad chest felt firm against him and those strong gloved hands found their way onto his shoulders, gripping him tightly as if he were afraid Peter would flee when in all honestly Peter wouldn't be able to move if he wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **//Leaves this here and runs for the hills//**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But in all honestly i am so sorry for the incredibly long wait!! I know I've probably lost more than half of my followers because of it but in all hopes that their is still at least SOME faithful followers left i hope you can forgive me!  
> I got my laptop a week ago and have been caught up on finishing art commissions that have been piling up since i lost my computer and had to switch to my two in one tablet which the keyboard then shorted out on and i had to buy a brand new laptop.
> 
> But guess what?  
> WADE IS HERE!  
>  **//she says dramatically as if it will save her skin//**
> 
> Heh Heh Heeeeeehhhhh.....
> 
> ANYWAY  
> There is some HARSH language and i mean HARSH as in i would never use these words in my real life but they were so deadpool esque that they needed to make an appearance to prove certain things about the mood and what's going on.
> 
> HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY  
> AND I ALSO SPLIT THIS CHAPTER IN TWO BECAUSE IT WAS SOOOOOO FREAKING LONG.  
> PART TWO WILL BE UP IN A DAY OR SO SO I CAN GET SOME RESPONSES TO THIS PART!!  
> So leave your opinion so i know what i'm doing wrong or right!  
> I read over this about 4 times but there still may be errors so please just read the errors the way you think it should be worded. 
> 
> plz and thnk u!
> 
> And as always i'm not a comment whore, i will continue this whether people like it or not in the hopes that i'll make someone smile with this piece of garbage.
> 
> OH and a lot of questions you may have for this chapter will probably be solved in part two but feel free to ask anyway.  
> All opinion is welcome here!
> 
> MUCH LOVE FROM  
> ~The Author

**.:THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN WRITTEN IN THE NEW DIALOG FORMAT FOR EASIER READING, THIS WILL BE THE STORY FORMAT FROM NOW ON:.**

**This chapter has been unaffected by the story wide edit, nothing has been changed**

**==========================================================**

 

This was a formal event which meant all features must be on full display and groomed to their best along with flattering attire and perfect hygiene. So naturally on the day of the party Tony sent the two most precious people in his life off on a day of pampering while he went to pick up their outfits for the night at a fancy brand name tailor on the other side of town. Tony had bought them all new suits, he himself choosing a luxurious black tux that matched the hue of his pitch black features. Steve was forced into a white suit that also matched the pure white of his features with a little pocket on the front that had a blue triangle folded handkerchief tucked inside. Peter's choice of clothing, which he gave Tony no other option but to accept, consisted of a teal tuxedo vest decorated with a lighter teal pattern of swirls that swooped and curled majestically over the garment. With it came a white dress shirt and bow-tie of the same teal color and black pants. With fur fluffed and new clothes in hand they headed home to change and make sure everything was locked up tight for they would be gone most the night. They were prepped up and about to leave when Tony noticed how overbearing Peter's deodorant was and argued that it was covering up his natural scent which was there to tell everyone, everyone being acceptable feline purebreds, that he was single and fertile. He was given a quick scrub down and a coat of a scent enhancing spray that Steve used to use to get Tony out of the lab and into bed when they lived at the tower. With no need for it after a couple years of mastering each other's kinks and triggers, he handed it down to Peter after his first heat telling him to save it for those nights when his natural sexiness wasn't enough. Tonight was apparently one of those nights.

 

" I don't know who you think I'm bringing home tonight Dad but I can assure you this is completely unnecessary." Peter stated with his nose pinched firmly and eyes shut tight as Tony doused his body with the contents of the can. " He's right Tone'." Steve stood in the doorway a few feet back from the aerosol assault.  
" We're gonna have to air out the place if you continue this, The whole house will smell like him-."  
" Hush up we need every gland working at their full potential tonight if we want Peter to have a social life beyond Jarvis Junior. That means nothing is left uncovered, neck glands, pit glands, and thigh glands. Spread your legs."  
Steve and Peter reached for him simultaneously, Steve taking three long strides to reach his mate and slapping his left cheek while Peter hit the other with equal, if not stronger, force. " Jezuz child, you got punch." Tony admitted a few minutes later after deeming his omegas presentable, Peter reeked of his natural sweet scent and Steve of his high quality peachy scent suppressant, he ushered them to the car.

 

" You kinda need to when you're constantly grouped with rowdy male alphas who think you're one of them." Peter stated as he buckled himself into the back seat of the car. At Steve's uneasy silence Peter changed the subject.  
" You think any of them will be there? I'm not the only purebred in school."  
" Perhaps, you never know. And if they are there then you'll have someone to talk to other than us."  
" More like fend off with how Dad's got me presenting myself. With this stench I'm basically saying 'Free buffet, come and get me!'." Steve chuckled and looked back at his slouching son.  
" You'll be fine. We'll be in and out before you know it. It'll go fast I promise. You'll have fun, and I'm sure Harry will snap the neck of anyone who tries to get to you."  
" We ready to go?" Tony asked as he enters the car and slams his door shut, practically bouncing in his seat. Peter groaned a yes while Steve passively nodded and they were off to an event that they had no idea would change their lives forever.

 

=========

 

The directions weren't for the Osborn manor like Peter had thought. The GPS led them to a city owned lot that was often rented out for large extravagant parties such as a welcome home party thrown by rich people, and if the balloons, guard lions (with trainers) sitting by the gates, and all the patrolling police officers weren't enough of a hint to the location the giant "WELCOME HOME HARRY" banner spanning half the street was. Norman was a feral man much like Tony, a lion with a pure bred history dating back many millennia beyond Tony's. Harry's species was a secret, hidden purposely from the world until his eighteenth birthday where it would be revealed during his Coming of Age party, a party thrown for purebred children to celebrate their new found adulthood and availability to be legally bonded with. This tradition was older than both Tony and Norman's purebred bloodline put together, and a tradition very few still follow through with to date. Peter was suppose to follow this tradition like Tony had himself but teaching a shy kid like Peter to keep his features hidden proved fruitless and the world soon knew he was an adorable fluffy puma - mountain lion - cougar - panther. He preferred puma out of all his species's nicknames. The stark family wasn't invited to Harry's coming of age party so seeing Harry's features for the first time was an added bonus to an already promising night of free fun and tomfoolery. And Peter had to admit, to himself of course, that he was excited to see how Harry had grown and what he was. Not sexually excited or anything like that, no, just generally excited. Shut up. Alongside the ever noticeable decorations and gate guards, the street was also lined with cars and when Tony made no effort to stop and park Steve asked what he was doing.

 

" Osborn has reserved us a spot at the top of the hill next to the entrance." He replied with an all to proud smile. " I'm gonna bug him allllllll night. Gonna drive that bastard insane, heh heh!" They passed through the gate, stopping to let Peter pet one of the lions, and drove past several beautifully manicured trees and bushes that lined the driveway. Many people were walking up from the street, wearing their best clothes and flaunting their perfect purebred features. A large beautiful fountain with swans relaxing in the rippling water sat in the middle of the large round parking lot at the top of the hill. The fountain was surrounded by flower bushes and a bench facing down the long driveway to the street below giving a full view of the first few city blocks in front of the estate. Peter stared in wonder at the majestic birds that showed no fear of the car as they passed. They simply watched as they drove by and found their parking spot. The mansion atop the hill was ridiculously huge making Peter realize how happy he was that his father didn't put them in a house as ridiculous as this though he had the money to do so. Hundreds of windows covered the front of the building, all of them beautifully crafted and painted with some smaller designer flower-boxes with exotic flowers growing within.

 

The front doors were large and carved with gorgeous designs consisting of curves, swirls, and even some more organic shapes from old age. Large gold knockers decorated both doors, a short mixed breed omega, she looked to be a lamb of some kind, waited by the door to open it for new arrivals. She bowed to the three of them before pushing open the double doors to reveal the large entrance hall that resembled more of an eighteenth century ballroom. Tall pillars held up the ceiling with a large staircase set in the middle to the back of the room with large gilded framed corridors on each side, both leading a different direction than the other, no doubt to a great labyrinth of halls. More corridors lined the walls along with several shut doors that looked to be off limits with the famous red rope set up in front of them. Long tables were set up against one wall, decorated with delicious looking food and a lovely glass sculpture of a roaring lion sitting in the middle of a large glass bowl of ice and fancy bottled wines of all colors and varieties.

 

The place was rather nicely decorated with what looked like red velvet drapes hanging from the walls, a few gold and silver streamers wrapped around the pillars with gold and silver balloons tied at random crossing of the shiny material. The large crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling spread several colors around the room when the light hit it just right and made for a perfect place to hang another banner that was bedazzled with gems and shiny lettering. The floor was a lovely polished wooden octagonal design with a red rug running from the door to the stair case. Plants littered the place adding a nice touch of green to the other wise silver and gold colored room. Even the railings on the stairs and balcony were gold and silver. Peter had to admit, the place was gorgeous but he stuck to his early statement of it being just to big for his liking. He switched to surveying the crowd, a large group of what smelled and looked like omegas was gathered in the middle of the room with a couple straying off to get drinks. Some prime alpha material lounged on the stair case with their tuxes freshly pressed and hair gelled up and sleek catching the attention of some of the omega women who sent whistles their way.

 

Many canines and felines made up the general crowd which made the odd reptile or bird even more exciting to see. A couple horned dynamics loitered one of the closed off corridors while a large mixed group made their way to the wine table and - hold on. What. Was. THAT?! The most delicious smell he'd ever experienced drifted towards him, something delicious was cooking up in the kitchens and he had to find out what! But what would they possibly be using such a strong peppermint for - wait a second. No. He couldn't be. Here? Now? All thoughts left his mind as he pursued the scent and soon found it's source. A tall male figure standing in a waiter's uniform handing martini's to the guests. Was that him? Peter couldn't see any features or his face, the man was wearing a ridiculous red mask with black patches around the white dots that provided him sight. Why a mask, what was he hiding? Peter was so close, almost there, " Peter!" Dammit. A strong arm grabbed him, yanking him back.

 

"Where do you think your going with out telling me?" Tony quickly asked, obviously in a rush, Peter of course didn't answer him, only tugging against him back in the direction of the peppermint man.  
" No! Dad, wait!" Peter stomped his foot down, heel squeaking against the polished tiles.  
" Dad! Stop, he's here!" Tony came to a halt, loosening his grip before scanning the crowd.  
" Who?"  
" Him! He's righ-!" Peter pointed to the spot where the man had been and nearly dropped to the floor. He was gone, leaving nothing behind but the martini drinking guests and a fading scent of pure peppermint heaven. " Ah- I-." He stuttered, disbelief visible in his expression. Tony gave him a quick glance before continuing to pull along.  
" I don't have time for this right now Peter, you can wander around all you want when Harry gets here." Once out of the crowd Peter re-gathered his bearings and yanked himself free, quickly turning on his heel to face his father.  
" Why do I have to wait for Harry? Why can't you or Poppa walk me around?"  
" Well, about that. Ya see-." Boisterous laughter ripped Tony's attention away. Turning his head to look at a group of omega women crowding around a very flustered Steve who was downing his fifth glass of Nepeta wine.  
" You gave him wine?!"  
" Do not look at me like that! This is not my fault! He reached for his water and grabbed my glass instead, I had nothing to do with it this time!"  
" You were drinking?! The doctor told you-!"  
" Listen, sweetie, sometimes after a hard week of work Daddy needs a quick buzz-"  
"Oh my GAWD, stop talking!"

 

The sound of a wine glass shattering and an ever growing symphony of cheers and whistles regained their attention. The last time Steve had had anything alcoholic was during their wedding when Peter was three. Tony thinks Peter doesn't remember what happened that day but ooohh does he ever.  
" Why are you standing here!? Stop him before he strips!" Peter pointed at Steve who was loosening his tie.  
" JESUS NO, Steve! Keep it on!" Tony went into full sprint but stopped a few feet away to turn and point at Peter.  
" YOU!" He then pointed at the floor "STAY!". His demand fell on deaf ears as Peter crossed his arms and replied  
" Yeah right!". Tony growled, stomping his foot down and looking around for a quick fix. He soon found it in a small woolly maid tending to some guests just arriving at the doors.  
"YOU!" He took the few long strides over and grabbed her, making her squeak in surprise. He settled her in front of Peter " Watch him!" and ran off to save the unsuspecting party guests from the hurricane that was a drunk Steve Rodgers. "Dad!" Peter called after him, utterly stunned at the situation he had just put him in. The poor lamb looked at Peter in confusion and slight fear. An awkward minute passed before either of them spoke. The woolly maid cleared her throat and said " Well, son of Mr. Stark, I um-" She began just as another group approached the open doors, her long ears perking adorably at the sound of the knocks.  
" Oh! Please, wait here!" She squeaked before hustling over to the doors to welcome them.  
"Like Hell I am." Peter whispered beneath his breath. He looked toward his parents and then toward the maid ushering the new arrivals inside. With the coast clear he darted after the peppermint scent, leaving no sign as to which way he had headed for anyone who wished to pursue him.  
" Now, Mr. Stark's son, what can I-." The maid stopped dead in her tracks. She looked for teal, anything teal, but there was only the black and white of the well dressed guests. She took a deep breath and nervously walked in a small circle, running her small hands through her wooly curls of hair, " Oh dear..".

  
===========

 

Turns out the entrance hall wasn't the only place that was bustling with life. An equal, if not bigger, dining room down the hall of the left corridor was full of large long tables being set by waiters. Chairs stacked on top of each other were being brought in by large dollies and carts of silverware and glasses were scooting around delivering there supplies. The chatter of excited employees echoed through the large room, decorated similarly to the entrance hall and equally as beautiful. Entertainers were setting up on a small stage in the back of the room, people with string instruments, some with brass, and a pianist tapping away at the keys. A dashing young couple were doing vocal exercises off to the side giving Peter hope in hearing some beautiful songs tonight.

 

The scent was faint in the room but got stronger as he wandered past the doorway and toward two large double doors that had a fork and knife symbol painted in the center of each. Something delicious was cooking up in there but not even the mouth watering scent of five star food could deter him from the larger than life odor of his one and only which seemed to stop at these doors. He contemplated walking in, acting like a klutz and putting it off as getting lost, but he knew he wouldn't get away with it. He'd have to wait for his prince to come to him, and he'd decided then and there that he'd wait a lifetime if that's what it would take. A few minutes passed without a single soul exiting through the doors, it took another ten minutes before Peter realized how boring waiting for a prince was and suddenly felt bad for all the princesses he's read about in fairy tales.

 

" I ain't no damn Rapunzel." He thought to himself, feeling his heart sink lower with every passing minute of boredom. " I just won't leave the room, that's all. Find something to do within this enclosed area. Can't be that hard right?" and so he wandered off, walking down each and every lane between the tables, running his fingers along the tops of the pushed in chairs, and excusing himself around every worker he passed, most not caring why he was there but some stopping him to admire his fluff, asking why a normally thin coated breed, a puma, would have such long fluffy fur. After spending thirty minutes explaining his genes to some curious mix breeds, he spent another thirty finishing his adventure of table observing and had come back to the front doors, having explored every inch of the room to the fullest of his abilities. He sighed and slumped against the door frame, gently knocking his head against the dark brown wood.

 

" A crippling sensation of need will arise from seemingly nowhere, your senses will become clouded by the overwhelming need to bond with whomever the smell is coming from. What bull crap, I don't want to mate with him, I just want to meet him. Why isn’t he responding to me? I can't possibly be unnoticeable with how much enhancers I've been drenched in. maybe he's still with that raven girl. Maybe they were able to start a family after all. If so, then.. Then…" Peter let out a low grunt of frustration at his thoughts. So what if they were still together and were able to conceive and probably had a beautiful family together and were probably happier than Peter would ever be with or without his soulmate and.. What was he thinking? This was a grown man he was chasing, way older than him by a long shot! It wouldn't work either way. He straightened himself from his slump, wiping the wetness from his eyes, he walked back toward the entrance hall. He'd apologize to the maid for leaving her and most likely getting her in trouble, probably be grounded by his father for disobeying his orders, and mope around for the rest of the night until it was time to go mope at home.

 

" Ey sweet pea. What's a kitten like you doing walking 'round here all 'lone?" A strong grip on his arm brought him from his saddened stupor. A tall wolf in a grey pin striped suit stood beside him, holding on tight to his arm like Peter would fall through the floor if he dare let go. The wolf was all alone, no friends or other party goers in the hall with him, just standing outside the dining room doors by himself.  
" I couldn't help but notice how lovely you smell. Your giving off all the right signals of wanting some company. So tell me, how old are ya sweet cheeks? Eighteen?"  
" I'm sorry, but I'm just passing by." The man tightened his grip on Peter's arm.  
" Com'on sweet heart, don't gimmie the cold shoulder 'ere I'm just making smoll talk. Let me getcha a drink ey? Shirley temple? Somethin' sweet?"  
His golden eyes glimmered with deceit, and his rotten smell was all to much of a warning sign that Peter was heading for trouble if he didn't do something to get away.  
" Eheh, no thank you, I-."  
" Come ooonn, a lite beer? Just a sip, I won't tell nobody."  
" No, really. No thank you, I really have to go-."

 

Why the hell was no one paying attention? Surely with all his scent enhancers SOMEONE would have smelt his distress and surely this idiot would have gotten the idea to back off if his intentions weren't ill. It was then the grip on his arm turned into a harsh tugging as he was harshly and quickly forced down the long corridor, heading away from the party. He tried to punch at the man but couldn't keep up long enough to land a solid hit. He tried stomping his feet on the carpeted floor but trying to get some sort of grip proved fruitless, only tripping him up more. That gave he an idea, he struggled at first to speed up enough to outrun the man but eventually found the right footing, taking a step in front of the wolf man and sticking his foot between his open legs, successfully tripping them both making the man hit the floor first with Peter landing awkwardly on top.  
" You fucking psycho!" Peter was quick to hop to his feet but freedom was farther away than he thought. The wolf was quick as well, launching himself off the ground and grabbing Peter's ankle. He took the scrawny teen down with ease.  
" You think your tough? I've handled thicker twinks than you with both my arms in casts!" The wolf chuckled as he easily trapped both of Peter's arms behind his back and had him pinned to the floor on his stomach. If only he could muster up the strength he'd used on his father early. He'd never been so afraid in his life, like a deer In headlights he was frozen in time. Peter's trance broke when he felt a smooth silky fabric wrapping around his trapped arms.

 

" What are you doing!?" a panic set over him, the wolf just chuckled above him.  
" I'm taking you home with me sweet pea. You're mine now, and not a single soul will know."  
" What d'you mean!? My father is the police chief, he'll hunt your sorry ass down! OW-!" A swift and hard smack to the back of his head shut him up momentarily. He took a deep inhale through his nose and continued.  
" I-I mean it! I was chipped at birth! They know where I am at all times!"  
" Oh really, then why aren’t they coming to your rescue? Mmmm the smell of your fear is incredible! Such a pretty kitten you are and what beautiful little pups we will make together, I can't wait to see your pregnant belly like all the others. You’re the prettiest by far." The wolf snarled the last part, saliva slipping between his lips. He lapped it up with his tongue as he gently ran his hand through Peter's hair.  
" So soft and silky. I hope that trait passes on to our pups." His eyes turned feral, mouth salivating more with each passing second. A low growl rumbled in his chest and Peter could feel something hardening against his spine from where the wolf was sitting on him.  
" You sick bastard-!" Peter was cut short from his face being pushed into the rug.  
"I can't wait. I need you now!"  
"WHAT!? NO!! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH M-!" Everything went black and silent, with a skull splitting pain and a dull echoing beat that could only be his heart pounding in his ears. His eyes opened slowly. Everything was black and white and blurred around the edges. He was being dragged by his arms into a dark side room, he figured he was probably out for half a minute, maybe a few seconds more. They were half way through the door, Peter's legs still sticking out into the hallway.

 

" Can't wait to feel you baby, I'll make you scream all night long, just you wait sweet cheeks, ALL NIGHT LON-!."  
The wolf stops abruptly, the air knocked out of him with a single swing of a blunt object, at least that's what Peter guessed by the loud CLUNK of a noise the impact had made. Peter was dropped unceremoniously, knocking his head off the floor and blacking out again, the last thing he saw was a blurred red figure stepping over him followed by a pitiful pleading. What seemed like hours, but in reality was only a few minutes, passed by before he opened his eyes, again seeing black and white with blurred outlines. He was laying on a stiff couch, the couch in the room he guessed. His hands were still tied behind his back and his neck was stiff as hell. Color slowly returned and what he saw he couldn't hardly comprehend. A figure clad in red was knelt over what seemed to be an unconscious wolf man. He was beating him senseless and muttering nonsense like " You like that you disgusting prick!?" or " You cock sucking degenerate ass wipe!" or Peter's personal favorite " Cum guzzling shit stain of a FUCKBOY! You shitty ass fuck, fucking, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck, SHITTY ASS FUCK!" When a spurt of blood shot up Peter screamed.

 

The red figure turned in an instant and was up on his feet mere seconds later. Bloodied gloved hands reached out to Peter, grabbing him by his shoulders and yanking him up off the couch and to his feet.  
" You saw nothing, and you will say nothing about what you didn't see. You will walk away and completely forget this ever happened. You understand me pretty boy?" Peter was speechless, the red masked man from earlier, his peppermint prince, he was standing before him in a red suit that matched his mask. The man pulled a knife out of one of his belt's many pouches and cut what turned out to be the wolf's tie, off of Peter's wrists. He then turned Peter back towards the door and gave him a rough push. " Now get going! Children shouldn't see this type of violence." without another word the red man pulled a pistol from the holster attached to the back of his belt and pointed it at the bloodied and dazed wolf man.

 

" NO!" Peter lunged for the gun, smacking it upwards sending the oncoming bullet through the roof with little to no noise at all. That gun had one hell of a silencer.  
" What do you think your doing!? I could've shot you!"  
" He doesn't deserve to die! You have no right to take the life of another!"  
"No right? Baby boy, you even know who your talking to? Or who you're even defending?! If anyone on this earth deserves a early ticket to Satan's door step it's him!" the red man pointed at the shaky wolf with the tip of the gun.  
" I was paid Fifty Thousand little George Washington's to off this degenerate bastard! I've been chasing this shit sack for months! And you wanna know why? For the exact thing he just tried to do to you! This crap snacker has done it all baby boy, kidnapping, rape, mate stealing, forced impregnation and child birth, child abuse, mate abuse, murder, cannibalism, basically one of everything! And probably would have done one of everything to YOU if I wasn’t here to stop him! You should be THANKING ME!"

 

Peter hadn't realized until he had hit the wall that he was slowly backing away from the raging red alpha. His peppermint scent was gone and with it went all the affection Peter had once felt for him, replaced by a pungent odor of death and a pure sense of fear which ran through Peter's blood like stampeding bulls. The red man had him flattened against the wall is if he were meant to be apart of the décor. The red clad chest felt firm against him and those strong gloved hands found their way onto his shoulders, gripping him tightly as if he were afraid Peter would flee when in all honestly Peter wouldn't be able to move if he wanted to. His fear seemed to be gripping him harder than the broad muscled alpha himself which seemed nearly impossible as his grip felt bruising. His breath was heavy and at some points staggered, his mask blowing up around his mouth with each deep exhale of hot peppermint breath. When exactly had the scent returned? And what was the hotness he was suddenly feeling in his groin? Too many things were attacking him all at once and then out of nowhere this minty son of a bitch pulled him into the tightest embrace he'd ever experienced, tighter then when Steve and Tony both hugged him after the parade incident.

 

" Okay. Okay. Alright, um-. That’s enough, that’s enough. I-" Peter sucked in a harsh breath when he felt a hand, he hadn't realized had moved, suddenly grope his rear end. He gasped harshly as another part of him was touched by something moist and slightly raw. A pair of hot lips attached themselves to his neck, the origin the overpowering scent waterfall that spewed from the young man's swollen scent glands that pulsed with every racing beat of the boy's heart.  
" I wanna peel this paper thin suit right off of you." the man says after pushing his nose into Peter's scent gland and taking a deep inhale of the pure honey scent.  
" And what'll happen if I let you?" Peter purred a response.

 

What was he doing?! At this rate this red suited man was no better then the damn touchy feely wolf! But something was different about this man, something was substantially different between him and the wolf man. Their scent and overall aura were the complete opposite of each other. The red man was warm and welcoming as though Peter had known him his whole life. While the wolf man was cold, smelling of rot and feces and overall just left an unpleasant aura in the air. Peter knew that he belonged to this strong red clad perfect example of an alpha, and this red clad perfect example of an alpha belonged to him. They didn't need some official mark of bonding to show their soul connection. " Is this what the speaker at that lecture was talking about? Is this the sudden urge to mate that occurs upon meeting your soulmate?" Peter thought. He didn't know and wasn't sure if he even cared, but what he did care about was the raging wolf maniac coming at his soul mate with what looked like a bat. Perhaps that's what his soul mate used to knock the wolf out in the first place.

 

" Get down!" Peter pushed the red man with all his strength, forcing his head down far enough for the swing on the bat to go right over and hit him instead. Square in the nose with a skin crawling CRACK and a fountain of blood that made the blood covered wolf look clean. Peter fell to his knees, holding his nose as if it would save him.  
" YOU SON OF A CUNT!" Was all Peter heard as he looked up to see the wolf man fleeing the room with his soul mate close behind, about to grab the assholes shirt collar. But by the sound of the fading foot steps it was clear that he was to little to late and was now in hot pursuit to where ever the wolf man was leading him. He was left alone and bleeding, left alone to make his own way back to the party when god only knew how many turns that bastard wolf had dragged him through during his attempt at kidnapping. But first, of course, he had to clean himself up because right now he was sure he looked like he had run face first into a wall.

  
============

  
-TO BE CONTINUED-

 


	7. A night to remember -PART TWO-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve seemed a bit surprised, expression changing from confusion to amusement in seconds.  
> " Eh heh.. what? Uh well. Yeah, he smelt fine. Rather nice actually. Why?"  
> Peter couldn't reply, stricken with disbelief. It couldn't be, there's no way it's JUST him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:  
> FUCK, my new spell check is finding errors EVERYWHERE!  
> And i feel so bad for not catching them! Sorry guys, i should be better now that i have the new spellchecker.
> 
> Hello! So sorry for the wait! Life has really gotten in the way lately, i'm a freelance artist and i'd recently gotten a rather large commission which has taken me just about all week to complete. BUT HEY! YOU GET A BONUS PICTURE THIS CHAPTER! So hooray for that! I'd say wait until you finish the chapter to look at the picture but if you don't mind spoilers about what Harry looks like in this then scroll to the bottom to see the picture and then back up to read.
> 
> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY FLUFFY AND CHILDISH. IT'S TWO CHILDHOOD FRIENDS REUNITING AND IN MY OWN DEFENSE THIS IS HOW ME AND MY BEST FRIEND ACTED AFTER MEETING EACH OTHER AFTER 10 YEARS BEING APART. But then again we are both girls so. My actions may be abit skewed by gender but whatever, it's rather enjoyable to read either way. 
> 
> This chapter was AGAIN cut short because it still isn't finished! There's so much important stuff that happens during the party that i just couldn't fit it all in two chapters. But i grantee next chapter will be the end of the party and the beginning of all the WadexPeter antics i have planned.
> 
> Harry and Norman make their debut in this chapter and they are dressed to impress!  
> Harry's outfit was based on the outfit my cousin wore to his wedding, which his bride wore a gorgeous golden dress to match, and Norman's outfit is just based on his fur and the fact that dad has to be just a dazzling as sonny boy is. Don't want to have your thunder stolen by your offspring now do ya?
> 
> I have made a good friend who is a little more well-versed in marvel then me and i had her help me with Norman and Harry to keep them as close to in-character as i could but i did make up some stuff to fit the plot and mood. Hope you hard core marvel fans dont mind. and if Harry and Norman aren't the type to put on a show then pretend they did it to empress Peter because let's be honest Peter is the whole reason Norman threw this party in the first place.
> 
> I read over this about 12 times but there still may be errors so please just read the errors the way you think it should be worded. and as always I will continue this story whether it gets attention or not in the hopes that i can make someone smile.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~The Author

**This chapter has been unaffected by the story wide edit, nothing has been changed**

**==========================================================**

 

 I won't ask this again. Where. Is. MY. SON!!", Tony asked the frantic maid for the sixth time. All she could do was gnaw at her already chewed down nails and run her free hand through her curls over and over, still walking In a circle but now outside on the dirt and gravel driveway.  
" I-I- I d-don't Kn-know what ha-happened s-sir!" She wept.  
" He-He just slipped pa-past me somehow! I'm s-so sorry! I'M SORRY!" She collapsed onto the fountain side bench, holding her face as she let the dams loose on both sides.  
" Ugh, Tony. Let the poor thing go, she's done nothing wrong." A hung over Steve stood a few feet away holding his head. Nepeta highs were famous for their short duration and killer headaches they will cause if you overdose, as in drink half a bottle of wine with catnip as it's second main ingredient.  
" He's still in the building, nnnnnh, none of the guards saw him leave."  
" I gave her a SIMPLE task Steve. To watch our son. For FIVE MINUTES! And not two minutes later, HE'S GONE." Tony threw his arms in the air to emphasize how outrageous the whole situation was, kicking up pebbles and dust as he walked away toward the edge of the driveway, stopping halfway to drop his arms back down and let out a frustrated grunt.  
" To be completely fair Tone, she had a job to do before you shoved another responsibility on her."  
" I'm so sorry Mr. Stark! Please! Forgive me sir, I'll find him! I just need more time!" the maid bleated, her down cast ears dropping lower as her tears continued to flow.

 

" Dad?"

 

A weak voice called from the doorway, all three of them turning to see a tired looking boy, covering his nose, who severely needed a hug. A feathered reptilian waiter stood beside him, holding his stained vest and shirt in his hands, peter was dressed in a clean white dress shirt and a waiter's vest, with a thick gauze pad taped across his swollen and darkly bruised nose. A few lighter bruises were forming on his cheeks and one under his left eye but was hardly visible from a distance.  
" Christ, Peter!" Steve was at his son's side in seconds, hands on his face gently touching the forming dark marks on his skin, tapping his nose so lightly it could be compared to a feather landing on the ground.  
" Wha-. What did you-." Steve Stuttered.  
"How the hell-." Tony soon joined in, breaking from his frozen state to assess the damage.  
" I slipped in the bathroom, knocked my face off the sink. Don’t bother going to find evidence, I already cleaned up. I must've passed out for a few minutes."  
" Minutes? Peter, you've been gone for an hour." Steve's concern only deepened.  
" This looks like more damage than a stationary object can produce. Who did this? And Don't you dare lie to me!" Tony held his son's shoulders, looking for any sign of deceit in his eyes. Peter almost broke immediately from the pure power in his father's upset tone. He bit his lip and kept his eyes on his father, not wanting to look away for fear he'd be found out. Tony had learned the fine art of reading people's faces and detecting lies when he first got into the inventing business, and raising a child who lied a lot in his preteen years only helped to hone his skills that much more.  
" I'm not lying Dad, I mean it. It was just an accident."

 

" It is the truth sir, I found him in one of the men's rooms cleaning up, he left the door open and sounded hurt. We can have his clothes washed and dried within the hour. Until then we have given him a shirt and vest from our employee dress room. I assure you they are clean and unused. One of our guests is a doctor who happily checked him over, she found no fractures but feel free to check for yourself." the tall waiter claimed.  
" Thank you sir, we'd be more than happy to take you up on your offer." Steve shook the waiter's hand in thanks, silently gesturing to Tony to do the same which he did soon after.  
" We will bring the fresh garments to you when they are ready, please enjoy the rest of your night. " the waiter bowed and walked away. Tony turned to Peter once more before shakily laughing and pulling him into the tightest hug he'd ever given.  
" God dammit Peter. Why do you do this to me. You know my heart can't take it. I'm out here praying some sick bastard didn't walk off with you just to find out you knocked yourself flat while taking a piss!"  
"Why did you have to drench me in a enhancer that made a pedophile try to kill me!" Was what Peter wanted to say, but instead he mumbled a soft, " I'm sorry, I just really had to go."  
Tony looked at his son, the wetness in his eyes nearly pouring over.  
" Neither of you are leaving my sight again." He says firmly, closing his eyes tight and taking a deep breath before letting go of his son, the most precious thing in his life that he would have lost if it weren't for a man in red that smelt of peppermint and killed for money.

 

=============

 

The party continued with a few people stopping to ask what happened when Peter passed by and a few actually mistaking him for a waiter. His parents asked him if he wanted to go home but he was stronger than that and told them no. Part of it was his want to see Harry while the other larger part was hoping the red man would come back. He was sitting at a small round table with his Poppa rubbing circles on his back as Tony went to the car to get some Aleve that he kept in the dash for the days his back decided to act up. His nose was throbbing and a pounding headache was beginning to set in. Tony picked up his pace once he came back through the front doors, lightly jogging across the room with a single pill in his hand that he set in front of Peter.

" I'll get you a drink, what do you want?" spoken like an adult talking to a toddler, Tony even bent his knees to look Peter in the eyes.  
" Whatever's over there, I don’t care.", Peter huffed out his reply, lying his head down on the table,  
" Water it is then." Tony gave his son a kiss on the forehead before walking off.  
" You know I could go for a drink as well, stay here pumpkin." Steve gave Peter's back one final reassuring pat and left him alone.

 

Not two minutes later the lights around the room dimmed, leaving a single spot light shining at the top of the stair case. A crowd was gathering at the base, looking up at the figure above. Norman Osborn stood proudly at the top of the stairs in a silver suit that matched his silver lion ears and tail which had a hint of glitter in their fur as they shone and twinkled in the light. A thick silver mane ran down the back of his head, down his neck and stopped at his collar bone, thick fur came down from his sideburns and ran down his jawline growing thinner as it reached his chin.  Harry was beside him and putting on a show of his own. Harry was a gorgeous golden furred tiger, no black on his perfect ears or tail, instead replaced with a darker richer gold for the stripes and warm creamy colors replacing the whites of the tail tip and inside the ears. His short cut red-brown hair was combed thoroughly, giving what length it did have a nice wave and a sheen like none other. His skin was decorated with stripes on either side of his face in a slightly darker shade of his natural skin color which was hinted with a hint of gold blush and glitter on the sides of his face and some black eyeliner on his upper eyelids to make his blue eyes really pop. He was truly beautiful in a male sense, a handsome figure to rival all others and a figure Peter found himself staring at for longer than he should have.

 

Norman's voice was a low rumble as he announced their presence and some other words Peter didn't bother paying attention to as he had his mind and nose, on something else. Something nasty was making it's way through the room at full force, as if a garbage truck had just dumped it's load in the center of the entrance hall. It was everywhere! Seeping from every possible place! WHAT WAS THAT? Why was nobody else affected?! Peter was beginning to dry heave with his empty stomach and cough up copper tasting air when the biggest whiff of UGH he'd ever experienced came flooding over him. With eye's watering and mouth salivating, Peter shot a gaze toward the perpetrator of the foul order. DEAR GOD, it was Harry! Where the hell did he even come from!? Wasn't he just- It was then that Peter noticed that the lights had come back on and half the party was swarming around Norman who was now at the bottom of the stairs and looking their way at Harry who should have been beside him.

 

" Ey peter- God damn, you alright? What happened?" He asked, reaching a hand towards Peter's nose. Peter felt his heart stop for second, how the hell was he suppose to respond to that if he couldn't even open his mouth without puking!? Where were his parents! What was taking them so long? His eyes shot around for any sign of them only to find Steve standing at the drink table looking suspiciously at a waiter holding a tray of oddly colored snacks and Tony shoving said suspicious snacks into his mouth as fast as he could, Norman was unable to contain his laughter as he walked over and smacked Tony on the back making him choke. Dammit Tony!  
" I -I um, Harry- huuhgh!"  
" Ey! Whoa! Let's not, okay? Not all over the floor."  
" No, no I'm fine I just- huuhgh!"  
" Alright! Up you go! Go go go!"  
Before he could mutter a reply Peter was once again being dragged away against his will and down the same damn hallway the wolf had taken as well! But he couldn’t help but feel thankful as he was ushered into one of many bathrooms and knelt in front of the toilet just in time. " Mhm, let it out." Harry gave small encouragements, not knowing HE was the source of the problem.

 

" Gee Pete, what'd you do to yourself? Pain must be pretty bad to cause nausea. Looks fresh too, you do It here?" Peter gave him a simple nod, hoping it would be enough to get him to go away.  
" Look, I'll go get your mom-."  
" Pops, you call him mom and he'll pop you real hard. No joke, I can't even call him that." Peter choked out underneath his gagging.  
" Noted." Harry replied and hastily walked out, shutting the door firmly behind him. Nobody called Steve mom but Tony who used it more as a pet name, " Ey momma." said as a common hello, usually followed by an ass slap, " What's for dinner momma?" said with a hungry stomach after a hard days work, " Ey momma, holla atcha man!" screamed from across the street after seeing Steve on the job during lunch break, usually followed by a item being thrown in Steve's direction. "He the mother to my child, lay finger on him, I break your neck like twig.", okay that last one was a mocking threat to a co-worker who made a comment about Steve on the day they first came home with Peter from the hospital. The comment? That all Steve's baby weight went straight to his FINE ASS.

 

Peter couldn't do this. There was no way. No FRICKEN way! No friendship was worth turning his insides out each time he was in the same room! He couldn't be the ONLY person that's affected, SOMEBODY else had to smell this, it could NOT just be him!  
" Pumpkin? You in this one?" Steve's voice came softly through the door with a knock soon after.  
" It's unlocked." Peter wiped his mouth on his shirt sleeve, the waiter still hadn't returned his clothes so it wasn't exactly HIS shirt that he was soiling.  
" I got your clothes." Speak of the devil.  
" All fresh and red free! Ain't it great? Gonna have to ask what brand they used. Remind me to do that will ya?" Steve locked the door behind him, Peter was already pulling the dress shirt up and over his head with the vest discarded on the floor beside him.  
" Finally! This shirt is so itchy! How do they stand walking around all day in that?"  
" Just use to it sweetie, the discomforts probably worth the pay. Arms up." Peter's irritated skin immediately felt better as the silky fabric of the brand name shirt slid over his body, the vest coming next to hug him tight, and bow tie to top it off.

 

" There, like nothing even happened." Steve smoothed out the wrinkles with a few good pats to Peter's chest and arms, and deemed him presentable.  
" You ok? Your pain really that bad as to send you running to toilet? Never did take your pill, you still want it?"  
" Nah, I'm fine right now, but.. Poppa, can I ask you something?"  
" Yeah, what's wrong?"  
" Did, um, when Harry approached you, did he. Uh."  
" Peter you know how I am about mumbling. Spit it out."  
" Did he.. Smell okay?.. To you?"  
Steve seemed a bit surprised, expression changing from confusion to amusement in seconds.  
" Eh heh.. what? Uh well. Yeah, he smelt fine. Rather nice actually. Why?"  
Peter couldn't reply, stricken with disbelief. It couldn't be, there's no way it's JUST him!

 

" Pete? Hello?? What’s your problem?", Steve tapped his son's padded nose, the disgust and confusion in Peter's eyes along with the odd question on scent suddenly made sense to Steve as he got an idea as to what was going on.  
" He smells like garbage doesn’t he?" Steve says blatantly catching Peter by surprise.  
" Eh…uh…yeah.. He does."  
" Day old diapers?"  
" More like a week but close enough. Why don’t you smell it?"  
" Well two reasons, one because your father marks me every day and renews our bond every weekend making his scent the only thing I smell, other than food and none organic scents like perfume, and two being Harry's not attracted to me and I'm not attracted to him."  
" UM , who says I'm attracted to him?

 

" That scent. That scent is your body's reaction to your attraction and it's response to that attraction, which is obviously negative. This is it's way of saying he ain't for you. Your body is taking his natural sweet smell and transforming it into something disgusting in hopes to stop you from pursuing him any further. This usually happens when you've smelt your soul mates scent, your body has recognized that scent as the one belonging to the person you belong with and will flourish most with, hence the name soul mate. Therefore it will make all other competitors irrelevant and just plain disgusting to you in hopes it will make you want to go after your true mate. But the REAL question here is. Who is he?"   
Peter was speechless, he was so screwed. So much for keeping his murderous soul mate a secret. He couldn't hide it now that he told Steve he was experiencing this tell tale sign that he's met his one and only. Should have kept his mouth shut. Well at least this explains why all of those blind dates never worked out scent wise.

 

" They should have told you about this during the presentation last Friday. Your blindness is telling me they didn't?"  
" No, no they didn't. unless they said it during the alpha male section that I blacked out on…" Peter whispered that last part, hoping Steve wouldn't hear it but his laughter told him he had heard it all. Fuck of course he heard it, his ears were out!  
" You SLEPT through the SECOND most beneficially part of the presentation for you? The part you should have given AT LEAST more than half of your attention to!" The laughter would have felt more cruel if it wasn't coming from his Poppa, a man who would never do anything intentionally to hurt him. Peter just had to awkwardly chuckle along, why was this so damn funny?  
" I didn't sleep through it! I had a certain.. THING, yeah, a thing on my mind."  
" Noooo, you had a certain MAN on your mind! No joke pumpkin, who is he?" Steve wiped the wetness from his eyes, his giggle fit slowing as he tried to transition back to seriousness.

 

" I don’t know his name, I don’t even know his face, I saw him from behind. I just know he's tall, dirty blonde, with strong arms, he has KILLER thighs and-"  
" Sounds like your father with a blonde wig!"  
" EW NO-"  
" NYA-HAHAHA!" There was that laugh again, more evil this time in it's villain-esque manner,  
" POPPA, PLEEEEASE. Are you gonna laugh at your poor son's situation or HELP your poor son's situation!"  
" Ok ok-." Steve chokes on a breath, " Alright.. Uh, here." He walks to the toilet paper roll, which was SUPER soft, and ripped off two squares of the material. Rolling both separate squares into neat decent sized balls, each a bit thick from the thickness of the high quality paper product that Steve HAD to have for the house!

 

" Here ya go champ. This might hurt a bit-.", Peter flinched as Steve carefully pushed one into each nostril, pushing them in a bit further once he realized they were still visible from a few feet away.  
" Ah- ow.." Peter winced as the soft material rubbed against his even softer bruised nostrils.  
" Alright you’re a bit nasally but we can chock that up to swelling. Can you smell this?" Steve pulled out a bottle of his high quality peachy scent suppressant that he always carried on him to mask his omeganess on the job, because offenders don’t take omega police officers as seriously as alpha ones, and it didn't hurt to carry it while off the job as well to keep touchy alphas at bay. He sprayed the contains of the tiny bottle into his palm and covered Peter's nose completely with his hand. Peter tried, but couldn't even breath through his nose. Mission accomplished. Now pray to god he won't be able to TASTE the week old dirty diaper that was Harry Osborn.

 

=============

 

" What about flowers, does he like those?"  
" For god's sake child, I'm his father not his god damn DIARY."  
Harry hadn't shut up since he traded places with Steve over ten minutes ago. Waiting for him to return with Peter was becoming a task for Tony with Harry spewing questions about every little detail varying from his hobbies to what shampoo he uses.  
" I'm sorry, I just like him so much. I want to impress him."  
" Just act like yourself and you'll be fine. Trust me he's no princess in waiting, no need to pull out all the stops to get him to accept you."  
" If you say so." Harry paused for a moment before continuing." What about colors, does he have a favorite color?"  
" STEVE!" Tony straightened up and yelled down the hallway catching Harry off guard, making him stumble backwards a few steps. As if on queue, said man walked around the corner with Peter in tow, taking their sweet time. Peter froze a few feet away from Harry. Why did He have to be so damn handsome?! If only he were Peter's peppermint prince instead of that murderous man masquerading as a waiter in spandex, even if that man smelt of pure lust and was seemingly made out of all Peter's dreams and wishes come true. Though harry was indeed very handsome he was missing some key features that Peter's prince had all to much of. A strong body, big boned and tall with dreamy eyes and a gorgeous smile and-. Uh.. Ahem. Yeah.

 

" There he is! Mister knock his head off a sink! Your father told me everything, Didn't know you were such a klutz!" Harry laughed as he finished his sentence.  
" Gee thanks, you just lost ten hot points for insulting me."  
" Aw come on Peter, I'm just joking!" Harry laughed softer and placed a gentle hand on Peter's shoulder, leaning in close to whisper all too loudly "Seriously, I need those hot points."  
That brought a chuckle out of Peter, and he had to admit he couldn't smell Harry at all or taste him so that was a bonus. " I guess dynamic scent doesn't work like normal scent does where you can, most times, taste what you're smelling. What luck I've been blessed with." Peter thought to himself, silently applauding his Poppa's quick thinking. Now he could  actually enjoy the rest of the evening! Well to the best he could with no sense of smell and a banged up nose. You can't always win.

 

They had an hour till dinner, giving them time to catch up. Turns out neither of them had much to talk about, Peter told Harry about school, his science trophies and such, but Harry didn't seem to interested. Where were his eyes? They weren't were Peter wanted them, which would be his face, that’s for sure. What was he looking at? He seemed to be in a trance, Peter gave him a backhanded slap on the arm to regain his currently lost attention.  
" What are you looking at?" He asked, trying to follow Harry's glare which seemed to be trained on his ass end. Holding in his fury Peter gave Harry a chance to explain himself before exploding.  
" What?" Harry eyes darted in the opposite direction, his hand reaching behind him to rub at his neck, the tell tale sign of being caught red handed. " I wasn't looking at anything In particular." A small drop of sweat rolls down his brow.  
"WOO, is it getting hotter in here or am Is it just me?" Peter begins to growl, a low rumble of a warning that was slowly getting louder. Harry's ear flatten down as he puts his hands up in defense.  
" Alright alright! Calm down, geez. I know what your thinking and NO I was not looking at your butt."  
" O'really? What else in that general area of my body could you possibly be looking at? My thigh? My hip? OH how about my-"  
" Tail." Harry interrupted Peter's rant.

 

Peter was frozen in place. He tucked his tail between his legs and wrapped it around his left leg in some form of self security.  
" I was looking at your tail." Harry continues, moving his eyes down to the fluffy appendage and then back at Peter.  
Peter shied away, face red and ears drooping sideways in confusion. He unwrapped his tail and held it in his hands, running his fingers through the 2 inch long fur at the tip. Nobody had ever complimented his tail before. It's not like it was special or anything.  
" O-Oh..?" Peter stumbled on his words.  
" Mhm, It's real pretty. I bet it's really soft."  
Peter's face blew up with blush. He gripped his tail tighter, giving it a little gentle twist as he processed what Harry had just said.  
" Is this you attempt at flirting?" Peter asked shyly, peeking at Harry through his bangs.  
" That depends, is it working?"  
Peter gave a short laugh, turning back towards Harry and dropping his tail to flow freely behind him where it belonged. Harry placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, giving him a handsome smile.

 

Peter returned the smile, rather shyly, and turned away to look around for his parents and found them rather quickly as they stood out pretty well. He could just barely hear his father talking about his recently approved idea for a super intelligent mini computer to a very Neutral, but at the same time agitated, looking Norman. Norman's past few projects had been a disaster and Tony rubbing in his success didn't seem to appeal to the old lion. Steve was standing beside them also looking unimpressed but retained a constant smile on his face from Norman's ever growing annoyance which showed through his stoic face from the obvious twitching of his tail and brow. Peter chuckled, earning Harry's attention.  
" What?"  
" My father made it his mission tonight to drive yours insane. And by the looks of it he's already succeeded in his task." Peter pointed at their parents.  
" Oh yeah, Dad's usually so emotionless and well hidden but lately he's been real easy to anger, especially in the past few Months. Business has been tough and now he flips at the sound of a pin dropping. I'm just lucky I was away at college for most of his meltdown."

 

A sudden outburst shot through the crowd; louder than the music and the combined chatter of the guests. Norman had snapped, mane puffed out in intimidation, with claws and fangs bared as he yelled louder; making crazed gestures at nothing. His stance became animalistic and his growl was loud and dominant, just begging to be challenged. But Tony, Who's stench of pure dominance and anger has cleared an entire building more than once, showed no interest towards the invitation to brawl. Instead he stood with his arms crossed, biting his lip holding back laughter with the biggest shit eating grin Peter had ever seen him make. The corners of his lips were twitching from the strain of holding his amusement in and he looked fit to burst at any moment. Steve had backed up like any Omega naturally would in the presence of a fuming Alpha, even though he could easily flatten Norman with a single well aimed punch. He noticed his unreasonable fear a second later and stood next to Tony, giving off a more threatening aura than Tony ever could in a situation as amusing as this. His stone cold face said " Touch him and die." but his using of Tony as a shield was saying " Don’t hurt me please, take him instead.". Steve hated when his Omega instincts got in the way.

 

" Maybe we should go outside." Peter whispered, tail tucking between his legs.  
" What? Ya scared?" Harry teased him, wiggling his fingers in the trade mark spooky fashion. Going as far to run them up the back of Peter's neck, successfully making him jump.  
" Stop that!" He smacked his hands away, a low grow beginning to form in his throat.  
" Come on Pete! Dad's just letting off some steam, nothing's gonna happen. Besides, isn't this the least bit amusing to you?"  
" No not really, I'd rather not see my father get his face caved in. No thank you."  
" C'mon, where's your sense of fun?" Harry ran his fingers up Peter's arm in a spider like motion making the young Omega hiss and jump away.  
" Knock it off!"  
" If you don't like spider fingers, then how about the tickle fingers!" Harry was swift and before Peter could even process what he had said Harry's fingers were on his waist, tickling him as if it were a life or death situation.  
 Peter smacked at Harry's hands to no avail, his lack of breath and squirming was stealing away the energy he needed to land a solid punch. He couldn't help but feel like a child again which actually felt pretty good.  
" nnnNNNOOOOO! STOP! STOP IT!"  
" The tickle monster stops for no man! You've been ordered to endure the fiercest of tickle tortures! Take your sentence like a man!"

 

" I DON'T WANNA BE A MAN! STOP! PLEASE, I CAN'T BREATHE! DAD HALP!!" Peter pleaded as he crumbled to the floor, Harry kneeling beside him and continue his onslaught of torturous tickles.  
Both Norman and Tony stopped their stand off to look at their boys, Norman reverting back to his calmer normal self and Tony keeping his grin but this time directing it at the scene before him. Peter began to kick his legs and cover his sides with his arms but Harry saw through it and attacked his neck instead. Peter uncovered his sides to cover his neck,  Harry responded to this by switching back to Peter's waist in which Peter released his neck and cover his sides again. They repeated these actions four or five times before a well placed kick to the knee threw Harry off balance, giving Peter time to crawl away, get up, and bolt out the front doors.  
" No tickle monster! Stay away!" He teased, laughing as he ran, Harry getting up and following him making childish roaring sounds.

 

" Why can't you two behave like your sons?" Steve asked as the front doors shut and the party continued with a brighter glow from the adorable scene.  
" You're asking the impossible sweetie. I'd sooner swallow a box of nails then tickle monster this bas-HHNNGG!!" Tony tensed up as something cold and wet slide down his back. Steve was just about keeling over as Norman gave a hearty laugh, holding a drink which had one less ice cube then it did when he got it.

 

=============

 

" Where are you peter?" Harry called in a playful tone.  
He listened carefully, ears perked and turning towards the smallest sounds, like the sound of gravel crunching under feet nearby. A devilish smile spread across his gold dusted cheeks. As he crept closer the swans bowed their heads as if to say hello but a one of the smaller swans was busy looking over the edge of the fountain at something that was hiding there. It made a small honk of glee, wagging it's tail and fluffing it's wings. A silent sound came soon after, a very hushed shushing sound and as Harry crept around the corner of the fountain he spotted a young beautiful omega sitting with his back to the fountain wall with his head turned to look up at the excited little swan. Harry stopped and kneeled down, balancing on the balls of his feet. His eyelids drooped as he took a deep quiet breath, letting it out in a blissful sigh. Amongst the flowers and foliage that surrounded the fountain Peter looked like an angel, rose petals fell gently around him as he brushed up against one of the bushes. Harry could have sworn he say a halo above his head.

 

The little swan honked again, bringing Harry out of his trance and making Peter jumped.  
" Target acquired. Locking on." Harry slumped forward, putting out his hands to catch himself. He got into a predatory pose, ready to pounce on his unsuspecting victim. A rustle in a nearby tree catch Peter's attention , making him look Harry's way. He had been spotted. He gave a short shrill scream as Harry pounced like a true tiger, tackling Peter to the ground with a slight roll that brought them of the soft grass surrounding the fountain and out onto the pointy gravel. Peter hissed as several of the tiny rocks pierced right through his clothes and scratched at his back. Harry laid comfortably across Peter with a snicker on his that made Peter uncomfortable.  
" Didn't even try to fight back. What kinda cat are ya Pete?" His haunting smirk turned sweet, calming into a gentle smile.  
" You make me feel like such a child." Peter admitting, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.  
" Gotta admit it myself Peter, I haven't had this good of a time since our playdates abruptly ended all those years ago. I was pretty sad when my dad told me we weren't going to the tower anymore."  
" He ever say way?" Peter asked as Harry sat up and gave him a hand.  
" Eh I don’t remember, but knowing him it was probably something to do with your dad's big mouth."  
" Can't disagree with ya there." Peter chuckled, leaning back on his palms and looking up at the sky.

 

Harry went quiet, staring down at his hands for a while. Peter turned his gaze at him, concern in his eyes.  
" Ey. You ok?"  
Harry took a long inhale, releasing it all in one big sigh.  
" You know, I've got something I wanna tell you but. Gah, I just feel you're going to hate me for it."  
 " I could never hate you. Tell me." Peter ignored the rustling tree a few feet away from them, blaming the constant movement on a small animal. There was no wind tonight so what else could it be? He tried not to focus on it, giving his full attention to Harry.  
" Your sure it won't affect us in anyway? I really don’t want to loose you again."  
" It won't. I'm not going anywhere. Now please, tell me." The tree rustles again.  
" Ok." Harry takes another deep breath. " Ya know how I use to pull your tail?... Well I, uh.. There was kinda a reason for that." The tree rustles again, slightly louder this time.  
" And what reason was that?" Peter replied in a rather sultry voice that he didn't mean to make. where the hell did that come from? Harry's face blew up, turning his golden cheeks bright red and putting a stutter in his voice.  
" Well. The reason was. Uh. The reason was. That i-." The tree rustled again, this time catching Peter's full attention and as he looked at he noticed a single large golden feather fall down from the branches. He squinted his eyes in disbelief. No bird had feathers that big! Someone was watching them. He had to tell Harry-!

 

" PETER!"

 

" Huh?" Peter shook his head to clear his trance. Focusing his gaze back on Harry he saw that he looked upset, or was it embarrassed?  
" Were you listening?"  
" I uh, I'm sorry Harry that tree behind you keeps moving and it's distracting me." Harry blinks his eyes a few times in confusion, then turned his head to look at the tree. No movement what so ever. Harry let out a frustrated grunt and grabbed Peter by the shoulders pulling him close till their noses almost touched.  
" Peter, I need you to listen to me. I won't repeat myself again, my pride won't be able to take it. Now tell me, are you listening?"  
" Yes…" Peter slowly nodded, keeping eye contact. Ignore the stupid tree Peter! Pay attention!  
" I.. Love.. you." Harry paused between each word as if waiting for something to happen.  
" Wha-?"  
"  I love you. I love you, I always have, since the first day I met you I knew I would grow up just waiting for the day I could confess it to you and you'd understand."

 

" Harry i-"  
" Now before you diss me and completely cut our ties forever, hear me out. I can take care of you, once I get out of school I'll get a great job that will get us everything we want!"  
"Harry-"  
" I'll buy you a big house, with a wide back yard for you to do anything you want! Paint, raise animals, have a garden, anything-!"  
" HARRY!" Peter feral features slipped out with his anger, fur poofing up, eyes turning to slits with teeth and claws extending to their full length. Harry looked in awe at the fierce beast his sweet childhood crush had turned into. It took Peter a few seconds to realize and shrink back to his civilized self . He cleared his throat before speaking.  
" Harry, I'm flattered I really am but, you're trying too hard. I don't need all that stuff. You're sounding like you want to turn me into one of those fat needy house wives."  
" Well I'm sorry Peter but I was raised to believe you should shower a male omega with everything you can and-"

 

" Ya see Harry that's one of the few reasons you and me wouldn't work. You don’t see me as a human being. You've been hiding it all night but you can't keep it from me after so many years of other people doing the exact same thing. I know that look you give me. You see me as a trophy, an item that needs to be put on a shelf and kept safe when in reality I am no different than you or any other omega. I need someone who isn't going to choke me with their affections. I need someone who's going to let me out of the house once in a while, let me get a job, have a life."  
" I’d let you do that! I'm sorry if my up bringing skewed my judgment, but I only said those things because I want you to feel safe and loved when I wouldn't be around! Of course i would let you do anything that would make you happy! I'm willing to give my life up for you!"  
" But I can't do the same." Peter shucked Harry's hands off and stood up.  
" What'd you mean?" Harry watched Peter walk a few feet before finally standing up himself and following close behind.  
" Honestly, I'm not to sure myself" Peter wrapped his arms around himself and sighed. He took to staring at his shoes rather than at Harry as he approached.  
" Something has happened recently. Something that has changed my whole life. For better? For worse? I don't know yet. But I do know it's meant to be."  
" Peter you're talking gibberish to me right now. What are you trying to say?"  
" I saying that-.." Peter sighed, " That I think I found the one. My one.

 

Harry stood confused for a slight moment, then all at once his expression changed from caring and sweet to something horrid and cruel. " Your one? You mean your soulmate?" Harry chuckled.

 

" Peter, sweetie, those are just a myth."  
" They are not! I met him tonight and everything I was told would happen when I met him happened!"  
" What were you told would happen? That you would feel a sudden hotness in your pants? That you would loose all control of your body and motor skills? That you're one and only would smell like any other person but it would excite you more than a normal person would? Did he smell sweet Peter? Did he smell like pie? Did that pie make you happy?"  
" Knock it off!"  
" Did he back you into a corner, talk sweet little nothings into your ears while feeling you up?"  
" Harry!" Peter gave a warning growl. Harry only took it as a challenge, stepping closer to take Peter's chin in his hand.  
" Did he kiss you? Did you let him? Did you pucker up like little kids on the playground hiding under the slide, hoping not to get caught?" Harry leaned in close, tilting his head slightly to get his lips as close to Peter's as he could without touching them. A wide smirk on his face gave Peter little hope that he was going to back off and say " Just kidding!". Peter wished he would, Peter wished he would redeem himself as a friend and just back off but the longer Harry kept him like this the less faith Peter retained.

 

" Well? Did he?"  
" Stop.. Back off."  
" Make me. Or do you like me being this close." Harry's smirk turned to a stone cold line, his eyes darkening with something that wasn't playful. Then Peter's prediction came true, Harry wasn't joking at all. He was slowly closing the space between them, and Peter was doing nothing to stop him.  
' Come on, do something! Do something dammit!' Peter screamed in his head but his body had completely shut down, refusing to co-operate. All he could do was choke on his shattered breath, He was going to let his first kiss be stolen by a man he thought he could trust. No, there was still time. There was still time for Harry to stop this and show that he wasn't the stereotypical asshole that men are made out to be when around young unbonded omegas. He wasn't like them. He wasn't like them! HE WASN'T -!

 

**KLUNCK**

 

" AH!! FFFFUCK!" Harry crippled over, holding the back of his head. He took his hand away to look and there was a small amount of blood on his palm. A large rock laid next to him that wasn't there before. He picked It up and stood up straight, turning in the direction he believed it had come from.  
" WHO THREW THAT!?"  
" Jesus! Harry are you alright?" Peter stood beside him, reaching out a hand to help.  
"Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me, I'm about to blow a fucking fuse and I'd hate for you to be in the way when it happens!"  
" Harry, somebody Is obviously watching us and is not happy with you! We need to go back inside!" Peter pleaded as Harry walked toward the darkness, checking the bushes and behind the well kept trees along the hill.  
"No! Not till I find this fucker and ring his neck!"

 

**THONK**

 

" DAMMIT!" Another smaller rock came hurdling from the darkness, hitting it's target right upside the head.  
" COME OUT YOU FUCKING COWARD! FACE ME LIKE A MAN!"

 

**FWIP**

 

" JEZUZ-, SHIT!" Harry crumbled to the ground after  another small rock socked him right in the gut.  
" Alright! We need to go!" Peter grabs Harry's arm and pulls him toward the doors.  
" No! I can't let this rock fucker win!"  
" Harry let go of your dumb ass pride and get in the fucking building!!"  
Harry's anger turned to pure shock as the lips of an angel spewed the words of Satan. Peter used this sudden stupor to get him up the steps and through the front doors. This was just great. How was he going to explain this one away? " Oh we were climbing the trees and Harry fell. " bullshit! Like they'd believe that! If he told the truth they'd probably put the building on lock down from the danger of the opposing rock assassin which was probably just a kid trying to get a peek at the party! Peter Dropped Harry to open the double doors. As he turned back to grab him again he could've sworn he saw another golden feather float down from the leaves of that same tree. The tree that was obviously hiding something, or someone.

 

=========================

 

 TO BE CONTINUED

***BONUS IMAGE***

** **


	8. A night to remember -PART THREE-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " A penny for your thoughts?" Harry asked in a uncomfortably soothing voice.  
> " I'd rather not talk right now."  
> " That's fine." Harry chuckled, putting his hands up in a playful defeat." That's perfectly fine. I can wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT:  
> CHRIST, THERE WAS A LOT OF ERRORS IN THIS!  
> I'm sorry guys! I was real tired when i uploaded this and was just glad i got it done. Every week or so i reread my latest chapter to make sure i didn't miss anything and let me tell ya, THERE WAS LIKE FORTY MISTAKES.  
> Again i'm sorry!  
> I may have still missed some.
> 
> I TRIED YOU GUYS!  
> I TRIED TO GET THIS OUT ON NEW YEARS EVE BUT I JUST KEPT ADDING TO IT!  
> I TRIED! I REALLY, DID I SWEAR!
> 
> Gosh darn it! This was a completely unplanned chapter which made writing it take even longer than it should have. Believe it or not i wanted to get this out before Christmas, but obviously that didn't happen.  
> Any way, HAPPY LATE NEW YEARS! 
> 
> Now since this chapter wasn't exactly planned it is a bit more tame and on the fluffy side. Some tension builds towards the end and Harry just seems to be digging himself deeper and deeper into the earth's core with his attitude towards Peter. And I'm sorry if Harry is horribly out of character, i have a friend who knows marvel inside and out and says i'm doing a good job but i can't help but still doubt myself.  
> I also apologize if Steve and Tony are out of character as well.
> 
> Yes this was suppose to be the chapter where Peter and Wade see each other and get to talk without there being a snarky tiger or a touchy wolf in the way but i couldn't just end the last chapter with Harry getting pelted with rocks and then not follow up with it in the next chapter. And i personally hate stories that do huge jump cuts to avoid going into detail about the little things so i try to avoid it as best i can.  
> I wasn't going to just write " Harry got fixed up and dinner was served".  
> HELL NO!  
> I like to think i'm a LOT more dedicated than that!  
> There will be jump cuts in the future but those will be to just bypass days or weeks where nothing plot important or note worthy happens.
> 
> Anyway, i hope you guys like this more calm chapter after the last two crazy ones.  
> The next chapter is the last one with the party and IS preplanned so it should be out a lot faster than this one! The reason the party has been going on for four chapters in because it is crucial to the plot and where basically all future drama stems from for the rest of this story.  
> Thank you all for your patience and kind comments!
> 
> As always i will continue this story regardless if it gets attention or not in hopes i will make someone, somewhere, looking through the spideypool archive, smile.  
> I did proof read this about six times but there may still be mistakes in my sentencing and spelling.  
> Please read them as you think they should be spelled/worded.
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> ~ The Author
> 
> P.S.  
> No picture this chapter but the next one will have one!
> 
> P.P.S  
> Norman's late wife share's my name (⊙-⊙)
> 
> P.P.P.S  
> go check out my friends story! http://archiveofourown.org/works/8853940
> 
> P.P.P.P.S  
> Alright i'm done.

**This chapter has been unaffected by the story wide edit, nothing has been changed**

**==========================================================**

 

 

" Well Stark, seems our sons are more meant to be then we thought." Norman chuckles, taking a short sip of his drink.

" We?" Tony replied. They were sitting next to each other at one of the small round tables, both laid back and relaxed in the surprisingly comfortable little chairs.  
" If I remember correctly you’re the one who thought that they would make a good match."  
" Come now Tony, I know you believe in them too."  
" A tickle fight between childhood friends is not evidence of a soul connection." Steve nudged himself into the conversation, talking a seat next to Tony and scooting his chair closer to lay his head of his husbands shoulder. Tony put his arm around Steve's neck and gave his temple a gentle kiss.  
" Ugh you two are so domestic! Me and Emily were never this snoggy."  
" We aren’t domestic, right schmoopsie-poopsie?" Tony tightened his arm around Steve's neck, bring him closer and squishing their faces together, cheek to cheek.  
" That's right my handsome hubby wubby." Steve put on a fake purr and began rubbing his face against Tony's.  
" You're my little sugar booger."  
" You're my snuggy-wuggy-schnookie-wookie."  
" I am not drunk enough to deal with this…" Norman groaned, rubbing his temples.

 

" I wuv you so much, honey muffin."  
" I wuv you more, cookie tush."  
" No I wuv you more."  
" No I wuv you more!"  
" You are so gorgeous."  
" You're more gorgeous-er."  
A loud sigh sounded from the tired grey lion. " I need more wine.."  
Norman sat himself up, grabbing his empty glass from the table before standing and walking away.  
" Gorgeous-er?" Tony asked once Norman was out of earshot.  
" I was improvising! It worked didn't it?"  
" Indeed it did." The two separated, both sitting up in their respective chairs. Steve began rambling about some bitch who tried to start a fight with him because he was a male omega and was stealing all the attention away from her. Tony tried to listen while sipping at his vodka martini but in the end drifted off, his mind going elsewhere. While taking in the aftertaste Tony's calm was broken by the sound of quickening foot steps and panicked breathing.

 

Peter was running towards them ears pinned back and tail frizzed up. His face was red, eyes widened and brows lowered in fear. He crawled beneath the small table, settling himself between his parents and curling up beneath their chairs.  
" What's the matter bud?"  
Steve was quick to stand and kneel beside his chair, looking down at his shivering son. Lip bit and quivering, Peter only stared back. Steve soon got his answer as an angry voice screamed his husbands name.  
" STARK!!"  
It came from Norman who was making his way over to the couple, tugging Harry by his arm like a child to which the young man did not look pleased about.

 

" What is the meaning of this!?" Norman demanded an answer, stopping and turning Harry to show the thin but obvious streak of blood going down his neck; staining the white collar of his dress shirt. The impact zone of the first rock was quite obvious as a large lump had already formed where it had hit and blood from a small scrape had begun to mat the hair. The second impact was a large bruise at the base of his neck but the third impact to his stomach went unnoticed as his clothes covered the evidence.  
" Whoa, what happened to you champ? Take a tumble?" Tony teased.  
" My son is not the kind of klutz yours happens to be!"  
Peter scoffed from his spot beneath the chairs, causing Steve to chuckle.  
"He left this building spotless with Peter and ten minutes later he comes back bloodied and bruised! I demand an explanation!" Norman was growing more feral by the second. His pupils slit and his fangs sliding out.

 

" What do you want me to do about it!? I wasn't there! Ask Harry for Chrissake he's the one that's injured here!" Tony defended himself. How exactly could this be connected to him in anyway?  
" It's nothing dad-" Harry mumbled defensively under his breath.  
" Blood isn't nothing! Bruises and scrapes are not nothing! Something happened and I want to know what!"  
" We were just messing around! I knocked my head off the fountain alright! Case closed!"  
Harry lied through his teeth. If Peter hadn't made such a good point about the ridiculousness that telling the truth would cause Harry would have proudly said that some fucktard was chucking rocks! Buuuuuuutttt that would stall the party and it would cause a big unnecessary ruckus over something that was most likely just a rebellious child looking to cause trouble. And damn if those gorgeous teal eyes didn't make him want to worship the boy and follow his every command then he didn't know what could.

 

" Don’t lie to me boy." Norman tightened his grip on Harry's arm, making the young man flinch slightly.  
" I'm not lying! I just hit my head!"  
" Twice?!"  
" C'mon Norm, What do you think happened? Peter beat the snot outta your kid?" Tony walked over and leaned an elbow on Harry's shoulder, making the boy slump over slightly.  
" Awww Harry, did Petey beat you up?" Tony reached over and pinched Harry's cheek. Harry blushed furiously at the thought of being dominated by such a sweet little thing as Peter, which was totally unethical. Omega's can't over power Alpha's, how preposterous!  
" Who knows Stark, maybe your son's clumsiness wore off on mine." Norman released Harry's arm and retracted his fangs and claws, apparently noticing the ridiculousness of his claims and attempting to change the subject. Tony smiled back just to get it over with. He turned toward Steve who had fished Peter out from under the chair and was now being used as a shield by the child.  
" Did Norman scare ya Pete? Don't worry, he's harmless." Tony growls the last two words, his voice dripping with poison. A silent threat that caused Norman's claws to quickly dart back out. He hid them again before anyone could notice.

 

" Scared? Pffb! I not scared of anything!" Peter walked out in front of Tony and stood tall with his fists on his hips. Norman came up behind the boy and gave a raspy short growl. Peter jumped, leaping towards his father and wrapping his arms around his neck. Tony nearly crumbles to the ground as Peter tried to climb his side and successfully hooked one leg around his waist. A harsh laughter erupted from the silver lion, followed by a quiet chuckle from Harry. Tony pealed his son off, holding him steady as Peter had nearly collapsed upon straightening up. Shakily, Peter takes a deep breath and flattens his puffed up fur.  
"Real funny, who's suppose to be the adult here?" Peter asks the laughing male.  
"My apologies Peter, but you're too easy."  
Peter puffed back up hearing this, face growing red and pupils shrinking in unreleased anger. He releases a high pitched "Mffm!" Noise and turns away, walking towards to food table with his tail held high and ears perked back.

 

" Pete, wait up!" Harry attempted to pursue his target but found himself restrained by a strong grip on his arm.  
" You're not going anywhere looking like that! Off with you! To the rest rooms and don't come back until your presentable!" Norman spits his orders with a side of snark. Harry replies with a long drawn out "UGGGGHHHHH.", leaving the adults by themselves once more. Steve sat back down, folded one leg on top of the other and used it as leverage for his bent arm. Head resting in the propped up hand he taps his free fingers on the table while watching Peter browse the contents of the table. Nothing but junk food and sickly sweet gourmet treats, nothing Steve wanted at that current moment. But Peter grabbed one of everything, bringing back a plate full of chocolate covered breads and fruits, pastries from around the world, and a hand full of those colorful finger foods that Tony had gorged himself on early.  
Peter returned happier than when he left, happily purring to himself. He walked over to Tony who had also retaken his seat and set himself on his lap, receiving a sharp loss of breath from the older male.

 

" Christ Pete, you putting on weight?! When did you get so heavy?" Tony wheezed, re-positioning himself so Peter wasn't crushing his groin.  
" When I grew older than twelve." Peter replies, smelling one of the colorful treats before popping it in his mouth.  
" Holy Fu- Go sit on your mother!" Tony struggles to move himself, trapped beneath the weight of his one hundred and fifty pound pride and joy. He eventually stops and accepts his fate as a chair for the pain in the ass he couldn't help but adore.  
" Nope!" His not so small bundle of joy chirped turning around slightly to give him a big smile, the tip of his tongue sticking out between his crumb covered, frosting stained lips. A gorgeous sound followed soon after.  
Peter's purr was like music to his ears. It was just as, if not, sweeter than his mate's spine tingling song of affection and trust. Said mate reaches over and grasps Tony's hand, giving him a sweet smile and a " Just deal with it." kind of expression. Peter purrs louder the more he eats, unconsciously wrapping his tail around Tony's head, the tip settling next to his ear and slapping him on the cheek happily with every treat that was eaten.

 

" Oooh, if I weren't so disgusted I'd say this is the sweetest act of family love I'd ever seen."  
" Jealous?" Tony rasps, blowing the long locks of fur away from his mouth area, spitting one strand out that had got in his mouth.  
" Heh, you wish. The last thing I need is another reason for you to annoy me."  
Norman took his seat and pushed himself a few feet away from the table, getting as much distance as possible without looking rude. A half minute of comfortable silence passed before a slight crack was heard and Tony groaned.  
" Alright kiddo, this is borderline torture, I demand compensation. A sweet compensation." Tony spoke like a king addressing his court.  
Peter turns to look at him, cheeks full of something chocolate as it was smudged on the corners of his mouth. His ears folded back as if in thought. Peter turned back to stare at his plate. Suddenly his ears perked up. Steve watched in amusement as Peter picked out the only piece of healthy food on the plate, a rice cake smudged with a light yellow speckled substance that was either cream cheese or some kinda frosting. He nearly lost his mind as Peter carefully balanced the hockey puck shaped cake on Tony's forehead. Peter pecked his father's cheek with a chocolate covered kiss and perked his lips into a anger melting smile. How could you be angry at something so innocent.

 

" Thanks." Tony mumbles. Peter restrains his laughter and returns to his sugar buffet. Upon looking at the plate he realized something wasn't right. A pink cookie that was sitting on the very top of everything else was missing. The first person he looks at is Norman who was messing with his phone and was completely crumb free. He looks at Steve, he too was clean of any evidence and was too busy picking fun at his father, slowly pushing the rice cake across his forehead, getting closer and closer to falling off. One off centered poke caused the cake to change course, slipping down Tony's brow and settling over top of his left eye. Steve burst, letting his laughter fill the empty space around them, nearly drowning out the music and chatter of the other guests. Peter giggled as well, taking his eyes off his plate once again. Looking back a few seconds later Peter found yet another cookie missing. Two were missing! What was going on?! His parents weren't doing it, Norman wasn't doing it, Harry was in the bathroom-!....

 

Or was he?

 

Peter heard something beneath the table, the lightest tapping noise that even he was surprised he had picked up. Peter turned back to his father who looked slightly confused at Peter's devilish smile.  
" Dad, can I get a puppy?"  
Tony jolted up, his rice cake eye patch flying to the floor.  
" What?! Peter, where is this coming from? Since when did you care about pets other than fish?" Tony's eyes were wide with genuine curiosity. Peter peered over his shoulder and saw exactly what he expected to see. A hand slowly reaching up and over the table's edge. He waited for the perfect time to strike.

 

" I was just thinking a dog might be helpful to have around ya know? A big guard dog like a Saint Bernard or a Great Dane…" Peter trailed off, looking back over his shoulder, a striped hand with a golden sleeve was halfway to the his plate feeling around for it's glass edge.  
" Well I-. Uh, I don’t know Peter I mean ya got JJ to protect ya. Ain't he enough?"  
" You can't teach a security system to roll over." Peter said matter of factly, still watching the hand creep closer until it found the plate and pulled it a bit closer towards the edge of the table. Tony followed his son's gaze and saw the hand as well, Steve had been watching the whole time and had a small smirk on his face, just as curious to see what Peter had planned.

 

As the fingers reached their target and went to grab one of the treats Peter pounced, sinking his claw tips into the invader. A surprised yip came from below followed by a loud thunk as the thief jumped and hit his head, rattling the entire table.  
" FUCK!" A familiar voice yelled.  
Peter released his captive, the hand immediately sinking back under the table. The grown ups laughed with Steve complimenting him on his aim. Peter giggled for a few seconds before sliding off his father's lap to peek under the table. Sure enough there was Harry rubbing his pin pricked hand and wincing in a mixture of pain and annoyance. Peter crawled under to kneel in front of him, arms hugging his knees in order to fit entirely without knocking his head off the hard glass table top.

" What did you learn?"  
Harry scowled at Peter, face wrinkled in the classic child being scolded look.  
" Mrrrrrrrr." Harry growled non-threateningly, gurgling a bit towards the end.  
" What did you learn." He was asked again in a more stern tone.  
" Never touch an omega's food.." Harry grunted out.  
" And why?" Peter tried, a little snark in his tone.  
" C'mon Pete, I'm hungry and you took the last snicker doodle."  
" WHY?" Peter's tone grew cold, attempting to sound intimidating but wasn't exactly sure it was working. He would never know that he actually just looked like a puffed up kitten.  
" UGH.. Because a hungry omega is just as dangerous as an angry alpha.."  
" That's right." Peter purred happily at Harry's sort of remembrance of one of the most important rules of being an alpha.  
" Alright can I go now?"  
" Nope, you owe me a snicker doodle."  
" What!? I told you you took the last one!"  
" Well than it looks like somebody is taking a trip to the kitchen."

 

Harry gave an audible sound of disgust.  
" But Peteeerrrr"  
" EY, You should be happy I'm even talking to you after the crap you pulled out side." Peter whispered the last part, fearing the music and the sound of the party wouldn't be enough to conceal it.  
" I'm sorry alright! I was just joking!"  
" Well I didn't find it funny, and neither did your assailant." Peter crossed his arms over his knees as if trying to look assertive.  
" Alright, I understand, we obviously have two completely different senses of humor, I get it."  
" Do you? Because to me it sounds like you're just covering your ass."  
Well that was it. Peter only swore when he very scared or very angry. And Harry could only guess the later.  
" You're gonna make this haunt me for as long as I live aren’t you."  
" You bet your butt I am."

Peter crawled back out from under the table with Harry in tow.  
" Welcome back Alice, fall down a rabbit hole under there? I see you've brought the mad hatter along with ya." Tony teased the two.  
" You were under there for six minutes, I was about to send in a search team."  
" Dad.." Peter called from under his breath, obviously annoyed, but all attention on him was lost as a loud rumble came from the very pit of Harry's being.  
" Well alright then. Someone is obviously hungry." Tony stated as if everyone didn't already know.  
Another quieter grumble broke the silence, this time coming from Steve.  
" Guess I'm a bit empty as well."

 

" Dinner should be ready any minute now. It's been over an hour since I last checked in on the chefs and all was well and on schedule, except for one waiter who had suddenly disappeared and wasn't answering the number he put on his resume. I knew the man was shady the second he walked in wearing that mask."  
Peter went frigid, his tail noticeably fluffing up and standing at attention. Unknown to him his face had also lost it's color.  
" Yo Pete, yallright?" Harry waved his hand in front of his face, snapping his fingers a few times to break the trance.  
" Wha? Yeah, yeah I'm fine I'm just. Just hungry." Peter laughed off his awkwardness.  
" Well then how about we go check on that buffet?" Steve suggested, standing up and straightening his suit. He looked back Tony to silently ask "you comin?" to which Tony shook his head. Steve smiled back and ushered the two boys towards the dinning hall.

 

" Welp. There he goes, super mom away!"  
Steve heard him and looked back, shaking his head with a big smile. Tony laughed under his breath as he turned back to look at Norman.  
" Just you and me again Norm." Tony kicks up his feet, crossing them on the table while laying back in his chair; arms folded behind his head.  
" Don't call me Norm." the old lion replied emotionless, still looking at his phone, seemingly reading something important or otherwise interesting. Tony squinted his eyes, a look of annoyance spreading across his face. Suddenly, he remembered the rice cake. Looking around he sees it a few inches away. He leans over and snatches it up off the ground.  
" Trick shot." Tony announces before flicking his rist just right to send the cake flying through the air, bouncing it off Norman's forehead. Norman's eyes go wide on impact, suddenly alert to the outside world. He looks up at Tony with a blank, semi startled face.  
Tony couldn't contain his laughter.

 

=======

 

The dining hall was less lively than the last time Peter had been there. The waiters were no where to be seen but the tables were beautifully made. Maybe they were taking a well deserved break before the hustle of dinner. The Entertainers were enjoying a large meal at the very back table, the biggest one in the room that was meant to seat the Osborne's and their "special guests", AKA Peter and his parents, along with a few others who were business partners and close family friends. The two singers were together a few seats away from the musicians, some of who were tapping out tunes with their silverware.  
" Dumb question perhaps, but why do they get to eat first?" Harry asked truly sounding dumb struck.  
" Uh it's your party, shouldn't you know?" Peter replied with a hint or snark.  
" I didn't even know this was being planned."  
" Well wouldn't you want play with a full stomach instead of starve through your performance?" Steve said, making a solid point.  
" Ah yeah, I guess I would want food first.." Harry mumbled under his breath as he pushed open the double doors to the kitchen. What they walked into was a kitchen that would rival that of the world famous Gordon Ramsay. That wolverine would walk in here and be both impressed and jealous.

 

" Gentlemen! How may I help you?" A man in full red attire with a bandana of the same color wrapped around his head approached them. The head chef, Peter assumed as all the other cooks were wearing light grey and white.  
" Hi, we were just wondering when dinner will be ready, the boys are getting a little antsy." Steve placed his arm around Peter who had his eyes on something else. A half stack of pancakes was sitting on the counter next to the trash bins, perfectly round and puffy. Peter didn't know why but he wanted them. NOW.  
" Many apologies sir, we lost a waiter and were put behind schedule by about an hour. Dinner will be served as soon as the musician's are ready- Uh, Young man, what are you after?" The head chef inquired as he noticed Peter sneaking over to the counter.  
" Are those.. Pancakes?" Harry leaned his head to one side, trying to look past Peter's figure which was blocking most of the view.  
" Pancakes for dinner huh?" Steve chuckled, crossing his arms as he watched his child observe the breakfast food.  
" Ah, yes, I'm sorry you had to see those retched things. The waiter who bailed on us made them during his break a few hours ago, he ate half of the stack and then left them there. We've been so busy that we haven't had time to dispose of them."

 

" Can I have them?" Peter asked, turning away from his find to look at the others.  
" Can you have them? Wha-, Young man, why on earth would you want those retched things when we have so much more to offer you?" The chef placed his hands on his waist in the trade mark sassy stance.  
" I just, I don’t know.. They're just calling to me.." Peter knelt beside the counter to look at the stack at eye level, both hands holding onto the edge of the counter for support.  
" Well I can't imagine why, they've been sitting out for hours. Old pancakes don’t exactly smell as nice as fresh ones. But that's not all that’s wrong, I tasted them myself and they were rather bland and dry."  
The chef walked over to Peter picking up the plate to Peter's immediate dismay.  
" If you want them so bad, then here. Have a sample." The chef ripped a small chunk off the top cake before throwing the rest away. Peter whined as he heard the rather hard pancakes hit the bottom of the trash bin. He took the small piece from the chef and just looked at it, not wanting to ruining it's perfection with a lick or nibble.  
" I'll never eat you. I can sense him." Peter whispered to the inanimate object as if it had ears.  
" Who's him?" The chef asked, looking rather confused.

 

" If you mean that masked moron who made the damn things I don’t know why you’d want someone that smells like-."  
" Peter, why don't you and Harry go find our seats?" Steve interrupted as he watched Peter slowly become more offended by the chefs words.  
" Ey, Pete race ya to the long table." Harry's inner child appeared once more, readying himself for a mad dash. Peter's expression went from displeased to relaxed in a second, tucking the pancake piece into his pants pocket and joining Harry in the starting pose.  
" Ready.. Set….GO-!" Harry stuttered as Peter sprinted off into the dining room, laughing like a madman. He had whacked Harry's shins just as he took off, causing the young tiger to face plant on to the kitchen tiles. He was unscathed and up and running a few seconds later mumbling curse words under his heavy breath. Steve and the head chef shared a laugh before returning to their serious states of mind.  
" Now when did you say dinner will be served, because I'm sure my mate is starving."  
" And who is your mate? If you don’t mind me asking. "  
" Tony Stark."

 

=======

 

It wasn't long after Peter found his name tag that the head chef came trotting out of the kitchen with some waiters close behind. They ran out the doorway heading the entrance hall and not long after a loud but jolly voice called " Dinner is served! Please line up according to family, and we will have you seated immediately!"  
The head chef came back alone, sprinting into the kitchen. About a minute later thirty or more waiters came out with trays filled with food that could only be categorized as appetizers. Plates filled with soups and salads along with breads, veggie platters, rolled up slices of meat and what looked like juice boxes, most likely for the families with little ones. Peter did remember seeing a kid or two running around the entrance hall, playing tag or some other kind of game. Every table got one of everything while the largest table got two. Peter and Harry could only watch as the waiters worked hurriedly to set everything up and get back into the kitchen, one waiter coming out after everyone else and setting menus on the tables, one in front of each chair, even the ones with no name tags. The musicians hurried to pick up their mess and get on stage, the male singer stopping one of the waiters to ask them what the rush was. The waiter simply replied, " The man that makes this country's weapons is hungry.".

 

Soon the families began filing in with Norman and his associates first, followed by Tony and Steve who had apparently slipped past Peter's line of sight and went out to check on him. Steve and Tony took their seats across from Peter, Steve directly across and Tony to his left directly in front of Harry. Norman sat down next to Tony, not to pleased that he couldn't be facing his son but wasn't bothered enough to say anything. The rest of the associates settled down in the rest of the chairs , one rather big fellow sitting next to Peter, his large physique rubbing up against him, slightly pushing him up against Harry who looked rather pleased with the lovely woman next to him. Him and Harry were set with their backs to the rest of the dining hall, with a nice view of the four giant windows that sat behind their parents. Gosh, the sky looked great tonight.

 

" Every one feel free to take what you please from the platters and bread baskets, it will be at least another ten minutes until we are ready to serve the main dishes. While you wait why don’t you all take a look at our delectable menu items for tonight." The head chef called out over the dining hall once everyone was seated.  
" Meanwhile please enjoy the soothing sounds of tonight's local Artists."  
The room filled with claps and whistles, the band starting their first song the second the noise settled down. The couple took their spots next to their microphones and began to sing the beginning verse of "Endless Love" by Lionel Richie and Diana Ross. Oh, wonderful, Norman had picked out a list of old sappy love songs to play in hopes it would get Peter in a more accepting mood. Peter had to admit though, the song was truly charming and he couldn't stop the soft smile that spread on his face as it played on.

  

Peter held his ice cold pancake piece close to his chest, laying his head in his hand while everyone else chatted with their neighbor or the person across the table. Peter felt a small bump on his arm, it was a salad bowl with just about one of everything from the platters set around the ring with a fork dug into the middle. Steve was using his salad fork to push the bowl up against him with a reassuring look on his face. Peter smiled back tiredly, setting down his treasure to do what his Poppa wanted him too. Harry had already finished his salad bowl and had picked half of the veggie platter clean with the help of his father and Tony. " I will never understand where these damn alpha's get their apatite." Peter thought to himself. Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes as the first chorus played.

 

 _'And love, oh love_  
_I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure_  
_You know I don't mind_  
_You know I don't mind_  
_'Cause you,_  
_You mean the world to me (Oh)_  
_I know I know_  
_I've found, I've found in you_  
_My endless love'_

 

Peter sighed, closing his eyes. The sounds of the singers beautiful voices took him away to a place of comfort and calm. When he opened his eyes he noticed Harry was looking right at him, leaning on the table with one arm, his head in his hand, and his other arm in his lap. He had a know it all expression painted on his face, along with a hint of snark and pleasure. He looked way to relaxed for Peter's own comfort.  
" What?" Peter asked rather blankly, mouth full and ears bent back in annoyance.  
" A penny for your thoughts?" Harry asked in a uncomfortably soothing voice.  
" I'd rather not talk right now."  
" That's fine." Harry chuckled, putting his hands up in a playful defeat." That's perfectly fine. I can wait."  
He resettled himself back into his relaxed position, not taking his eyes off Peter, bringing the creep factor higher than it's ever been for him. Peter puts down his fork and tries to block him out by picking up his menu and putting it up like a shield between the two of them.

 

Norman was quick to notice, a look of disapproval spreading across his face. Tony looks up from his soup which Steve had dropped a weirdly shaped crouton into that demanded his attention. He gave Norman a three second glance and went back the oddly shaped invader in his dish.  
" What's up with you." He stated more than asked.  
" Is there something I should know about Peter? He doesn't seem to be very happy with my son at this current moment."  
" Hm?" Tony looked up and saw the makeshift barrier which Harry was attempting to look past with a big smirk on his face, only to have Peter pull the menu closer and closer around him to avoid his sight.  
" Mmm, I don't know. He hasn't said a thing to me. Then again he never says anything to me, it's his mother who he shares all his secrets with."  
" Ya know, I don’t like being talked about when I'm less than a foot away." Steve cuts in, catching the attention of the two older alphas.  
" You know what's up with Pete?" Tony mumbled as he took a large spoonful of soup into his mouth, dooming the crouton floating on top to the endless pit that was his stomach.

 

" No, why?" Steve also looks over and sees the odd scene. " oh, well, I have no clue. Perhaps something happened when they were outside. Teenagers are complicated, I’d leave it alone if I were you." Steve returned to his dish, scrolling through a text from a co-worker on his phone.  
" Welp, there ya go Norm, leave it alone."  
" I will most certainly not leave it alone! Harry is a perfectly good suitor, I don't see why there is a problem!" Norman loudly whispered, somehow not catching the attention of the subjects of the matter. Harry was too busy bothering Peter and Peter was too busy ignoring him. Norman began to see the problem. Harry just didn't know when to stop. All he could do was watch in disappointment as Harry picked at Peter like a little school boy picking on his crush. No wonder things weren't working out.

 

In reality Harry knew he had no chance with the boy. If Peter was telling the truth about finding his soul mate then what was the point in trying? So why not have some fun before the night was over? Why not get an eye full of the lovely creature he'll never have and probably never see again after tonight? He was turned down the minute he confessed and was beaten on by a random stranger that he was now beginning to believe may have been Peter's soul mate watching out for him, and with the punch that came with those rocks Harry wasn't sure he even wanted to see the guy let alone meet him. So he enjoyed every second he had with Peter, whether he be annoying the poor kid to tears, or giving him unreturned affection.  
" Ey, Pete."  
He got no reply.  
" Ey." He clicked his tongue as if calling a pet. " Peter."  
Still no reply.  
Harry huffed out an agitated breath, his pupils slitting with feral annoyance. He forced down the cardboard barrier to find Peter Staring back at him with the look of death in his eyes and his feral features on full display. A low haunting growl spewed from Peter's lips causing everyone in a four foot radius to focus their attention on him.

 

" Alright, split up time! Harry, move your ass, switch with Steve." Tony was the first to speak up.  
" You heard him Harry, move." Norman ordered his son in a booming voice that shook the boy's soul.  
After a short round of musical chairs Harry was on the opposite side of the table and Steve was sitting comfortably next to Peter, even switching seats with him after being told the sweat coming off the bigger man was soaking Peter's side. Steve helped Peter pick out a healthy meal from the Omega side of the menu and ordered the same thing for himself with a little bit of red wine for himself and apple juice for Peter. Classy Pops, real classy. Tony of course ordered the most calorie rich item off the Alpha side along with two large side dishes and some ice cold whisky. The waiters flew as they went from table to table taking orders and coming back with the hot food minutes later. Once everyone had received their meals Norman held a toast to his idiot son to which Tony mocked him silently causing the room entire room to laugh. Norman, playing the card of a good sport laughed as well but, unseen to everyone, slapped Tony upside the head once he sat back down.

 

Dinner was rather uneventful after that leaving Peter to his own thoughts, which wondered directly to those golden feathers he had seen outside. He wondered if Harry had seen them too and just wasn't admitting to it. Didn't matter much, Peter had no plans of see Harry again after tonight. He had proved himself not mature enough to treat an omega right let alone be a good friend. Harry also hadn't stopped staring at him since the switch and Peter could swear he saw something building up behind those brilliant eyes. Something he did not like the look of and knew would come back to bite him in the future. All he could do was hope and pray that the something, whatever it was, wasn't going to come until much later in his life time, preferably after he'd lived his life to the fullest. That way nothing Harry brought upon him would even matter. But that day was far away, leaving Peter with no choice but to fear the man sitting directly across the table from him. The man with a fire in his eyes and a smirk that only hinted at something terrible.

 

=========================  
   
 

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. A night to remember -PART FOUR-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " So, How'd that chucklefuck like the rocks I gave him? Knock some of the glitter off his face?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here i am again! Super late and not sticking to my word. Well i will be completely honest with you guys i rewrote this chapter eight times and for good reason.
> 
> !!SPOILERS BELOW!!
> 
> THERE'S ROMANCE!! MY FIRST TIME WRITING A KISS SCENE AND IT WAS SSOOOOOOOOOO HHHAAARRRRDDD!!  
> I HAD TO LOOK UP HOW TO KISS TO TRY AND NOT MAKE IT SOUND WEIRD!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I DID GOOD!!  
> And I was so uncomfortable during it as well! I don't know why though, I read smut just fine!
> 
> Ignore that last part.  
> BUT YEAH, there's a kissy kissy on the kitty kitty and a certain winged man who has yet to have a proper debut.  
> UNTIL NOW!  
> Wade is here for real!  
> HURRAY!  
> I hope I wrote him alright. The way he acts and talks seem correct to me but what do I know? Wade is based off the golden eagle from the rescuers down under so when I say golden eagle I mean GOLDEN eagle. I have a picture for you guys at the end of the chapter to show it! I also have another picture I did but i'm gonna save that one for the next chapter. Sorry if you see that as a tease but I don't want more than one huge picture in a chapter at a time.
> 
> After this the chapters will go back to being shorter and will be even more slow as I am completely out of preplanned chapters. I'm spit balling it here! Feel free to leave ideas and the ones I liked might be turned into a chapter! I don't know though I may only resort to that if I truly am stuck. I don't want this story to be all over the place, things are going to happen in a timely manner and in order. This isn't going to be one of those stories where it's christmas one chapter and summer the next. I do have some plans but they are far off from the current time line in the story, but some of them are a few chapters away.
> 
> I have no warnings to give in this chapter except that it is super long and has some foul language.
> 
> Oh here's a side note I wanted to get out incase people were wondering as I did get comments relating to it before.  
> Steve and Tony are their comic book heights, no adorable Robert Downey Jr shortness as I have a major problem with dominant people being shorter than their submissive partner. Can't tell ya why, i've been trying to figure it out for years. Wade is more of the Ryan Reynolds character and Peter is The amazing spider man. I think I already said that but I can't remember. Their voices are those or their actors as I love Ryan's voice as Wade and Tony and Steve's actors have nice voices too. Peter's voice is that of his amazing spiderman cartoon voice actor.  
> Moving on to another question, Steve's actions in PART 1 of "A night to remember" are easily explained by his dynamic. Steve is more submissive around alpha's because he is an omega and no matter how physically or mentally strong an omega is they will cower in the presence of an overbearingly powerful alpha. Steve gets through this out in the field by showering himself in alpha pheromones that block those omega tendencies and makes other alphas not want to go into that overbearing power mode that makes omega's obey. Steve wasn't going to wear this fake pheromone at a dinner party so his weak side showed for a minute while his idiot husband picked a fight.  
> Last question, Peter's "Twinkness" and cute behavior. Peter doesn't have the extra ups given by the spider bite so he is just another scrawny teenage boy with teenage boy issues. He doesn't work out often unless one of his parents go for a run and he decides to join them. His voice is a little higher as well as a lot of sixteen year old boys I knew back in highschool still had their unsteady voices. His voice will lower a few octaves by the end of the story. As for his cuteness I chalk it up to teenage awkwardness aaaaannnnnndddd the fact that I think cute akward Peter is better than super strong, super hero Peter. Don't like it? Don't read I guess. Peter does get stronger further down in the storyline, Wade being the reason.
> 
> I think that's everything? If you have any other questions leave them in the comments and i'll try my best to answer.  
> As always I will continue this whether people like it or not in hopes it will make someone smile.  
> If you find any mistakes please read them as you think they should be worded.
> 
> Now onto the last part of the party!
> 
> (Geez sorry for the long ass notes)

**This chapter has been unaffected by the story wide edit, nothing has been changed**

**==========================================================**

 

 

Thirty gushy love songs and two main courses later it was time for dessert which offered a buffet table full of sweets. Ten layer cakes, cookies of all kinds, fudge, pastries, puddings, Jellos, and lastly , which was Peter's favorite out of them all, fresh Ice cream with all the works you could ask for. Were those catnip candies? God have mercy. He was going home with a stomach ache tonight. Peter flipped his pancake piece between his fingers, back and forth with masterful accuracy and timing. The thing truly was hard as a rock and a bit crunchy but that didn't stop him from nibbling at it, taking in it's peppermint accented flavor. That chef didn't know shit, this was the best pancake he'd ever tasted! And that meant something coming from a kid who's basically been eating gourmet his whole life with how his Pop's cooked things. Steve can say his food is nothing special all he wants but he could put some of the dishes they had tonight to shame. But this, this little piece of heaven was even better than Steve's special breakfast for dinner pancakes he'd make on weekends. Peter began to wish he hadn't taken a taste because now all those delightful treats up there will probably be put to shame by a simple breakfast food. HOLD THE PHONE, Is that chocolate fondue!?

 

" My oh my, if those aren't the biggest grabby hands I've ever seen!" Steve gave out a less than manly giggle at his giddy child who looked as if he was already on a sugar high.

" Go ahead Peter, go nuts. I had dessert made specially for you and Harry after all. You two go first." Norman said with a wide grin on his face. Peter nearly dropped his pancake piece with how quickly and wide his mouth dropped open. He caught the little treasure in his hands and shoved it back into his pocket where it was safe. He leaped to get up only to have Steve grab him by his collar and set him back down.

" Calm yourself and listen to me. You are NOT going to be taking twelve of everything from that table, you hear me? I don't want to see sixty items on your plate when you get back here. We are not having a redo of your snack tray. Three at most, understand?"

" Poppaaaaa-"

" Do you understand me?"

" Oh leave him alone Steve, if he wants that whole cake he's getting that whole cake." Tony said as if his words mattered at this point in time. Steve was not going to sit here and watch Peter gorge himself because god already knows he will be the one Peter cries to later on when he has a stomach ache.

" He most certainly is not! Your not the one he crawls all over demanding to be pet when he has a stomach ache! Do you have any idea how much he weighs?!"

" As a matter of fact I do. He crushed my lap earlier tonight, have you forgotten?"

" Ah yeah.." Steve drew a blank for a few seconds making his mate laugh.

 

Peter was basically shaking in his seat. Norman had Harry pulled close to him and was whispering in his ear, probably something about not being a total DICK when they are up there alone. On second thought, did he even want to be alone with him? Well he's not technically ALONE, he's got all these people around him but that didn't stop Harry from harassing him before. Harry had already gotten up and left, not even thinking to wait for him so perhaps it didn’t matter either way. That was until that all too familiar voice called out from across the dining room.

" Ey Pete! Ya on a diet or something? Get over here, they got great shit!"

Peter could only stare, a blank expression on his face. A hand on his shoulder brought him back to life. It was Tony, standing behind him, looking down with a reassuring smile. When the hell did he get there?

" Daddy's gonna handle this." Tony whispers, stepping back and mockingly cracking his knuckles. " See if that ass will try something with me next to ya."

" Tony." Steve warned in his ' I know what you're thinking' voice.

" What? I'm not gonna hurt the kid, I'm just gonna play bodyguard for a bit. I'll bring ya back a plate, what do you want?"

 

Steve's demeanor changed almost instantly at the mention of food. " Oh nothing, I'm actually quite full."

" Ah c'mon! We both know that ain't true, those things you ordered were absolutely tiny!" Tony teased his mate, pinching Steve's cheek like a infant.

" I'll bring you back some cupcakes." Tony stated more than offered.

" One cupcake." Steve grabbed his mate's arm to ensure he heard him, Tony was known to over do it just because he can.

" Two?"

" No, just one."

" So you want two?" Tony's smirk was absolutely huge and Steve couldn't deny his love for it.

" Just one!"

" Ok one." Tony set the classic reversal trap.

" No, two!" Steve fell right into it.

" Ok!" Tony kissed the top of Steve's head, making his leave with Peter close behind.

 

They were halfway to the table when Peter decided to speak up.

" You sitting right across from him didn't stop him from being a dick, what makes you think being right next to me will?"

" First off, watch your mouth, and secondly there was six feet of table in-between us, a bit too far for me to reach across and smack a bitch. He stopped once we separated you two didn't he?"

" He wouldn't take his piercing eyes off me."

" Well I can't stop a pair of eyes Peter but I can snap some limbs if he tries to touch you." Tony kept eye contact with Harry through the ungodly long walk. It seemed like hours but in reality it only took about a minute to reach Harry's side and re enter the danger zone. Harry looked nervous but hid it well enough with that devilish smile and those hellish blue eyes. Someday those eyes would soften and that smile would hide nothing but regret and inner turmoil, but as of today they could be related to the face of Lucifer himself and Peter couldn't possibly be any less uncomfortable.

" Hey, Mr. Stark. Don't take it personal but I could have sworn my father said that only me and Peter could come-."

" Quit your snark boy and pick you poisons. You've given me all to many reasons to not want you alone with my son. Eyes off and walk." Tony turned Harry away from Peter and gave him a little encouraging push. When harry showed no sign of moving and tried to turn around Tony grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look forward. " Go ahead and try me, you'll be on the ground in seconds."

" Alright! Alright! God damn.." Harry took a plate and walked off, tail between his legs In a childish manor.

 

" I just wanted to talk to him alone for a second, no need to get touchy." Harry whined, rubbing at the spot where Tony had grabbed him.

" Alright, anything you have to say to Peter you can say to me. So go ahead, speak up."

" I'm not telling you!"

" Then it's not important enough to tell Peter."

" C'mon! Just a second!"

" Nope." Tony stood his ground, arms crossed and tail swishing back and forth in the trademark angry cat motion.

" COME ON MAN, you're gonna kill me if I tell you!" Harry angrily whispered at Tony, hoping Peter wouldn't hear.

" Well that makes me want to know even more!" Tony Whispered back.

" You guys?" Peter peaked out from behind his father wanting to get to the chocolate fondue that sat a few feet ahead of them.

" I'm sorry bud, go on ahead. EH! YOU GET BEHIND." Tony grabbed Harry as he tried to sneak away alongside Peter who gave him a deathly glare. He pulled the young man behind him, using his body as a wall between Harry and his target. Every time Harry tried to look past Tony he would lean to block his vision.

" Wha- What. WHA-! Co-..COME ON!" Harry stomped his foot, rather hot after being blocked twenty times.

" EYES. OFF."

" FINE! I'LL TELL YOU OK! Just don't hurt me!"

" Tell me what?" Tony let Harry pull him close to whisper in his ear. " YOU WHAT?"

 

Harry blocked himself from what he thought was going to be a punch. When nothing came he uncovered his eyes to see Tony in a state of deep thought, his feral eyes piercing through Harry's soul. Tony took a deep breath and exhaled before turning to Peter who was also in deep thought about which slice of cake he wanted, the poor waiter holding the cutting knife with a trembling hand as the boy kept changing his mind.

" Harry would like to apologize for, his words not mine, trying to **force himself on you.** " Tony turned to look back at Harry with fire in his eyes as he repeated the boys words.

" Oh, he does does he? Tell him he's not forgiven." Peter doesn't even give him a second thought, okaying the waiter the cut the cake and taking his smaller than planned piece just to get this over with. Tony turns around to Harry who was looking rather annoyed.

" He says you're not forgiven."

" I KNOW WHAT HE SAID!" Harry explodes from the absurdity of his situation. " Peter, listen to m-"

" I'M SORRY, But there is a WALL in between you and Peter, if you wish to speak to Peter you must speak through the WALL!"

" HELLO MR. WALL, MAY I SPEAK TO PETER!?"

" NO YOU MAY NOT."

Peter lets out a overly audible sigh, rubbing his free hand down his face in disbelief at his father's actions. In one way Peter was thankful for his other worldly approach to this but in another way he felt he was just making it worse. Peter drowns them both out, focusing on the people who were looking their way. He silently apologized to them and continues on.

 

Peter pauses as he gets to the fondue, with it's glistening chocolate waves and wafting aroma so strong Peter could taste it in his mouth. His nose was still clogged and he considered removing the blood soaked toilet paper in his nostrils but the memory of Harry's scent always stops him. He also considered removing them when he came across the pancake stack but again was stopped by his stomach churning and reminding him that Harry was in smelling distance. But the pancakes had a certain aura about them that told him everything he needed to know without his sense of smell. But this fondue was also giving off that aura, lighter than the pancakes but it was still there. Did his soulmate also make this? Probably not or else it would be overpowering but something about it was whispering his mate's presence. Peter noticed a platter of fruits and cookies for dipping in the chocolate heaven. He took a few strawberries and dipped them in without a second thought and moved on. Steve would not be pleased with the size of his plate but he couldn't bring himself to care, his stomach was telling him to eat so dammit he was gonna eat. Steve may be pleased with just those tiny dishes but Peter was a growing boy!

" Your mother's not gonna be happy with that cake ya know. I couldn't care less, take what you want but he's gonna have a fit."

" Poppa can't tell me what not to eat. I'm starving here."

" Really? After all that lettuce and soup he made you eat? How surprising!"

" He only means well."

" I know sweetie but it baffles me how such a huge guy can take in such little food and feel completely energized when I could eat a whole cow and still be hungry."

" I know dad. I witnessed you eat half a pig at uncle Bruce's barbeque last summer."

" Hey Thor helped, that was not just me."

" It was mostly you."

" Ok it was mostly me, but he took the rest."

Peter chuckled at the memory of his strange uncle chewing on that hog leg while his brother tried to take it away from him.

 

" When are we gonna see him again?"

" I don't know bud, he's off somewhere in Europe right now with his brother. Doing something business related, I never could keep up with them. I'm sure he’ll send ya a postcard from wherever he stops next. He always does."

That was true, Peter had about three different post cards from each place on the globe including every single city in the U.S. If Thor went two towns over he'd send Pete a post card. Steve thought it was sweet but Tony had to admit he was getting tired of getting twelve thousands messages and emails from the technology challenged man about every second of everyday he spent on his trips. GOD, he'll never forget when he showed the man how to work a cell phone.

" If you're done Peter mind taking this to your mom? I'm not done here yet." Tony asked with half a cupcake in his mouth, handing a plate with two similar treats to Peter.

" Sure. Where's Harry?"

"Little bastard got blue balls and stomped back to the table empty handed. He'll probably come back with his father, don’t worry about him. Ya see, daddy's got your back."

" Yeah, uh huh." Peter put some sass in his reply, leaving Tony with a big smile on his face.

When he got back to the table he noticed Harry did in fact look a bit embarrassed, hands in his lap and ears pinned back with his face bright red. He felt a little bit bad for him, but not enough to truly care all that much. Perhaps he should have accepted his apology but something about it felt so half assed to him that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Yeah Tony wasn't exactly helping much but even without him acting as border control Peter felt that Harry probably wouldn't have put that much effort in either way. Peter was not some average crybaby omega who would do anything for attention. Harry would have to work for it if he wanted to regain Peter's affection anytime soon. Peter sat down next to a tired looking Steve and set down the plate with two brightly colored cupcakes neatly placed in the center.

 

" Pfft, what a jerk." Steve huffed when he saw the things. He then caught eye of Peter's plate and looked less than pleased.

" I'll be confiscating these." He said as he stole the strawberries and cookies off his son's plate.

" Wha- hey! Poppa!"

" Nope, that cake is good enough for you young man."

" It's not even that big!"

" That is like HALF the cake." Steve pointed out.

" More like two fifths." Norman commented, looking rather entertained.

" C'mon!" Peter grunted in disbelief. He just could not win tonight.

" Don’t be such a grump, you'll thank me later when your father is groaning of a stomach ache and you're completely fine. Then again having your father laying across my lap looking for pets isn't exactly better than you."

" Well what if I want pets regardless of a stomach ache?" Peter sat up on his knees and bent over the armrests of their chairs to lay his head on Steve's lap.

 

" Well I'd say you're S.O.L." Steve pushed Peter back into his seat, but not before giving him a few pats on the head. Peter poked at his cake, angry at the world. " This better be the best damn cake I've ever tasted. " He thought to himself as he brutally forked the poor baked treat to death, leaving it in a heap of messy chunks and crumbs. It wasn't bad, not the best, but definitely not the worst. The frosting was bittersweet and left a strange but pleasurable aftertaste in his mouth. Despite the sweetness and satisfying feeling in his gut he couldn't take his eyes off those chocolate strawberries. He watched Steve pick one up and sniff it putting on an immediate face of disgust.

"Well it's a good thing I took these from ya. They don't smell right at all. I bet that fondue is reused or old, cutting corners eh Norman?"

He whispered the last part to himself. Norman was gone getting his own plate of goodies so it wasn't like he would hear it anyway. Harry had gone with him, leaving Peter with a sense of calm. The singers announced they were taking a ten minute break leaving the pianist to play a soothing song reminiscent of a lullaby. Peter could have fallen asleep if he weren't so hopped up on frosting. Looking around the room he noticed a mother rocking her tuxedoed toddler to sleep. Peter's heart turned to mush, motherly instincts beginning to kick in as the child's nose twitched and his face scrunched up in discomfort. Peter mindlessly wondered if he had an itch.

 

A strong dirty blonde male suddenly overtook his vision, the bustle of the dining hall was gone, replaced by a quiet cream colored nursery room. The floor was a light colored wood with a yellow floral rug in the center of the floor. A white crib sat in the corner, light pink blankets and care bear stuffed animals littered the inside and a beautiful dove mobile slowly spun and sung a lullaby. Toys and a changing table filled the other corners along with a white rocking chair next to a small window that was slightly open, letting in the soft summer breeze. The walls were split in two, the lower one third of the wall covered in a light colored wooden panel while the rest of the upper wall was hand painted with white flowers. Three large printed Photos covered the flower patterned upper wall, the first of himself in a hospital bed holding a small pink bundle of blankets in his arms, the second was a photo of his father holding the pink bundle with his Poppa cooing lovingly at the thing wrapped inside, and third was a photo of the blonde man with tired eyes and a four o'clock shadow sitting in a chair beside his hospital bed where he seemed to be asleep. The stupidest smile was on the man's lips as he looked down at the tiny head peaking out of the small pink bundle, his eyes looking teary. The man was a stranger but at the same time not a stranger. He was a man Peter felt he knew but at the same time didn't. That very man was sitting before him, topless in fluffy pajama pants sitting in the white rocking chair with a pink bundled beauty in his strong capable arms. A soft kitten purr rumbled from the child as she kneaded the blanket with her tiny hands. The man cradled her with such care and devotion that Peter felt his heart explode in his chest, the sudden emptiness intensified ten fold as the man looked up at him, tired eyed and stupidly grinning.

 

" You did real good baby boy. She looks just like you."

 

Peter slams his face onto the table, catching the attention of everyone seated nearby. " Who the hell invited you?" He mumbled to himself with malice as he mentally shooed the man and his baby dreams away.

" And there's the sugar crash." Steve announces to himself and the few others seated around him. Peter scowled at their laughter and the hand gently rubbing his back. How dare Steve be a good parent while his child is having a break down? Peter tilted his head up to rest on his chin. He had a full view of the open field beyond the four long windows. A line of trees outlined the edge of the light, just far enough away to not gain any of the soft glow, just the moon shining above to make a down cast shadow of their leaves on the ground. It took him a minute to notice that one of the trees was not a tree at all. That shadow was moving and had no leaves or branches. It was human shaped! His heart nearly stopped when two white eyes glinted in the light as the shadow walked closer, realizing it had been spotted. It stopped just on the edge of the light giving the silhouette more of a shape as the faint light bounced off the muscles showing through the red tinted suit that covered the figure. A utility belt with two guns on each hip was around the now obviously male figure's waist making Peter's heart beat out of his chest. Two handle looking sticks were attached visibly to his back by two leather straps going across his well defined chest. Peter's mouth slowly dropped open, going at the speed of a snail in pure disbelief. Steve noticed and waved a hand in front of his dazed child. With no response what so ever Steve stood up to see what he was staring at. There was nothing there. What he didn't know was that the second he stood up to look the figure had spread wings so huge that they couldn't be real and took off straight into the air, disappearing just as he turned his attention to the window; leaving nothing but a golden feather lying in the grass where he had been standing. Peter's rationality turned off, all sensibility was gone. He couldn't take this teasing any longer. He leapt up and took off down the aisle before Steve could even ask him where he was going. Tony grabbed Peter as he shot by him, nearly dragging him along.

 

" Whoa speedy where you going?" he asked with a mouth full of something, Peter didn't care at the moment, he had to make up a quick excuse.

" The bathroom! I gotta go, that cake went right through me, it was a huge mistake!" Peter tugged at his fathers death grip, gaining no ground as his father kept him standing stock still.

" Well hey now, your not going anywhere alone. Not after the shit-tastic night you've apparently had so far."

" DAD, come on! I really gotta go!"

" I told you earlier that I wasn't letting you out of my sight again. The only reason I let you go outside was because Harry was with you but apparently I couldn't trust him as much as I thought. I'm coming with you."

" NO!" Tony looked genuinely surprised by his son's tone. Peter nearly choked on his words as he scrambled for another excuse.

" I mean, come on I don't want you to hear me, It's embarrassing!"

" Peter, sweetie, you were in diapers until you were five because you were afraid of the noise the toilet made when it flushed. I am desensitized to all things toilet related. I'm either coming with you or your holding it till we go home."

 

Peter had no choice, he lead his father to a bathroom nearby and told him to stay outside and not come in. Tony gave him a "Why would I face." and leaned against the wall next to the door, crossing his legs. It wasn't soon after that that Steve came out wondering what was going on.

" Peter's apparently got the runs." He said bluntly.

" Well, ok then. That's a first."

" Yeah he's blaming it on the cake though I bet it was that questionable soup you made him eat."

" That soup wasn't questionable, it was beef stew."

" Well either way can you stand here. I have fudge covered ice cream and vanilla pudding calling my name. Can't you hear them?" Steve gave his mate an amused face. He let out a short laugh as Tony slowly backed up into the dining room while saying his name in a higher pitched voice, making it fade as he got farther away and eventually disappear around the door frame.

 

" Pete, you alright?" Steve knocked on the door.

" I'm gonna be awhile. Hey can I see your phone? I'm already bored in here." What Steve thought was just a disgusting trend was actually Peter flipping out and attempting to be clever. He was tampering with the small window that he was definitely thin enough to squeeze through. The old paint seemed to have glued the frame in place as it wasn't moving a single millimeter no mater how hard he pushed.

" Peter you know I don't like the idea of toilet texting."

" I know! I'll sanitize it after, they got soap and hand sanitizer in here, can I please have it?"

" Where's your phone?"

" Like I was gonna bring my brand new phone to have some snot nosed kid pick pocket it out of my pants. Also my pockets were too small to fit it so PLEASE can I have yours?!"

Peter sounded more desperate and out of breath then he wanted as he pushed up on the window, trying to unstick the damn thing. His attention was brought away when he heard a sliding sound. He turned to see Steve's phone coming to a stop a few feet away on the tile floor.

 

" Stay out of my texts young man! I find out you went through me and your fathers messages again I swear to god you will be grounded for-.. 'til college!!"

" For til college?"

" FOR TIL COLLEGE!!!"

" Alright, for til college." Peter swiped through Youtube looking for something loud and over ten minutes. Hopefully he wouldn't be gone any longer than that. AND hopefully this window wasn't to high off the ground for him to climb back into within ten minutes. What would he even say to his Pop's if he had to walk back in here through the front doors? He prayed it wouldn't come to that as he choose a science theory video that ran for twenty-two minutes and set the phone on a pile of toilet paper he put on the toilet seat. Real sanitary.

 

As the video started Peter was startled by how loud it was, even Steve seemed surprised by the way he scolded him almost immediately. Peter quickly lowered the volume and went back to work on the window. He was about to give up when he heard a word from the video that gave him an idea. "Sharp". Peter unsheathed his claws, running the sharp tip along the paint crusted crease between the sill and the frame, digging it down as far as he could to ensure the seal was completely broken. Bending his arm in the most uncomfortable position he has even done to date, he sunk his claws as deep into the old wood as he could and gave a couple firm yanks. With the fifth and final pull the window quickly and loudly squeaked open freezing Peter in place.

" What was that?" Steve asked, knocking on the door again and give the handle a turn. Good thing Peter locked the door.

 

" Just the toilet seat! Real squeaky-"

" You better have put a toilet paper ring on that seat before sitting down-"

" I did!" Peter lied as he slowly pushed the frame up as high as it would go. It would be a tight squeeze but he would fit through it.

" If you don't mind Pop's, I got a real bad headache right now so if you could just not talk to me, it kinda echo's in here."

" You want some medicine?"

" No, I'll be ok once we get home just- I'm gonna go quiet because just talking is making my temples sting." Peter struggled a bit lifting himself up and out, getting slightly stuck with his shoulders but pulling himself free.

" Well, ok.. Alright, I'll.. I'll be here." Steve sounded almost sad. Little did he know the sadness that was about to hit Peter as he realized the only way he was getting out of this room was by diving head first into the ground five feet below. That’s going to hurt, he prayed that his reflexes would be fast enough to catch him but his rather clumsy past told him there wasn't a chance in hell he was escaping this without getting a mouth full of grass and dirt.

 

To many peoples disbelief, being a feline does not mean you have cat like reflexes, some people aren't so lucky as others who retained that gene. Peter proves he lacks this particular gene by doing just what he prayed he wouldn't do, hearing a small crack as his neck bent weirdly upon face planting into the ground; his arms reacting a second too late only helping to stop his neck from completely breaking. He'd be fine, or at least he told himself that as the pain seemed to fade away upon standing. He was either perfectly fine or running on adrenaline. He hoped for the first as he stumbled his way out around the back of the building, straitening up half way around and nearly breaking into a full sprint. What was he so excited about? What if that shadow wasn't even who he was hoping it would be? What if it wasn't real at all? What if it was just a hallucination from all that sugar in the cake frosting? Were those feathers from earlier also a hallucination? Was it all a hallucination? That damn wolf wasn't one that's for sure!

 

Peter shook his mind clear as he turned the corner and saw the light from the dining room windows spewing out over the ground creating four long wide streaks across the grass. The shining gold feather sat in front of the line of trees, right on the edge of the dining room's glow. It would be very risky but Peter had to have that feather, he would pull the world's most impressive mission impossible to reach it! Said mission impossible consisted of Peter walking around the edge of the darkness until he hit the tree his prize was in front of. Nailed it! He could see the back of his father's head in the window along with Norman and Harry's. For a brief second he wondered if Harry was thinking about him, but that thought left just as quick as it arrived. He got on his knees and slowly crept over to the feather, checking every few seconds to see if anyone was looking. If Peter could see the figure clearly from where he sat then anyone sitting on his side of the table will easily be able to spot him. His heart raced as he closed in on the arm length feather. It had to be at most three feet long! As soon as his fingers touched the silky material of the feather's ridges he grabbed what he could touch and leapt backwards like a suddenly frightened animal.

 

Landing on all fours a few feet back, he took shelter behind a large tree, taking in deep breaths feeling as though the air had been knocked out of him. He examined the soft treasure in his hands, It was radiating with his soulmate's aura like heat waves wafting off hot asphalt. Oh if only he could smell - wait a minute. Peter quickly dug out the blood soaked toilet paper from his nostrils, the cool night air flooding in and stinging his healing wound; but that wasn't all. His eyes dilated as the intoxicating smell hit his nose once again, so strong and pure, as if the man was right there next to him! Peter couldn't help himself, he ran the feather between his fingers, across his palm, up his arm, and under his chin making himself bend his neck down as if to stop himself; but he didn't want to. He followed through struggling to hold in his laughter, finally letting out a short gasping giggle as the tip of the feather slide across the bottom of his chin. A high pitched squeal broke through the night, catching Peter completely off guard. The hair on his features standing on end, his entire body went rigid as he slowly looked up to see a red clad figure sitting on a tree branch looking directly at him. His response was instant, jumping from his spot behind the tree, dropping his treasure and fleeing. The figure released a laugh so hoarse it sounded like he hadn't laughed in months. The sound got sweeter and more welcoming as it drew on, gaining an almost familiar tone.

 

" Aw shoot, my covers blown! And right when it was getting good! Were you about to touch yourself? Cause I'm not gonna lie, I was REAL close!"

 

The harsh laughter spewed out from the rattling leaves above. Peter inched closer with claws at the ready to defend himself if need be. He watched stupefied as the leaves rustled violently as the man seemed to be shifting his position. Peter paused a foot away from the trunk where the feather lay. He debated picking it up but was afraid of being ambushed by the suddenly silent man that sat above. He decided to approach closely which turned out to be the dumbest thing he could have possibly chosen to do.

" BOO!"

Peter screamed like a frightened house cat. He had gotten the scare of his life as the red man swung down from the branch, hanging upside down, and stopped inches from his face. They were so close to knocking heads that Peter instinctively stepped back.

" FUCK!" He cussed, nearly tripping over his own feet as he continued to back away. The red man laughed, busting a gut over such a small but victorious action. A small pair of golden wings fluttered behind him, fluffing up with each sharp breath. Wait.. What? But.. The feather was so huge, and the wings from before! HOW?!

" WOO-WEE Baby boy's got a potty mouth! Of course I already knew that by the way you cussed out your friend early. Why would a doll like you hang around with a turd like him anyway? That guy's such a puss! Literally and figuratively." The man righted himself before letting go of the branch and sticking the landing like a well seasoned acrobat, his heavy military grade boots making a loud THUD on the soft ground. He was just as stunning up close as he was in that hall just a few hours ago.

 

" So, How'd that chucklefuck like the rocks I gave him? Knock some of the glitter off his face?" There was that laugh again, this time with a hint of cruelty.

" That was you?!"

" Oh sweet baby boo who else could it have been? Honestly, I would've thrown a knife or shot a bullet, but I didn't want to hit you."

" Oh how considerate of you. Don't you have a body to bury?"

" Nope! Fucker got away but not before I put half my pistol rounds in his back and sliced off one of his legs at the knee. Fucker wasn't even phased, but I doubt he'll live much longer. Don't be surprised if you hear a news report sometime this week about a bullet riddled body and a severed human leg being found." Peter shivered at the amount of care this man had in his voice. THERE WAS NONE. He just talked about and cutting off a man's leg as if it could be compared to finding dollar on the sidewalk! As if it was something that happened every damn day!

" I also got the tip of his tail." The red mail smirked devilishly, pulling out a bloodied chunk of fur and flesh, so soaked that it's original pigmentation was unrecognizable. Wasn't the wolf grey? Peter couldn't get himself to give a fuck.

 

" How? W-Why?"

" Because he was a horrible man who did horrible things to non-horrible people. One of those people being you. He touched something that didn't belong to him, and for that he lost the right to have two legs and a body with no lead in it. If I could have gotten his entire tail, baby boy let me tell ya, I'd buy a fireplace just so I could put it above the mantle. Having his ears, claws, and mating teeth would be nice as well, I'd have the whole set to show off."

Peter was chilled to the bone, remembering all the gang crimes his Poppa had told him about, young alphas found dead with their features removed teeth and all, even their scent glands. It was a show of dominance, an act of asserting oneself as the head alpha of gang affiliated area. Some gang leaders even made it a rule for their members to sacrifice their mating teeth and remove their scent glands so the leader would have no competition for any omegas that they took in, aka kidnapped. Was his mate really capable of taking part in such grisly acts? HE CUT A MAN'S LEG OFF, OF COURSE HE WAS CAPABLE!

 

" That-! That's awful!" Peter stuttered, lips trembling in disgust. The red man showed some disbelief at this and turned to look Peter in the eyes, slowly closing the space between them until he was inches away from his face.

" You trying to tell me you don’t want to see that bastard filleted with a rusty knife? Or better, a rusty hand saw, slowly getting pulled back and forth, back and forth, back and-" The man made the motion with his arms, one pretending to hold something and the other sawing the something he was pretending to hold.

" ALRIGHT ENOUGH! I'd like him to be brought to justice, not gored alive!" The red man chuckled.

" Oh baby boy, you have so much to learn about me if we're gonna make this work." The red man put his hands behind his back taking steps around Peter like a drill sergeant observing a soldier tasked with staying completely still. Peter could see the wide smile beneath the mask, the mask that he just wanted to tear off. He had a surprising amount of self control to not just attack this man and demand pets and kisses like an angry, tear stained Steve does to Tony when he stays at the tower for several days on end. The red man looked him over, those hungry eyes peering through the mask's material and boring right into Peter's skin. A satisfied hum rumbled in the deepest depths of the alpha's strong chest, a scent wave of approval washing over Peter - no different than a tsunami washing over a small city. Peter nearly fainted as the wave hit him, taking him to a place of pure pleasure and weak knees.

 

His attention was regained as the man was suddenly leaning over him, taking a big whiff of his scent " Mmm, you smell like honey ham. OH! That’s gonna be my pet name for you, suck my dick honey ham."

" WOAH WOAH WOAH-!"

" NYA HAHAHAHAA!" That boisterous laughter shook Peter's bones in all the right ways. His heart painfully ached but at the same time blazed like a roaring bonfire. His limbs felt weak and his crotch felt a bit tingly with a hotness that stuck at the end off his spine with no sign of fading away. What is happening?

" Ey baby does that blush go all the way down?" the man leaned in close, whispering seductively in Peter's ear. Peter jumped in response, claws out, and slashed at the man, an act of instinct that he immediately regretted. The man grabbed his arm mid swing, bent it behind his back, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and brought him down, pinning him to the ground with his knee coming down on the center of Peter back. Though scared shitless by the sudden quick movement Peter was quick to calm as he realized there was little to no pressure on his back, and the grip on his arms was like that of a child's. The man was being gentle with him, an almost playful situation.

 

" If I'd known you wanted to be kinky I'da brought my furry handcuffs." the red man was inches from his ear, his hot breath seeping into Peter's shirt. Even his breath smelled heavenly. Peter wiggled against his restraints, playfully tugging at the grip on his arm. His tail whipped back and forth vertically above the grass, just barley touching the tips of the blades. A loud purr rolled off Peter's tongue as he felt the man's nose once again sink into the crook of his neck, he even moved his head a little more to the side to allow the man all the space he needed. When he felt those same rough lips on his neck he jolted out of his daze, the man backed off to look at him, silently asking " You want me to stop?". Peter gently shook his head no, his gaze focused on the scars that littered the man's lower jaw which was now visible, how had he not noticed them before? The man seemed self conscious, quickly diverting Peter's attention away from his face with another soft kiss to his swelling scent glands, each side of his neck releasing a constant wave of knee buckling sweetness. Peter felt the knee leave his back, replaced by the man's weight as he straddled him, his pelvis hovering just above the small of Peter's back.

 

" Our first encounter was a bit unorthodox. I believe we were interrupted by a certain unwanted guest?" The grip on Peter's arm was released along with the weight lifting off his back. He pushed himself up and turned to lay on his side, looking up at the man, his soulmate. He was looking at Peter with such desire and pride. " Look at this, This is mine." Was what Peter read from his expression. Peter flipped himself completely and sat himself up. The man offered him a hand and pulled him to his feet. As soon as he was steady he was pulled into a similar embrace as the one from before in that room, just as tight and just as invading as that hand went right back to his ass.

" Where were we?" The red man asked quietly, whispering in Peter's ear

" I believe you were about a ravage me." Peter wrapped his arms around the man's neck, speaking in the most sultry voice he could produce. It was pretty damn good for a first time.

" OH HONHONHON, is that so monsieur pussycat? Who am I to deny such a Beau jeune homme?"

 

Peter laughed, partially understanding what was being said. All he understood was fine and man, looks like those French classes were not all for none after all. Mid giggle something rough cut him off. A pair of warm scared lips were pressed against his. "WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO!!" Peter screamed in his head, cursing himself for being such a virgin. He hadn't realized his mouth was even moving , He was doing it instinctively, it were as if a third person was there telling him what to do, and when a tongue slid between his lips demanding entrance GOD DAMMIT he opened them! His knees buckled below him as the man's tongue danced across his teeth, enticing Peter's to dance with it. All his weight fell into the man's sturdy arms, showing no signs of weakness as he easily held the one hundred and fifty pound boy steady on his feet, even moving one hand to hold the back of Peter's head and dip him slightly backwards. How does one French kiss without feeling awkward and clumsy? Peter could feel a drop of spit roll down his chin, Something the red man seemed not to care about what so ever. The thirty seconds it lasted felt more like thirty minutes to Peter and when the red man pulled away he chased after him wanting more.

 

 " Well well well, it seems the kitten isn't as innocent as I thought. Now I know how to give a good kiss and let me tell ya, you kiss like a porn star." The red man licked his lips, looking down at the wrecked teen in his arms. Peter hadn't even realized he was drooling until he felt the man's gloved hand caress his face and wipe the stream away with his thumb. Peter stumbled on his words as he struggled to break from his trance.

" I-I do?" He didn't know if he should be offended at the comment or flattered. Well being called a porn star can have both pros and cons.

" Mhm, If I didn't know any better I'd think you'd done this before."

" What makes you think I haven't?" Peter sounded less than confident in his come back, coming off less snarky then he hoped he would.

" Oh baby boy if only you could smell how much you REEK of virginity."

Peter would have felt offended if those lips didn't go straight back to his neck to distract him. Sounds escaped his lips that he didn't know he could make, a mixture of a purr and a passionate meow. The man nipped at the skin, pinching the tender flesh between his teeth. The swollen scent gland letting out waves of heart stopping scents that threatened to make the man collapse and when Peter began to rub up against him he forced himself to pull away. Peter showed an immediate displeasure at this and gave the man a look of betrayal. The man put a finger to Peter's lips before he could speak.

" We keep this up I'm gonna bite you into a heat and I'm sure we both know here Is not the best place for your first time. The last thing anybody needs is a couple fucking outside the place where they're eating. Don’t get me wrong I would LOVE to just wreck you in this field but I have more than one reason to be hesitant…" The red man mumbled the last few words, pulling down his mask and looking away.

 

" What do you mean-" Peter tried but was immediately cut off by the now nervous sounding man.

" Wow, Norman's got quite the taste in music don't he?" The man's little folded wings twitched with his jumbled words. It was obvious he didn't want to be questioned so Peter left it alone and played it off as if he didn't even hear that little side comment.

" Yeah, well actually some of the songs were quite beautiful." Peter put his hands behind his back and walked over to stand by his partner who had took a few steps away. Both of them standing in full sight of the dinning room windows, but nobody was sitting at the table. It was then the sweet voice of the female singer came over the speakers, slightly muffled from the outside but still clear enough to understand.

" These next few songs are for the happy couples who are with us here tonight. If you want to show your one and only how much they mean to you then take their hand and lead them to the cleared out space at the front of the room. These next few songs are for you." Claps could be heard as the first song started, a calming tune, ate at Peter's heart as the words began.

 

_And when I go away_

_I know my heart can stay with my love, it's understood_

_It's in the hands of my love, and my love does it good_

_Wo wo wo wo wo wo, my love does it good_

 

" Oh boy" Peter thought to himself as the red man turned to face him. He put his hand out in front of him and bent down slightly in the trade mark position for "wanna dance?".

" Care to dance, my love?" The man's voice dropped several octaves and gained a smooth, sultry, tone.

" To whom do I owe the pleasure?" Peter asked teasingly while taking the man's hand.

" Wade Winston Wilson at your service." The man nearly chirped as he wrapped an arm around Peter's lower back, a firm grip on him as he was lifted a few inches off the ground and swung around. When landing back on his feet he accidentally (purposefully) fell forward, his head landing on Wade's shoulder and his chest pressing up against his.

" Triple W huh? Mm, I had a feeling the name would fit the face. Both so handsome." Peter purred as wade begun to sway his body gently, giving Peter plenty of time to catch on and begin to move along with him. A beginners dance of one hand on each others hips and the other hand laced with the partners. A simple dance but at the same time one of the most charming.

 

_And when the cupboards bare_

_I'll still find something there with my love_

_It's understood, it's everywhere with my love_

_And my love does it good_

 

_Wo wo wo, wo wo wo_

_my love does it good_

 

" Heheh.. Look at me asking your name and not even offering mine." Peter chuckled and whispered to himself, but not quiet enough for Wade to miss it.

" No need baby boy, I already know everything about you. Peter Rodgers Stark, sixteen years old, son of purebreds Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark. Was the product of a one night stand that turned into a full fledged relationship after Stark refused to let Rodgers go through the pregnancy alone. You were born by C-section on a warm august night where the clouds were vacant from the sky and the stars shown bright enough to shine past the New York lights-"

" How do you know all this?" Wade laughed at such a silly question.

" I have my ways baby boy. Ways your mortal mind couldn't possibly comprehend." Wade put on a silly stereotypical evil wizard voice and Dipped Peter back.

 

_Only my love holds the other key to me_

_Oh my love oh my love_

_Only my love does it good to me_

 

They danced quietly through the mid song instrumental, Peter growing less rigid and stiff as the heart moving melody ran through his ears and cradled his senses.

 

_Wo wo wo, wo wo wo,_

_my love does it good._

 

_Don't ever ask me why, I never say goodbye to my love_

_It's understood, it's everywhere with my love_

_And my love does it good_

 

_Wo wo wo, wo wo wo,_

_my love does it good_

_Oh I love oh wo, my love_

_Only my love does it good to me_

 

As the song ended they kept a strong hold on each other, more cuddling while standing up then hugging. They separated half a minute into the next song, both giving a small almost inaudible sigh. Peter looked at Wade, trying to read the surprisingly present expression in his mask. He seemed to be thinking about something.

" What's wrong?" Peter tried, this time not getting shut done like before. Wade rubbed the back of his head taking a large inhale , releasing it in one big sigh.

" I don’t know really. There's so much you need to know and so much I just can't explain right now but I want to. Plus there's your parents and-"

" FUCK!" Wade jumped back, Peter's sudden outburst catching him completely off guard.

" I FORGOT ABOUT MY PARENTS! How long have I been out here!?"

" I don't know-" Wade pulled a random wristwatch out of one of his belt pouches. "- about thirty minutes."

" Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Peter walked in a circle completely panicked. He knew he should be darting back to that window and getting back inside but a bigger part of him was telling him to stay a little longer, at least to get this guys number or something!

 

" Poppa's gotta know that I'm missing by now!" He mumbled as he bit his nails anxiously.

" They don't know you're out here?"

" OF COURSE THEY DON'T!" Peter released all his anger his Wade's direction.

" Sorry! Sorry, geez, I didn't mean to upset you-"

" This is so bad, this is so bad!" Peter paced back and forth, looking as if he were about to burst into tears.

" Well get back inside then!"

" No! I can't! I don’t want to leave you! I just found you, I don't even have your number, your address-"

" But I have yours."

"…Wha?"

" Don’t ask, just go! We'll see each other again soon."

" But-" Wade took Peter's hands in his own, holding them tight, a grip that didn't want to let go.

" I promise you, I will never leave you alone again. Even if you don't want me there I will be up your ass twenty-four seven granting your every wish, making sure you've got everything you need. I am not going to let you go Peter. You've signed your self a contract with the devil baby boy and I'm here for life whether you like it or not."

 

Peter's heart beat out of his chest. How could he trust him? How could he trust this man he didn't even know longer than thirty minutes? The thought was thrown from his mind by the sudden loss of light around him. He looked up to see himself is pure darkness, only a small ray of moonlight shining through the top of the curtain that surrounded him. No this wasn't a curtain. It was fluffy and smooth, were those.. Feathers? Peter looked around him in confusion and awe. Two larger than life wings had sprouted from Wade's back and wrapped themselves around them creating a blackout curtain of thick feathers that ruffled when Peter touched them. The curtain closed in on him as Wade wrapped his arms around him, bringing him into the warmest, most heartfelt hug he would ever experience in his life.

" I'll prove to you.. I'll prove to you that I'm a good mate." Peter reached up and wrapped his arms around Wade's back. He dug his face into the crook of Wade's neck, taking in one last inhale of peppermint perfection before saying goodbye

" I believe you." The curtain around him opened as Wade let him go and back away spreading his wings to their full width, giving a few test flaps to get his bearing.

" I'll visit you sometime this week. I can't give you a certain date as I don't know when I'll be free but I will stop by and check in on you and-"

" Wade!"

" Right! Right, right, alright. You gotta go, okay."

" I'll see you soon?"

" Yeah, real soon."

 

Wade gave one last experimental flap before taking off and soaring over the top of the building. Peter watched in amazement as he disappeared into the night, leaving nothing but that golden feather behind. Peter walked over to the tree where it lay and picked it up. He stuffed it down his shirt the best he could without bending it and took off towards the back of the building. He didn't even hear the loud sounds of wings soaring down at top speeds toward their target.

 

" PETER!"

 

Said boy screamed as Wade landed right in front of him , indenting the soft ground with his hard landing.

" I- I forgot to- forgot to ask.." Wade was short on breath.

" Did you-.. Oh god. Did you or your family eat the fondue?"

Peter blinked a few times, slowly processing the question.

" Um… No."

" Oh good! That's good." Wade bent over gasping for breath, flying was hard work.

" Why is that a good thing?" Peter felt afraid to ask. Was his Poppa's earlier comment on it's bad smell actually a hint at something wrong with it? Oh don't say it. Don't say that he poisoned it!

" I spiked it with Dulcolax."

" YOU WHAT"

" I was just going to do it to the wolf's drinks but then got the glorious idea to put it in the fondue mix-"

"WHY?!"

" Because in Twenty minutes or so there's gonna be a bathroom rush and it will be HI-LARIOUS! To bad I can't stay and watch, It'd be a tad bit weird for me to just suddenly show up after being absent for hours. That mutt acted out a little early than I thought he would."

" This is serious this could hurt someone!"

" Did that little puss of a friend eat any?"

" I think I saw him try it."

 

Wade gave a victorious, and rather over dramatic, fist pump, going as far as to lift his leg to met his elbow.

" Mm, Mm, MMM! Who'da thought a sweet prank would also serve as a not so sweet revenge. Well, not so sweet for him, It's hella sweet for us!"

" Why is my friend's bowels being turned inside a sweet thing for me?!"

" You still call him a friend after what he did to you? I heard every word Pete and that teasing was going a bit to far, even for me. And I LOVE to tease people. Though you being my soulmate could have made it effect me more."

" Wade?"

" Yeah?"

Peter pulled up his mask and gave him a kiss.

" Shut up and go home." Peter walked out and around him getting closer to the first corner he had to turn at to get back inside. Wade was giggling like a love struck fool in a sixties cartoon, his wings fluttering as he drug his feet across the ground, spinning in lop sided circles.

" I luv u Petey!" Wade slurred like a drunkard. Peter was positively sure he was doing this for attention which he didn't have time to give him no matter how bad he wanted to. Before Peter could get over his shyness and say something back Wade took off again, disappearing seconds after as if he had shot off into space. Peter stopped to look up for a few seconds, shaking his head and continuing on seconds later. He was only a few feet from the corner.

 

==========

 

Steve had been patient, he'd been kind, he'd been respectful, he'd been sitting outside that damn bathroom for thrity fucking minutes! And when the video ended and another one didn't start up he began to get curious. He tested the handle to find it locked. He tried to see through the small crack between the door and it's frame. He even got on his knees and tried to look under the damn door! He got a waiter to unlock the door and asked him to leave in case his son had had an accident, He knew Peter would want as little people as possible to him in that kind of situation. Steve took in a deep breath, expecting the worst. What if Peter had passed out? What if his headache was more than just a headache? What if-

 

" Son of a…"

 

Steve opened the door to an empty room. His phone sat on a pile of toilet paper, gently buzzing with a new text alert that was muffled by it's paper thrown. Steve walked over and shoved it back into his pocket, the fury of a thousand moms building within him once he noticed the wide open window. With a single look outside he saw an indent in the ground where his son had no doubt face planted into the dirt. He was outside in seconds, he was fuming, speed walking around that building like a soccer mom whose child just lost the big game. He turned the first corner so fast he left skid marks in the grass. He had only laid his hands on Peter once and that was for sneaking out of bed and raiding the kitchen at one am when he was a toddler. The cries that came out of that kids mouth after one single slap on the butt has haunted Steve to this day and he vowed to never spank or physically punish Peter ever again. Steve was hell bent on breaking that vow as he passed the next corner to see the lights of the dining room, illuminating the grass and the two figures standing in it. Wait..

 

Steve dove back behind the corner. He peeked out to see the figures had moved, just slightly, the smaller one frantically pacing while the larger tried to consul them to no avail. Steve could hardly hear them, with the music and the distance between them all he could hear was the volume of the voices. He squinted a little and leaned in as close as he could without completely showing himself and his pure white tux, bright as day, tux. That was definitely Peter but who the hell was with him? Peter was distraught, visibly frightened of something or someone. Steve was about to charge in when the larger figure grabbed Peter's hands and looked him straight in the face. It said something quietly to him and with Peter's shocked expression Steve could only guess it was something meaningful. Suddenly the largest wings Steve had ever seen sprouted from the figures back and engulfed them in a curtain of golden feathers. They stayed like that for a minute or two, the feathers ruffling every couple seconds. Steve was wondering what was going on in there when the wings opened and spread out, covering the figure and Peter completely, blocking his view of everything. The figure backed up a few feet and flapped his wings, Steve could only imagine the power behind them, the strength of the wind caused by their movement.

 

The figure took off a minute later, jumping into the air while flapping his wings down, causing him to shoot up into the night sky. The figure soared over the building and took off towards the city, disappearing into the slew of buildings and rooftops. Peter was left alone staring up at the sky, his usually fluffy tail was flat and lifeless, dangling down the back of his legs. He looked so upset. Peter turned towards the tree line and walked over to pick something up out of the grass, something silky looking and golden. A feather. A HUGE feather. Steve wanted to laugh as he watched Peter stuff the thing down his shirt and stiffly stand up to start walking toward him. Oh crap! It was time to decide! Did he want to stay and scold the boy for OBVIOUS reasons, or did he want to leave and let this be, pretend he didn't even see it. Steve wasn't able to finish that thought as he heard his son's name being called.

 

"PETER!"

 

The winged figure that, Steve now assumed was male by the voice, shot down from the heavens landing perfectly on his feet while sinking half a foot into the ground from the impact. The gardeners are going to have fun explaining that one to the landlord. He could make out some of their words as they were closer. He picked up the words "Fondue" and "Good". Well that was a blatant lie! That fondue was not good, it smelled awful!

 

" YOU WHAT?" Peter yelled, soon after followed by a equally as loud "WHY?!"

 

The bird man said something back, all he picked up was "Puss". What in the hell are they talking about?! The next action happened so quick that Steve nearly missed it. Peter, his shy little man, pulled the winged man down and kissed him. He walked around the stunned man saying something along the lines of " Go home.". As Peter drew closer to the corner Steve could better see the red hot blush that was covering his entire face. His hair was ruffled, his shirt had been messed with and wrinkled, and there were dirt stains on his nose and hands, proving Steve's assumption of his son being a total klutz. He backed up as Peter came to round the corner, he leaned up against the wall and tried not to look like the biggest asshole in the world.

 

========

 

Peter came around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. His heart had stopped for a whole three seconds before starting again. His breath had been taken right out of his lungs. Steve was leaning against the wall, one arm bent up on the wall with the hand holding his head and the other arm bent down with the hand on his hip. The biggest, smuggest grin was painted on his lips.

 

" Sssoooo. What's his name?"

 

***BONUS IMAGE***

Wade's wings are a bit unrealistically thin in this picture but oh well.

Enjoy tweety birb and putty-cat.

** **


	10. Flames on red water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their screams were animalistic, pain in it's purest and truest form. The figure was losing altitude. They fell from the sky rapidly gaining speed, heading straight for the solid ground below head first. People screamed and orders were yelled. People acted fast but not fast enough. Peter watched in horror as the burning figure, still moving and flapping their nearly disintegrated wings, fell hundreds of feet to the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge the title, I am drawing a blank right now might change it later. I wanted to get this out before 12 p.m so that it would at least say that it was submitted on valentines day.  
> And also  
> Ho-ly SHIT  
> I got a chapter out just days after the last one! Look at me! I'm Mr. Meseeks!
> 
> But in all seriousness I blew through this chapter for two main reasons  
> 1\. I've been planning it for months  
> 2\. I wanted to get something out for Deadpool appreciation day.  
> Am I the only one who calls it that? Alright moving on.  
> It also helped that I spent three days binge reading fan fictions and got a sudden burst of inspiration.
> 
> I GOT A MAJOR WARNING FOR THIS.  
> It was nothing to do with love or valentines day, it's actually quick gruesome and sick with how i described things but i felt it necessary to get the mood across. There is blood and a pretty gruesome scene involving flames. But don't worry nobody got hurt. At least not recently. Look at me trying to be smart. So yeah no foul language in this one, i tell you more about the A.I system of the house as it does play a big part in allowing Wade and Peter to see each other. OH, i forgot nightmares. If you're prone to having nightmares/ are afraid of them then perhaps read with caution cause i spooked myself out writing that part.
> 
> so spoopy
> 
> Next chapter is going to be full of tomfoolery and sassy cats, oh they're so sassy. The chapter after that maaayyyy have a sex scene in it, don't know yet. depends on how things go and how much i decide to go into detail about the things Peter does in the next one. Next chapter should be out in a few days but you all know me by now, i'm never on time. 
> 
> As promised in the last chapter there is also a picture at the end of this one! It has nothing to do with the chapter though so if you want just scroll to the bottom to have a peek and then scroll back up to read. As always I will continue this whether people like it or not in hopes it will make someone smile. If you find any mistakes please read them as you think they should be worded.
> 
>  
> 
> What time is it? 11:44? I've got time. It's still valentines days. Mission completed  
> Yaoi addict out!

 

**This chapter has been unaffected by the story wide edit, nothing has been changed**

**==========================================================**

 

Steve wanted answers but Peter wasn't talking. The drive home was silent except for the pained grumbles from the backseat.

 

" I told you not to eat the fondue." Steve looked back between the front seats at his mate in the back who was crippled with stomach pains that caused them to leave the party an hour early. Peter kept a constant smirk on his face as his parents bickered harmlessly, Steve repeatedly saying how much he warned Tony and Tony immediately telling him to shut his adorable mouth or he'd shut it for him. Steve would laugh off the petty threats and reach a hand back to rub Tony's head every time they hit a stop sign or red light. Peter couldn't wait to get home. He'd keep the pancake piece as long as he could knowing he would eventually have to throw it out less he wished to get sick from mold. The feather would have to be a secret between him and his Pops as Steve told him he saw his sneaky act. " Better hide that feather from your Father. Smoother it with your scent when we get home or he'll smell it a mile away and demand answers, And I'm not gonna be there to bust you out of the game of twenty questions that will come afterwards." " More like twenty thousand questions knowing Dad.", Peter had laughed it off at the time but the more the feather tickled his sides underneath his shirt the more he began to worry and regret taking it with him. Wade said he knew where Peter lived and even his cell phone number, where he got this information he'd rather not know, so why exactly did he feel so compelled to take this particular feather when there were thousands more on Wade that he could feel anytime he wanted? Oh yeah. No he couldn't, at least not yet. He'd have to get past his parents first before being able to have Wade around enough to ruffle his feathers when ever he wanted.

 

" Welcome home Stark family, time away three hours and forty-eight minutes." The A.I chirped like an excited child happy to see a friend.

" Thank you Junior, unlock the doors please." Steve spoke to the system like the baby it still was. Much like a child JJ would get confused and feel neglected if it wasn't paid attention to. Tony had no idea where this childish awareness had come from and couldn't seem to pinpoint the cause of it. It was really annoying but he had a kill code that reset the system whenever it decided to act like a spoiled brat. He was planning on trashing the system completely and just hooking up Jarvis senior to the house but he wanted to try and see if he could replicate his superior system in a smaller more family friendly version that perhaps he could sell as a high end security system, but he apparently went wrong somewhere in the process. Peter loved JJ though, flaws and all, and even seemed to be friends with it so Tony figured he'd let it slide until the A.I messed up so badly that he would have no choice but to do a complete overhaul and start over.

 

It kept them safe, zapped the snotty kids that tried to climb the fence and shot the birds that flocked at the pond for the fish. He had to program it to only shoot the larger ones, leaving the smaller ones like blue jays and chickadees alone as they just picked at the grass for seeds and bugs. He even got the system to shoot gently to warn the birds off as the city was getting alarmed at the amount of dead seagulls and pigeons they were finding in the city dump. It was for these small achievements he was proud of his little A.I. It was when the bastard locked him out of the house during a storm that he hated most. Tony programmed the system to put the house under lock down if the sound of bombs or gunshots ever sounded nearby. Unfortunately, though Junior meant well, it always confused thunder for explosions and locked all the doors and windows no matter who was still outside. Yet another bug Tony had to work out. But what if an attack happened during a thunderstorm?... Well if shit ever did hit the fan, such as a new string of omegan flu or nuclear warfare, he had the comfort knowing that his omegas were safe behind the strongest walls of the most secure and impenetrable fortress in a twenty mile radius. There was also a secret bomb shelter stacked to the roof with supplies that only Tony knew about for the time being. It was still a work in progress.

 

Steve helped him to the bathroom while the Peter sped off to his room and locked the door. Peter stripped down to his boxers the second the door was secure. He wanted out of those sweaty, Harry smelling clothes as fast as possible. Sadly Harry's week old dirty diaper scent overpowered Wade's sweet peppermint. After gathering the clothes and shoving them to the bottom of his laundry basket Peter placed his pancake piece on the night stand and climbed under his bed sheets, feather in hand. He bundled the bulk of the sheets into a large soft mass in front of him. Putting the feather between himself and the bundle, he wrapped his arms and legs around it pretending it was Wade. With the feather tip right under his nose it smelt like Wade was right there with him. Peter found himself fighting back tears of frustration, silently wishing he could replace the soft mass of blankets with his mate. " Unofficial mate" is what Steve would have said if he were in the room. They hadn't bonded yet but Peter still felt as if they didn't need one, that there was already something there when he rubbed his aching neck and felt the glands puffing up. His thigh glands were acting up as well, making his legs feel tingly and weightless. It had been three months since his last heat. Maybe it was coming early, wouldn't be the first time.

 

" Scan complete, Suspicions confirmed. Tiny Stark is running a fever, medicine deployed." the sudden sound of the A.I made Peter jump out of his saddened stupor. He nearly leapt off the bed as a bottle of cold medicine fell from the ceiling and knocked him on the head. Why did his Father have to put the air vent right above his bed? JJ wasn't suppose to do this but when Peter was younger they created a system of getting things to him while in time out. JJ would use the various air vents that went through out the walls to deliver whatever the boy desired right into his tiny hands. It was their secret and though less used now It was helpful for when Peter wanted something during his heat, even making sure to set up next to a vent for easy access. He'll never forget when JJ took his Father's dinner right out from under his nose and brought it to him after he was sent to bed with no food for not doing his chores. His father was LIVID but couldn't figure out what had even happened or where the food even went, Peter didn't help as he hid the empty plate and silverware in-between his mattresses and pretended to be asleep when Tony checked his room. Things would slowly go missing through out the house over the years never to be seen again because of this system, though they were almost caught when JJ took a wrong turn and dropped a reheated container of leftover spaghetti down the laundry shoot.

 

" What did I tell ya about calling me Tiny Stark?" a nickname from his childhood that the A.I picked up on from family friends who called Peter that during his toddler years and into his preteens. Tiny Stark was one of many nicknames the system had for Peter, It's favorites being Little Master, Kitten, Small One and of course Tiny Stark. There was also Child Stark, Young Stark, and Baby Stark but those didn't irritate Peter quite as much as Tiny Stark did. Mostly because Tiny Stark was just Tony Stark with an I.

" My apologies Master Peter. Please take your medicine, shall I deploy a cup of water?"

" NO! No need for that! I'm fine JJ. I don't need these." Peter held up the bottle and shook it to get the camera's in his room to pay attention. They were Jarvis Junior's eyes and even blinked at times.

" Master Peter should take the medicine. Master Peter is four degrees above the average body temperature. Would you like a cold rag?"

" No JJ I'm fine. I'm not sick." Peter flattened out his blanket bundle and crawled underneath it, curling up with his golden treasure and settling in for the night. Part of him wanted to take a long bath to get not only Harry off of him but the scent enhancer that had gotten sticky after an hour of being on his skin, but a bigger part of him just wanted to lay there and enjoy the calm.

 

" I will keep tabs on you, Master Peter. Your parents have been notified." Of course they have. Peter audibly sighed under the sheets. Any minute now Steve was going to knock on the door and ask if he was alright.

" Peter, you feeling ok?", Right on time, " You didn't sneak a taste of that fondue did you?"

" No Pops, JJ is over reacting. I'm fine." There was no way he was going to tell his Pops the reason he was four degrees over the average body temperature. There is no way he was going to tell him that a certain red clad avian was on his mind. And there was no way in hell that he'd ever tell his Pops about the excitement in his groin. Peter was able to calm himself down, with no help from JJ who just kept asking what he was doing and if it could help. He somehow managed to peacefully drift off to sleep sometime after, his mind on no one else but his red clad romancer. Not even his dreams were free from the thoughts of the man. As Peter walked down a never ending mess of halls in pure darkness Wade was his only beacon of light. He was around every corner, in every room, behind every door. He couldn't escape him, but why was he trying to? What exactly was he running from? He should be chasing the beacon not fleeing from it. So Peter did just that, He turned on his heel and looked behind him at the newest glowing figure.

 

Standing there, naked and proud, was the Wade from Walmart. The first Wade he ever saw, unmasked and untamed. His dirty blond hair was short and messy, his body gleaming with some sort of liquid. Water? Sweat? It could be liquid gold for all he cared, which he cared quite a bit. How did he know what wade looked like naked? Was his mind just filling in the blanks or was this some kind of psychic connection? Peter knew soul mates had interlinked dreams, the exact same fantasy playing out from their own point of view and if one woke up so did the other. That vivid dream of a black figure holding him in bed could have been one of those dreams, wade was no doubt the black figure now filled out with the confirmation of their soul connection. Looking back on the dream Wade now filled the figures place, his golden wings unfolding to show their full length. Like a shield bearing down on him, protecting him from the outside world. Peter longed for those wings to wrap around him once again. As if hearing his thoughts the glowing Wade before him spread his wings wide and held his arms out to greet him, beckoning him over with his charming smile and raised eyebrows that were just screaming " Come and get your love Baby boy."

 

The confinement of the black hallway was gone, the walls pushing away from Peter to create a wide open room that seemed to spread wider to accommodate the man's ever growing wings. The room was a black void, the wings acting as a long shining sheet of light that draped down from the ceiling, as if the sun had been flattened and stretched wide. The wings grew ever larger as Peter stepped closer, now a good twenty feet longer then Wade's original length which Peter could only guess was about sixty feet. A sixty foot wingspan was impressive if not unheard of in the purebred avian community but nothing about Wade screamed purebred. There was a certain pheromone purebreds released when next to each other to tell the other "Hey, I'm here.". Wade did not release that pheromone, but wings that big couldn't possibly belong to anyone other than a purebred! As Peter closed in on the now one hundred foot wingspan of the glowing Wade, his wings slowly enclosed them creating a glowing wall of golden feathers that were larger than Peter himself. This didn't seem right, something was very wrong. Slowly one by one the golden feathers fell to the ground giving way to the naked appendages underneath. The skin began to peal, bubble, and blister as the wobbling effect of heat waves came up through the void. Peter could feel the invisible flames, the heat of a thousand suns searing his flesh and yet nothing happened to him. He was untouched but still felt the burns. Peter looked at Wade and was struck with instant regret.

 

Flames licked the mans naked body, his face was frozen in a constant expression of pain and horror, his eyes burnt out leaving empty smoking holes behind with blistered black skin that chipped and crumbled, slowly peeling away from a charred skeleton that kept its gaze on Peter even as it crumbled to the ground into a pile of ash. The only light left in the black void was the growing flames that surrounded him, slowly closing in to kiss his feet. The inhuman screeches of a perishing soul echoed through the enormous room, booming off the walls and attacking Peter's eardrums with a pitch so high his ears burst on contact. The red liquid ran down his neck and covered his hands as he tried to block out the horrific wails. Wade's burning corpse was all he saw as he closed his eyes to block out the looming death that was the growing flames. This was his own personal hell, it had to be, there was no other explanation. The pain of the fire eating away his skin as it climbed up his leg was unbearable, a pain like one he'd never felt before. He began to scream but nothing came out. Or was it that he no longer had the ability to hear it? Tears formed in his eyes just to evaporate seconds later. All hope was lost. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Another scream sounded throughout the room, this one further away. Another scream, followed by another. A symphony of terror. Peter opened his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of a burning apartment, debris falling all around him. Before him was a broken window, the smoke and flames spitting out into the open air. No glass sat at the base of the window. It was broken from the inside. Someone had jumped out of it. The whole world froze at this realization, the red blaze turning grey along with everything else except for a single, small, golden feather that sat on the window sill seemingly unaffected by the world around it. It was so out of place and yet seemed to belong. It swayed ever so gently in a calm, gentle, breeze that blew through the frozen room. Not strong enough to whisk it away the breeze just tickled the feathers fluffy base. Peter slowly walked over to the delicate thing, reaching down to grab it. Everything snapped back into motion the second his finger pinched the feathers base, the flames once again ate at his legs, the smoke refilled his burning lungs. He held the feather tightly as he bent out the broken window gasping for fresh air, not caring about the jagged glass impaling his hands. The sun was rising on the horizon, it's golden rays breaking through the smoke filled sky. A team of fire trucks lined the street below, people were screaming, hoses were blasting, horns were blaring but none of the attention was on him. Everyone was staring into the softening sky. Peter followed their gaze and witnessed the most gut wrenching thing his innocent eyes had ever had the displeasure of seeing. Worse than the burning body of his mate, worse than seeing his own flesh bubble and blister before him.

 

What they were looking at was a large winged figure flapping frantically in the air, the feathers of their larger than life wings burning in a terribly brilliant blaze that quickly engulfed the rest of their body. Their screams were animalistic, pain in it's purest and truest form. The figure was losing altitude. They fell from the sky rapidly gaining speed, heading straight for the solid ground below head first. People screamed and orders were yelled. People acted fast but not fast enough. Peter watched in horror as the burning figure, still moving and flapping their nearly disintegrated wings, fell hundreds of feet to the pavement, plummeting past Peter on their way down. The scent of burning flesh filled the air. Just as the body should have made a harsh SLAP on the asphalt Peter's eyes burst open. His heart racing so fast it could envy a hummingbird. For a few seconds he had forgotten how to breathe. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he took large quiet breaths, his chest rising slowly and falling just the same. He was paralyzed, what was he suppose to do? How was he suppose to react? What the hell did he just see!? His stomach suddenly lurched. He shot up from the bed, immediately cursing himself for locking the door the night before.

 

" J-Junior!"

A soft click told him the A.I had heard his plea. Rushing down the hall he burst through the bathroom door to empty what little was left in his stomach into the toilet bowl.

" Shall I awaken Master Steve?" The A.I asked through one of the many speakers throughout the house. The speaker in the upstairs bathroom was right next to the toilet, hurting Peter's ears as the loud monotone voice called through. A sudden memory of his nightmare had him checking his hands for blood. Finding none Peter slumped against the nearby counter top. Now was a better time than ever to take that bath.

" No JJ. I don't need Pops. But can you start the bath down stairs?" Peter asked breathlessly.

" Yes Master Peter. A bath will await you until you are ready." The A.I told no lies. Peter could hear the large round tub downstairs start to fill, it's faucet was the loudest in the house because of how large it was. To fill a two hundred gallon bath tub in less than five minutes you needed a faucet that can release gallons of water in just a few seconds. The tub was more like a round hot tub as it was huge and had a few water jets around the sides to massage your body as you laid back. Peter would sometimes use the tub as his nest during heats, it's sheer size and roundness making for a perfect place to pile some blankets and sink down in the softness and forget about the world. Walking down the stairway, nearly missing a step and tumbling down, Peter thought back to when his last heat was, anything to get the image of the human fireball out of his mind. It couldn't have been less then three months ago. It had to be coming soon. Within the next few weeks at least.

 

Walking into the steam filled bathroom seemed to completely clear his senses. Peter's breath hitched as he dipped his toe into the hot water, just the temperature he likes but still surprising if you aren't expecting it. Peter liked it steaming hot and the heater underneath the tub helped keep it that way. He slipped off his underwear with a big yawn. He hadn't noticed the red spots on the undergarment as he threw it down the laundry shoot. He didn't feel the small stream beginning to flow down the back of his legs, leaving dots on the floor as he walked. He slid into the hot water, an instant feeling of bliss as his nerves calmed and his brain shut down, all images of death and destruction melting away with the steam. He closed his eyes for a minute humming gently to himself, feeling close to weightless in the water. A knock brought him back to life.

" Pete, you in there?" It was Steve making Peter believe he either heard the faucet or it was exactly seven A.M.

" Yeah." He nearly moaned in response. He didn't remember hot water ever feeling this heavenly. Especially on his thighs and groin.

" A bit early for you to be up don't ya think?"

" I can't hear you over my relaxing." Peter laid back against the rim of the tub, closing his eyes as he blindly reached down to feel the aching glands on the insides of his legs. They were swollen and the skin felt tight. Slightly worried he reached the same hand up to feel his neck. They were swollen and tight as well. A quick feel under his arms. Yup, swollen and tight.

 

" Ah crap.." Peter rubbed his hands down his face. All three sets flaring up at once meant one thing. He opened his eyes tiredly. He was not at all ready for this.

" May as well tell Pops." Peter reasoned with himself, standing up to reach for a towel. As he moved his body the water stirred causing something that shouldn't have been there to catch his eye. A faint pink cloud was fading as it mixed with the water. Peter froze, looking down he found the source. A constant red cloud of blood was coming from between his legs, fading to pink as it spread and eventually disappeared. Frozen in what could only be described as pure disgust Peter tried to calm his mind which was spinning at a million miles per second. He turned to look at the laundry shoot only to see the small red trail he left behind. A sharp pain shot up his spine the second he tried to lift himself out of the tainted water. Cramps quickly set in, crippling him to the side of the bath, clinging to the edge for dear life. This was only the beginning. He had a long week ahead of him. And Wade was suppose to drop by at any time.

" God dammit.."

 

***BONUS IMAGE***

**Anatomy be damned, I do what I want!**

This picture has nothing to do with this chap- Hey look babies!

** **


	11. Everything comes in stages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stage one: Nesting  
> Finding a warm safe spot to spend the heat in. Some people may have heat rooms installed in their homes that serve as a permanent nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another update in a matter of days from the last one!  
> Some questions from the last chapter have been answered in this one and a certain bird makes another appearance.  
> There's a brief look into how heats work and how stressed out an omega can become during this time.  
> No real warnings for this chapter except for mild swearing.
> 
> Wow this has got to be the only chapter where i have literally almost nothing to say in the notes.  
> Well there's another unrelated picture in this that you can scroll down to see and then come back up to read.  
> hmm. I feel like i'm forgetting something. I'm sure i'll figure it out and tell you all in the next chapter.
> 
> Till then as always I will continue this whether people like it or not in hopes it will make someone smile. If you find any mistakes please read them as you think they should be worded. I checked it over quite a few times but i've been missing a lot of mistakes recently, most of them grammer.
> 
> ~Author

**This chapter has been unaffected by the story wide edit, nothing has been changed**

**==========================================================**

 

" Please don't come right now. Please don't come right now. Please don't come right now."

Peter paced the house gathering all the unused blankets and comforters stashed in the guest rooms and his parents closet. Dumping them all in the middle of the living room he scratched his head while taking in his yield.  
" Four comforters should be enough for a floor, the thinner ones can be draped over the pillow walls- PILLOWS!!"  
Steve watched in silence as the roadshow that was his son ran crazily through the house stealing every couch pillow, the cushion off his Father's favorite lounge recliner, and threw four body sized pillows down the stairs followed soon after with his two large tsum tsums. An hour had past since he came running out of the bathroom frantic about passing the preheat blood clot, that was more liquid than solid this time around, signaling his entering into stage one of heat preparation. There were four more stressful stages Peter still had to go through.

 

Stage one: Nesting  
Finding a warm safe spot to spend the heat in. Some people may have heat rooms installed in their homes that serve as a permanent nest.

Stage two: Stashing  
Water bottles and bagged or boxed food is stored inside the nest for the alpha's consumption. This is so the alpha will have to leave the nest and their omega as little as possible.

Stage three: Feasting  
A two to three day process in which the omega gorges itself on fatty food and liquids to store energy for the coming heat. The omega will gain weight during this process but will burn it off over their heat.

Stage four: Yowling  
A twenty-four hour long crying session that is caused by the hundreds of different hormones rushing through the omega's body with cramping and piercing pain tearing through their hips and groin. Their bodies way of saying they're ready and the omegas way of telling everyone in the house to back off and give them space along with telling their mate to come to the nest.

Stage five: The heat  
A four to six day period where the omega becomes a puddle of lust and need.

 

Peter was just starting stage one. He paced trough the house looking for the perfect spot. He wished his father had just built a damn heat room in the house, just because Steve spent all his heats in their bedroom didn't mean Peter would do the same! Male omegas change their nest every heat while females keep a certain spot for months, sometimes years. Nesting can cause great stress to a male omega as they try to find a new spot or at least one they haven't used in their last few cycles.  
" No I've been here. No not here either. This spot STILL smells like me!" His pacing never stopped. Back and forth from closet to closet, bathroom to bathroom, bedroom to bedroom, even under the staircase but Peter wasn't desperate enough to nest out in the open. That was something only a fool looking to get ambushed would do! Of course his parents weren't going to ambush him if he laid under the stairs! But someone might try to break in… It's happened before! He's had people brave the turrets and pound at their front door begging to be let in so they could "Pleasure the missus". Missus was another name for omega, even male omegas were called missus but Peter didn't like that to much, no not one bit. Nope! Not at all! No dammit! He'd Nested here to!

 

Tony slumped his way down the stairs, walking right past the mess, even mindlessly stepping over a pillow. He grumbled as he took a seat next to Steve and immediately flopped into his lap.  
" Well hello there handsome. Come here often?" The words rolled off Steve's tongue like a well versed playboy. Tony slowly lifting his finger up to Steve's lips, silencing the man with a quiet to still audible " Shhhhhh shh shh….". His arm fell back into a limp state on Steve's lap.  
" You poor thing. You know you got a call from Norman last night but you were in such a deep sleep that I answered it. He said there were traces of Laxatives in the mixture, one of the workers had spiked it. Good thing you threw it up right away huh?" Steve got a tired grumble as a reply.  
" I gotta work today Tone, you can't lay across my lap all morning."  
" Call in…"  
" I just had a whole week off, I can't call in and request an extra day. Now come on, the city streets await a taste of my omegan fury, and I'm pretty sure your projects are waiting for you at the tower as well."  
" Nothing important.. The world can wait one more day for their new, very stubborn, phone model. The last one isn't even a year old."  
" You know how the world works, kids have those things cracked and modded within days and grow bored after cheating their way through every app game." Steve slid his way out from under his mate, leaving Tony pathetically slumped over the two bar stool styled seats. Tony released a ear piercing sound of annoyance. Another sound of annoyance came after a rather harsh impact noise that resembled a foot hitting a hard object.

 

" DAM-DANGIT!" Peter caught himself as he stumbled into view holding his left foot. Hopping a few times off beat he fell, thankfully, onto the pile of softness that now covered half the living room making a surprisingly satisfying _POMF_ sound. Tony sat up squinting his eyes in confusion.  
" What is he doing.."  
" What does it look like he's doing?" Steve asked in a 'What're you stupid?' kind of tone.  
" Nesting but.. Isn't it a bit-"  
" Early? Yeah by about a month."  
" He's never been early before, he's always been on time, the exact same date right down to the time of day."  
" Well he's still growing, his cycle may be changing." Steve covered the fact that he knew exactly what was going on. The excitement and over all downpour of that winged man's scent surrounding Peter for the thirty minutes he was with him made his body go into overdrive, bringing on his heat early in hopes to bond with the man as soon as possible. The strongest bond marks are created during heat.

 

"I gotta get ready for work."  
" Aw come on, at least make something for breakfast."  
" Excuse me I believe you have enough money to by yourself a sandwich."  
" But your sandwiches are better than anything in the city. Uuuuugghhhh." Tony slid off the stools to lay on the floor.  
" You'll figure it out." Steve bent down to ruffle his husbands hair before going upstairs to get ready. Peter sped by him on the way up, beating him to the top and zipping back down with the blankets off his bed. On his way back down a half hour later, dressed and freshly showered, Peter sped up past him again disappearing into the still steamy bathroom that he had just come from. Reaching the bottom step Steve straightened his police cap, looking up just in time to see the blanket pile slowly rise. With a closer look he saw the black tail and left foot of his mate sticking out from underneath the top layer of comforters, a soft snoring emanating from under the sheets. Guess who's gonna be late for work.

 

" Peter I'm going!" He called up the stairs, getting a crashing sound and another silent curse in response. The kid must have been trying to reach his cramp pills which Steve always kept on the top shelf about a foot out of Peter's reach. He was tired of Tony mistaking them for his Advil prescriptions and getting sick. The amount of omega hormones that were packed in that those tiny little capsules were enough to down an alpha in minutes. Peter came down the stairs a minute later holding his side with a small scowl on his face. Steve grabbed him and brought him in for kiss on the cheek. Peter gave him a quick hug back and returned to his hunt for softness.  
" Love ya Petey." Peter just nodded in response as he opened a kitchen drawer for the safety pins inside.  
" Do me a favor and wake up your Father for me." Steve yelled out once he reached the door to the garage. " He's in your pile."  
Peter's features popped out in an instant, his concentrated face turning to one of adorable anger. He took off into the living room yelling " YOU ASS BAG-!"

 

" Language." Steve reminded as he opened the door to his prized possession of the family van. He heard the impact of Peter pile driving Tony, a loud raspy exhale of breath coming from the older man.  
" THESE ARE MINE!"  
" Peter, Jesus Christ!"  
" MOVE! GET OUT!" a hiss and a growl made Steve pause.  
" OW, ALRIGHT! alright I'm going!" he could hear Tony whining from across the house. He was in for a long day of patrol, he had accepted a buddies night shift along with his day shift. He wouldn't be home until around three a.m. and Tony would most likely be staying over night at the tower like he does every Monday. He hoped Peter would be alright with no one around for that long. Summer had officially arrived and school had been out since last Wednesday. This meant more dumb teenagers out on the road which meant possible over time which meant not getting home till four or later if the night was really busy. Maybe he should wait for Tony to leave. Maybe there was time for breakfast.

 

==================

 

Several hours had passed since his parents had a thirty minute goodbye kiss battle which made them both late for work. Peter could swear his cheeks were now stained with the lips of the over affectionate couple. Steve would not like the mess he had made of the house, the cupboards were torn apart, food boxes and bags spread all over the kitchen. He'd set up in one of the guest rooms up stairs, finding every other place not good enough. Under the stairs was too out in the open, in the large downstairs bathroom was unacceptable because he used it last time, the smaller bathroom beside it was also bad cause what if Wade showed up? That room was way too small for two people. It was that logic that also gave a no to every closet and the large pantry. They didn't have a basement, well not completely just a crawl space and a small room for the water heater, so that was out of the question. He'd used the upstairs guest room before but it's been a while, about a year. He moved the bed, setting the mattresses up against the wall all by himself. He nearly broke an arm and was almost crushed by the bed frame when it tipped back over off the wall it was leaning against but he made it through, minor scrapes and bruises aside.

 

The nest was like that of a birds, at least in shape. Pillow walls created a circular outline that was then filled in with the fluffy comforters and covered over by the thinner blankets. Safety pins were used to keep the sheets in place, keeping the walls tightly bound as to not fall apart when entering the nest that was currently filled with entire liter bottles of soda and jugs of water. Boxes of crackers and other snack foods were piling up beside the nest with a few bags of chips and fruit. What does Wade like? Strawberry poptarts, hostess rolls, zebra cakes, veggie straws, chocolate wafers, ooo chocolate. NO, FOCUS! Why was he even bothering to stock up for Wade? It wasn't like his parents were going to let him get any closer than the front gates. But then again Wade had wings-

BANG BANG BANG

" AH DAMMIT!" A loud cry came from outside. Junior's turret guns were shooting at someone.

BANG BANG PEW

" FUCKING HELL, SHUT IT OFF!" Wait a minute. Peter knew that voice.  
" CALL OFF THE GUARD HOUSE, I COME IN PEACE, SOON TO BE PIECES! Goddamn why do the smallest things hurt the most?!" Peter heard a large weight landing, more so crash, on the roof. " Damn that stings!" The person grumbled as they walked across the tiles, some sliding down to the ground below. Tony was not going to be happy about that. Peter darted up the stairs to follow the footsteps which were headed for the deck at the end of the hallway. Wade jumped down onto the deck, jumping back up immediately as the turrets shot at him again.  
" Alright Mr. GunnerMan, I'm FRIENDLY!" He actually squawked as a pellet hit right above his tailbone. The disgruntled screech of an eagle. Peter purred with glee at the sound of his mate. But Wade shouldn't be there, the nest wasn't ready, Peter wasn't ready! What kind of omega would he be if he let his mate see the mess he was in?

 

The mess that was Peter Stark sprinted towards the deck doors to lock them. He didn't want Wade coming in and finding the nest. Another squawk sounded from the roof, this one sounding more like a confused parrot. Peter quickened his pace down the stairs and into the kitchen were a secret panel his Father thought he knew nothing about was hidden beneath one of the counter tops. The push of a button hidden under the rim uncovered a panel of keys with a screen asking for a password. He quickly typed in 'Steve-Is-Best-Mom'.  
" Enter verbal password."  
Peter cleared his throat before doing a near perfect impression of his Father.  
" Tony-Is-Best-Dad."  
" Access approved. Disarming turrets."  
Too easy.

 

A hard knock at the deck doors brought Peter sprinting back up the stairs, missing a step and sliding down a few. He stopped at the top step and peaked around the corner to see Wade looking through the glass door, using his hands to cup his masked face. He was wearing a hoody with a simplified circle vector version of his mask pattern, adorable white dot eyes included. It had to be about eighty-six degrees outside, even with the air conditioner on full blast Peter could still feel the humidity near the windows and in the sunlight beaming through. What was he thinking?! He even had on baggy jeans! He had the hood pulled up over his head and his hands were covered, only his fingers showing through the spots cut out of the gloves. And here Peter was in paw print boxers and a super thin tank top. What if Wade didn't like the hair on his legs? Should he have shaved his legs? Does Wade like smooth legs?

 

" Peter, I can see you. Why'd you lock me out, did I do something wrong? That'd be a new record, ruining everything on the very first day."  
Peter's heart panged with sudden grief. He had made his mate feel unwelcome in his home. But he wasn't welcome! The home wasn't ready for him to see! The nest was a mess!  
" Yeah I'm here for Pete…Who am I? I am his man, his knight in shining armour, his husbando, ya know, His MATE... What'dya mean he didn't tell you?" By god he was talking to Junior.  
" DON'T!" Peter slide on the polished floor as he tried to run for the deck doors. After getting his footing he ran right into the glass sending Wade a few feet back in fright.  
" Ey' Cutie with a booty, you dress like that for me?" Peter could see his eyebrows wiggling beneath the mask. He unlocked the door and stepped outside to look the cherry colored casanova in the face.

 

" Mind explaining why I have hundreds of new bruises forming all over my body?"  
" Do not talk to the A.I." Peter said sternly, being as serious as he could while hiding his giddiness.  
" Why not, it started it."  
" Well now it knows your voice and has cataloged your conversation with it, oh you know, the conversation where you blatantly say you are my mate!"  
" I thought you would have told your parents-"  
" My Father will come after you with a bazooka if he found out you aren't a purebred! Or a cat!"  
" Ew, he's one of those types eh?.."  
" Yes he is, well not entirely, it's just gonna take some time before he accepts you so you can't just come flying around here whenever you want."  
" I'm not that stupid Peter, I waited for your folks to leave I just didn't know about the chatty security system and pellet guns." One of the guns pointed at him as if it's name had been called. Wade flinched and walked closer to Peter. A computerized voice stopped him in his tracks as it said  
" Hello, my name is Jarvis two point O, or Jarvis Junior." JJ spoke through the speaker beside the door.

 

Peter sighed, rubbing his aching temples.  
" Don't respond, just ignore it, it'll go away. But for real you can't be here right now, when you said you'd 'Drop by sometime this week' I didn't think that 'sometime' was going to be the morning after!"  
" I had a tingle! I wanted to know what was going on." Wade shrugged, gloved hands in the pouch of his hoody.  
" A tingle?"  
" My wings twitch when something is wrong. They were twitching all night so tell me. What's your problem?" Wade crossed his arms and stood his ground, white covered eyes glaring down at the younger male.  
" How do you know your wings were twitching for me?" God that sounds wrong.  
" Because they only do it when someone important to me is in distress. And at this current moment Peter you're the only important thing in my life."

 

Oh god stop his beating heart. So much of Peter wanted to attack Wade and demand to be pampered. But the rest of him was screaming to get him away for more reasons than one!  
" Hello, my name is Jarvis two point O, or Jarvis Junior."  
" Wade I am being serious you can not be here right now, I'm very busy."  
" Doing what?"  
Doing what?! Couldn't he smell-! Oh right, Peter's not exactly reeking of heat yet. That doesn’t happen till stage four. He had a few more days before anyone outside his family would be able to tell what was going on. Was he even ready for this? Like, mentally ready? Would he even allow Wade to take him so early in their relationship? Other people did, hell his parents basically tied the knot minutes after meeting each other. But that was a completely different scenario and alcohol was involved.

  
  
" Well I'm a.. I'm cleaning up! The kitchen is a mess right now not to mention the guest rooms and living room. The house is trashed."  
" Oh really? You have a party of your own last night?"  
" No-Not exactly. What are you doing…"  
Wade stepped past the shorter man and walked into the house as if it were his own. Taking a few steps down the hall Wade took in a deep breath through his nose before turning to face his adorably dumbfounded mate standing in the doorway.  
" Well, those sound like the things a stage two omega would do. Scrambling to put together a place to spend their heat, leaving a disaster wherever they step. Not to mention when I was with my ex my wings would always tingle right before she went into heat."  
Peter stepped inside the door slowly, eyes widening as he took in Wade's words.

 

" You know Pete, I can tell where you've nested yourself over the years just by standing here and taking a big whiff of the air. It's part of my job as your alpha to be able to smell you under all the cleaning chemicals and laundry soap. This place absolutely reeks of you. If I didn't know better I'd think you lived here by yourself but there's a small hint of your parents underneath all the you."  
Peter's heart raced faster, his eyes dilating with sudden lust. Wade took notice of this and gave a knowing smile that showed through his mask.  
" So, show me your nest baby boy."  
" Hello, my name is Jarvis two point-"  
" JUNIOR GO WATCH THE POND!"

 

***BONUS IMAGE***

Wow, just realized this picture is kinda a hint to what happens next. KINDA, not exactly but it's there.


	12. The fox in the hen house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You are too damn cute for your own good. Seems everything's up to par here! But oooooh, tsss, there is ONE teeny-tiny itsy-bitsy little thing missing from the nest."
> 
> Peter looked a little hurt as he rushed over to where Wade was standing, features on full alert and tucked back in slight despair.
> 
> " Really, what?"
> 
> " You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done apologizing, you guys should know the drill by now XD
> 
> PREPARE FOR LONG ASS LIST OF EXCUSES, I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE:
> 
> I kinda fell out of love with Marvel for a bit and when I posted the last chapter I was kinda on my way out of the fandom but recently got back into it again. I've been obsessed with Breath of the wild since it came out and that's been distracting me as well but I'm coming out of my Zelda high and now my mind is all about Wade and Peter once again.  
> I wanted to post another apology note but decided against it as I don't want any more Author's notes clogging up this story.
> 
> Now i've had a lot of time to think about this story during my, what like 2 and half months, break and this story has changed course a bit. It was originally gonna be a bit sad and tense but i've decided to make it more family oriented. Harry was going to play a huge role and shit but now his role has been shrunken to a kinda side character that will show up every once and awhile to try and patch things up. I don't know yet but i can't change the story now that i've written 4 chapters of Harry being an ass and they've been up for so long. And i dont want to rewrite this story as i like it how it is but i did go back and make some very tiny edits that most likely won't even be noticeable but were just for my own sake of mind. I also kinda regret the whole purebred shit as it was a huge part of the original plot but now that the plot has really just taken a complete 180 and changed Tony's purebred obsession really has no part in this story anymore and i'm not entirely sure how to handle it now. I don't want to rush this story but I also dont want to just be like "Oh Tony accepts Wade and doesn't care anymore." I gotta think of a smart way to play this. 
> 
> In my original first draft of the plot for this story they didn't have a little house in the suburbs and the story didn't start out in a school setting that attempted to teach you about my A/O/B rules. It started in the tower were the family lived and Tony was interviewing potential matches for Peter and such as I had plans for the world to be a lot more cruel and have a lot less freedom for Omegas but as you can clearly see that didn't happen and this world has been painted more like a replica of our own with animal features and A/O/B physics. Marriages were going to be fixed, Purebreds were seen as royalty, Mixed bloods were going to be basically cast outs that lived on the streets, Wade was going to be a mutant on a mission to kill one of the family members for some reason or another but i've read quite a bit of stories where the relationship between Peter and wade started through a contract wade had on Peter or someone related to Peter and I wanted a different approach. I mean, PPFFFFT, they still met because of a contract Wade had but it was a contract on someone completely unrelated to Peter and who died off in the same scene never to be heard of again. I still want the pureblood thing to be a part of this story but It's not going to be NEARLY as huge as I had first planned it to be.
> 
> Feel free to leave me suggestions on how Tony could handle this relationship or any funny/touching moments you'd like me to write the family going through. Helping my Sister raise her kid and babysit two others this past year did give me plenty of ideas for future chapters and perhaps a spin off but I would like to get some ideas from the community as well as I could use some help re building this disaster of a plotline. I don't want to give any spoilers to the stories ending or where i am currently planning to take it from here but feel free to leave a comment with an idea. It doesn't have to be a huge story ark idea it can be something small or silly.
> 
> WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT!!  
> I did the dirty, I wrote the sexy, It took FOREVER. I apologize if the sex scene in this chapter seems rushed but please understand that writing those kinds of scenes make me pretty uncomfortable so i just wanted to get it over with though i will admit i had fun writing it and did reread it several times to make sure the feelings were being explained and such. It might suck, it might be good, i don't know, I'm a sex noob so i can't really judge it.
> 
> I reread this chapter several times and it has been 2 months in the making so you'd think there would be no spelling or grammar mistakes but keep in mind i am not perfect. please read any mistakes you find how you think they should be worded and I hope the mistake isn't so bad it ruins the reading experience for you. I'm STILL finding mistakes in my earlier chapters.
> 
> ~the Author
> 
> P.S.  
> this site is real janky sometimes with copy and paste. I write my chapters on One note and paste them in here and sometimes it keeps the spacing and sometimes it doesn't.  
> P.S.S  
> I wasn't lying about the picture in the last chapter, (maniacal laughter)

  **This chapter has been unaffected by the story wide edit, nothing has been changed**

**==========================================================**

 

 

There was little Peter could do to stop the huge hunk of a man from barging into the guest room. Hand splayed across Wade's chest and feet dragging backwards against the polished floor, Peter had no grip to give any push to his defense. His feet slid further as he tried to gain traction while the train that was Wade Wilson easily pushed him down the hall, stopping in front of the right door. It was almost comical how strong the boy's scent was. Wade could almost see the scent waves wafting out from under the door like a fragrant fog.

" This smells promising."

" Please! It's not ready! It's a mess! The food isn't stacked, the nest is full of water! I haven't even marked it yet!" The boy didn't need to mark it, it smelled as if the kid had been hanging in there for days. The entire hall way stunk of him! It took all of Wade's willpower to not take a detour into the kid's bed room and just roll around on the floor and touch everything. Wade turned to the door and reached for the nob. He was halted by a pair of sharp claws sinking into his forearm.

" I swear to god Wade, my claws are going right in your nuts if you don't turn around and leave!"

" That a threat or a promise?" Wade detached the smaller man from his arm and pushed him aside, chuckling as he easily turned the doorknob. Damn why didn't Peter think to lock it!

 

Peter thought this was messy? WADE'S nest was messy, this was perfectly pristine! Perfectly circular and plush with neatly stacked food and fresh blankets folded and piled up against the wall. How did he know Wade's favorite soda and who drinks that much water? If anything this kid was too perfect. It was begging to be destroyed.

" Aaaa look at this." Wade walked into the room and nodded his head like a parent praising a child for cleaning up a mess.  He even had the slightly higher voice of approval that even Steve use to use on Peter when he did something good.

" Ya got the snacks and the water, soft carpet floor incase you fall out, good good. How did you know my favorite soda?" Peter blushed as Wade removed the bottles from nest and set them aside.

" I don't know. Lucky guess."

" You are too damn cute for your own good. Seems everything's up to par here! But oooooh, tsss, there is ONE teeny-tiny itsy-bitsy little thing missing from the nest."

Peter looked a little hurt as he rushed over to where Wade was standing, features on full alert and tucked back in slight despair.

" Really, what?"

" You."

 

Peter squealed like a child as Wade pushed him forward. He tripped over the ring of pillows and face planted into the soft blanketed center, his body bending over the ring with his ass end on full display and tail at maximum poof. Wade's semi-cruel laughter filled the room. Peter pulled himself completely into the nest and turned around to give the biggest pout he could muster.  He reached a hand up for help as he couldn't escape the fluffy plush trap on his own. Wade did nothing to hide the girlish squeal that escaped his lips. He quickly acted to grab Peter's hand but instead of pulling his adorable mate out of the nest he was completely caught of guard by the sheer strength used to pull him down. Tripping over the side wall much like Peter had, Wade landed on top of the giggly teen, pinning him down rather comfortably, the two of them sinking deep into the blanket pile. Wade struggled to get any leverage in the plush pile. Every movement only seemed to sink them in deeper. He snorted angrily, much to Peter's amusement, and straightened himself out well enough to give one big push off his left arm and send himself rolling sideways. He sunk down to Peter's level and found the boy looking straight into his masked eyes. A sweet smile spread across the feline's face.

 

" Hi." Peter's voice was smooth and soft, an almost purring sound.

Wade attempted to straighten himself before replying but only succeeded in putting his arm in an awkward position beneath him. His feathers ruffled gaining him a laugh from the teen beside him.

" Hey." He finally said after a minute of fidgeting.

" How are you?"

Wade shifted himself again to lay on his back." I'm, I'm good… You?"

Peter gave a breathy laugh and did the same, moving onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

" Can't complain." He replied softly. He set one leg on top of the other and rested his hands on his stomach, looking more relaxed then Wade had been in the past two years. Wade slowly copied Peter's stance, taking in a deep breath of the honey scented air that had a small ham accent to it. He would kill for some honey ham right about now, in both senses of the phrase. Though he felt it would take more than a single night's conversation and a friendly tumble into a blanket pile to get Peter to open up to him. Again, in both senses of the phrase. Peter broke the warming silence with a soft chuckle. He took a deep breath, and sighed.

" I feel I should say something romantic or charming." He chuckled again and turned to look at Wade " But I've got absolutely nothing to say."

"Well I do, see how this tickles your fancy." Wade struggled to sit himself up and leaned back on his elbows.

"Your sea green eyes are more beautiful than the sea itself."

 

Peter's laughter brings a wide smile to Wade's.

" Seriously?" He asks through teary eyes and red cheeks.

" Oh yeah, How's that treatin' ya? Your fancy been tickled?"

" Oh I'm quite tickled."

" Oh yeah?"

" Yup. So tickled in fact, that I believe such a compliment deserves a reward."

Without warning Peter rolled himself over to lay on top of Wade. The startled bird gave a little squawk as the younger man settled himself on his waist, his fluffy tail whipping back and forth mischievously. With red cheeks and a determined smile, Peter lifted Wade's mask up to his nose to reveal the scarred flesh beneath. The man's lips were slightly chapped with a long scar that ran down across the corner of his mouth, no doubt the remnants of a knife fight or perhaps a claw mark from a pet, something he didn't notice before. Last night was nothing but a hot mess of emotions and heated tension. He could hardly remember most of the things that happened, the only thing hanging on was the feeling of those lips. Those lips that were a spot of calmness amongst the rough sea of skin that surrounded them. The skin that his poor mate was most likely given shit about every day of his life. The skin that he was forced to hide behind layers of clothing in eighty degree weather. The skin that Peter couldn't care less about. To him that leathery, scarred, and pockmarked skin was just that, skin. It was nothing but the surface of the man he would spend the rest of his life with. And he wanted to see more of it.

 

Wade's hands slowly slide themselves up Peter's thighs, coming to rest just above the hem of the boy's annoying but adorable boxers. Wade had wanted them off the second he saw them framing the boy's perfect curves. No doubt about it, he had to eat some of Wade's homemade enchilada's, that'd put some meat on those bony hips. Wade always did prefer a little something to hold at night rather than a flat surface. He'd make this kid an entire world's worth of fancy cuisine and all those recipes he learned while in France. Who knew pancake batter could be used for so many different things? A cool air tickled his forehead as he thought of all the possibilities. His ears tickled with the touch of something wet against his lobe. What? Wade opened his eyes to see clearly for the first time in months, the white film that usually covered his eyes missing. Oh god no. Peter giggled from where he sat on Wade's waist, twirling on his finger, A red mask.

" Peter…"

" Yes?" The boy replied softly, sticking out his tongue the tiniest bit to lick at his lips. The mask had done Wade little justice when it came to his true face. The shape of his squared jaw line and the curvature of his nose nearly sent Peter off the edge. He had a face chiseled by angels and looking back to that time in Walmart when he first saw Wade, just imaging the man below him with smooth skin and dirty blonde hair had him wet in seconds. But the man below him didn't have smooth skin and dirty blonde hair. The man below him was a scarred and wrinkled warrior with a tremble in his lips and the look of fear in his eyes. Peter softened his smile, drooping his eyelids and starting up a calm purr. Wade didn’t need smooth skin and hair to be devilishly handsome, dare he say he liked him better bald though the missing eyebrows did frighten him a bit. Peter lowered himself to Wade's level, purr rumbling like thunder and growing louder as those dull frightened eyes slowly began to regain their shine. Bright blue, beautiful eyes, completely and utterly stunning in every way. They darted left and right, urgently looking for something. Peter giggled lightly and teasingly waved the mask above Wade's head. Wade immediately leapt for it.

 

" Nope!" Peter put a hand on Wade's chest and held him down, sitting back up and holding the mask high in the air.

" Peter."

" You want it?" Peter twirled the mask on his finger.

" Peter.." Wade tried to reach the mask but was pushed back down with a playful laugh.

" Nu-uh."

" Peter!" Wade lunged again, over powering the giggle fitting child, completely flipping their positions. Wade continued to push Peter down, bending his lower half into an almost perfect 90 degree angle so that his lower back was resting on Wade's lap, legs spread wide with his feet resting on Wade's shoulders. Wade immediately grabbed for the mask, going back and forth as the stubborn boy beneath him wildly moved his arms around to avoid capture.

" Peter! Stop- Stop it!"

" NOPE!"

The job arguably would have been much easier if Wade used both hands instead of keep one over his face. How annoying. Why must he do that? Was it not obvious that Peter could not give two shits about what he looks like? And yet here he is doing everything he can to cover his handsome face while also ripping that dreaded piece of fabric from Peter's grip. He had to be rid of the damn thing, he had to hide it somewhere the bastard could never find it. AH HA! The window! Peter had opened it to get some fresh air. He quickly bunched up the mask, he aimed, he shot, and he scored! The red Kevlar mask fell like a rock as it shot out the window and into the garden bed below. Wade's gasp was more like a choked sob as he watched in horror.

 

" Whoopsie!" Peter giggled like a child, hopped up on hormones, and feeling so damn good he wrapped his arms around Wade's neck and pulled him down to met him face to face.

" Dammit Peter! Wh-" Peter gives Wade a long lick up his cheek before he could continue. It had it's desired effect, freezing Wade solid. He took this time to give him another, more gentle, lick on the corner of his chapped and scared lips. Wade's lips trembled in response, opening slightly to release a shaking breath. A small peck on the cheek, a hitch in breath. Another peck, lower on the jaw this time, another hitch in his mates now heavy breathing. Peter ran his slim fingers down Wade's jaw line, coming to rest on his chin. He ran a thumb across a particular indent in the skin, as if a fair chunk had been lost and never regenerated. Alpha's were known for their spectacular healing abilities but there were some things a body just doesn't recover from. Amputations, Large flesh removal, and burns.

" Why?.."

Peter lays back to look Wade in the eyes.

" Why, Why are you..."

" Wade?"

" Why aren't you afraid of me.."

Peter glared at his mate for a long couple of seconds, those couple of seconds feeling more like minutes to the shivering alpha. Waiting for an answer felt like waiting for a trigger to be pulled. Wade's frozen state of pure fear was melted by the warmth of a soft and gentle laugh. Those soft, slim fingers were on his face again, running down his chiseled features, admiring his looks, something that nobody has done to him since… Since that day.

 

People would look away awkwardly and move fast when ever he was cursed to lose a mask in battle and had to travel home uncovered. They treated him like a monster without his masks, his wings the only thing left to block him from the judgement of the world around him but because of their ungodly size they were also the target of ridicule. So many people, so many side comments and cruel stares, so many frightened children, and triggered law officers, so much constant fear and loneliness. And yet, here he was with the most beautiful creature in the entire world lying below him, laid flat and spread out like personal buffet for one, open and accepting both sexually and lovingly as if he'd known Wade for years. It almost felt unfair how easy things were between them because of their connection but no one would ever catch Wade complaining about an easy and loving relationship. Wade could never betray the angel beneath him, his body would not allow him to touch another, his mind would not allow him to think of another in a sexual way. He was one hundred percent Peter's and Peter was one hundred percent his. The next thing the boy said to him set off a switch in Wade that hadn’t been flipped in years.

" Love overpowers fear in the correct circumstances. Don't you dare put that mask on around me again, I don't give a damn what others think, their opinions mean nothing. When I look at you I don't see a man who's seen better days. I look at all these bumps and ridges and all I see is my future husband. The father to my future children. That is.. If you want to have children."

" Oh Petey.. I.. I want all the babies. Tens of 'em, Dozens even. Hundreds of little Petey's runnin' wild!"

The fear previously present on alpha's face had faded into teary eyes and a wobbling smile. Peter laughed as Wade dug his face into his shoulder, rubbing his nose against the ticklish spot most omega's share below their scent glands. When swollen the spot becomes even more sensitive and is a favorite of alpha's to torture during down times in the mating process. Peter gently pat his hands on Wade's chest, slowly pushing him away.

 

" Hundreds? That’s a bit much don't you think?"

Wade lifted his head and looked at Peter with bright eyes and the biggest smile.

" Five at least." Wade cooed, the promise of a loving family future making him glow with excitement and glee. As if the scars weren't even there, Peter was seeing the true Wade Shining through.

" How about two." Peter replied with an anxious grin.

" Four." Wade tried to sound stern, It wasn't very effective.

" Two." Peter stood his ground.

" Three? Pleeeeaaaaaasssseeeee-" Wade used puppy dog eyes, It's super effective! Peter brought his hands up to rub his reddening cheeks, giving a heavy, but happy, sigh.

" Alright. But that’s the max."

" What if we have a litter?" WELL FUCK.

" Well.. In that case I guess I'll be a proud mother of three to five Kids."

" You'll be a beautiful proud mother."

" And you'll be a Handsome proud father." Peter pulled Wade down for a kiss. He felt himself slowly coming down from his high, his hormones calming and is heartbeat slowing back to a normal pace. Though he felt a strange emptiness in his lower gut he tried to ignore it. Stage three must be beginning. He'd ignore the hunger though, no hunger was worth leaving this man above him. Hell, If he tried hard enough he may be able to trick his body into skipping stage three AND four and going straight into the heat. He just needed the right stimulation and wade was more than happy to provide. Peter felt the gloved hands of his mate slip into his boxers. The fabric slowly slipping down his thighs.

" Wait. Yours to."

Wade paused with a wide eyed stare.

" .. Pete-"

" Off."

" Peter-"

" Now."

 

Wade couldn't argue, what an omega wants an omega gets, even if what they want may scar them for life. Peter took Wade's silent stare as permission to do as he wished. Peter slowly unzipped the thick hoodie, it was slipped off his shoulders and left to fall behind wade's frozen form. His arms were so muscular, the scars only added flavor. The sweater was followed soon after by the thin long sleeve shirt underneath and the cool fingerless gloves that for some reason caught Peter's attention for a minute or two before throwing them aside. Peter put his hand up against Wade's, spreading out their fingers, staring and taking in. Wade had to stop himself from making a Tarzan reference and ruining this important moment. Body exploration is a key factor in budding relationships and Wade couldn't risk ruining it. Soul mates don't always stick together, things happen and even the strongest bonds break. Wade couldn't risk doing something to scare Peter off or ruin the mood. It took all his strength not to just ravage the kid now. Wade was left to struggle with himself as Peter slowly ran his hands down his chest, stopping to feel and trace every bump and ridge. The long scar down his chest that he got in a knife fight with a sex trafficker in Washington. The bullet wounds from a gun battle with drug lords in Texas. The gashes from a car crash while traveling through Mexico to chase after an international cult leader. All the little scrapes and scars from the smaller jobs in his life. Peter had found them all, tracing each and every one over and over, storing them in his memory. The burns only acting as a rugged landscape for them all.

 

Peter felt the heat between his legs blazing, A river of slick had no doubt stained the blankets below him. Wade had no idea how hot he truly was, If he kept massaging Peter's neck like this he would soon be showing him just how hot he is.

" What the hell happened in that past few years that caused all these?" Peter thought to himself. Was he thirteen when he saw Wade or was he fourteen? He couldn't have been twelve, it had to have been fourteen. A lot can happen in two years but what exactly happened in those two years they were apart? That dream had to mean something. He would ask Wade later, he was inches away from the hem of his jeans and was dead set on seeing the thing he'd only ever seen pictures of. He knew it would be different than his, bigger, fuller, with a purpose. All Peter's did was get slightly hard and tingly. Wade's would do more. He wasn't sure he was ready to see one do more than just.. Exist.. Oh no..

" Pete? You're shaking."

" Huh?.. Oh I'm fine.. I'm okay I'm just, mmm… Keep doing that.." Peter curled in on himself, bending his head down to squish the hand pinching and rubbing his swollen gland, just like the kitten he was. Wade moved his hand up to scratch gently behind Peter's fluffy ears. So soft, so silky, his hair was like a kitten's but somehow his fur was softer. And here Wade was thinking fur and hair were the same thing, so naïve was he. He could already feel his mind slipping to dirty places, like how soft was his.. NO! FOCUS!

But what did they feel like…

FUCK!

 

That purr was like poison, starting at his ears and slowly seeping down his body through his veins. All going to one place, one place that was slowly growing bigger and bigger. Peter had to have felt it, it was pushing right up against his lower back. Peter's hands felt up and down Wade's chest as he scratched those fluffy ears. Purrs and moans and gasps a plenty as Wade did the same, moving his scarred hands over the smooth hot surface of his mate's untouched skin, he lay his head down into Peter's neck placing gentle kisses to his gland, the future home to the remnants of his teeth. He playfully nipped at the gland as one hand made it's way down in-between Peter's legs to feel the hard bumps on the insides of his thighs. Peter squeezed his legs shut almost immediately but loosened them the second he felt those scarred fingers move upward to feel for something softer. Peter was by no means huge but he was decent sized for a male omega, Wade was quite impressed. The boy was soaked, his thighs shivering the closer he moved to his target. Wade felt the hole he was looking for, he could already tell it was looser than it should be through the fabric of the drenched boxer shorts. Those shorts were about to disappear out the window just like Wade's mask had but one thing stopped him in his tracks. Peter was only in stage two, nothing bad would happen if they did anything. Buuutttt.. Omega's don't loosen up like this until stage four, and this amount of slick was ridiculous for an out of heat Omega to be producing. Unless they of course, skip stage one through four and go straight to five which could happen if they are stimulated enough by overzealous attention to the glands and genitals which was exactly what Wade was doing and… Wade knew that smell…

 

_Fuuuuuuuu **UUUUUUCCCCKKKK!**_

 

" Wade~ " A passionate purr rung out from below. Dare he remove himself from the nape of this neck to look at those gorgeous pacific eyes. He dared, oh he dared, he was not disappointed. Eyelids droopy, pupils huge, and cheeks flushed red. The overwhelming smell of fertility basically fuming off this young man's body.

" Waadddeeee~" Wade gave a flustered snort while Peter's fingers walked their way up his arms and around his neck.

" Uh aheh heh heh, heh, yeah.. Uh Ah-AHEM. Com-Computer. Sniper man-" Wade tried not to breath through his nose. Peter lifted himself up to lick Wade's cheek, slowly and sensually moving himself sideways to lick up Wade's ear, nipping his lobe.

" J-junior- JJ, JJ! AH, JAYJAY!!"

" Hello, my name is-"

" SHUT THE WINDOW AND CLOSE THE DOOR!" Wade tried to scream as the giggling terror pulled him down into the most sensual and most French kiss of all kisses he had ever had the pleasure of receiving. To his relief the window shut on it's own and a sound of soft clinking told him the door had closed as well.

" DELETE-!" he pulled away only to be pulled back in. He broke free and tried again.

" DELETE THE FOOTAGE! STOP RECORDING! DON'T-! DON'T RECORD THIS! I KNOW THERE'S A CAMERA IN HERE!" Peter's laughter rang throughout the house as Wade frantically removed his clothing, ripping off Peter's boxer's and throwing them out of the nest. He looked around the room a few times trying to spot the little black dots in the corners that would prove his camera suspicions. He spotted three, smirking when he saw all their lights were red he looked down at Peter who was almost vibrating with excitement.

 

" You want the easy doggy pose or you want to stay on your back? Can't promise your body won't ache afterwards."

" Wade if my body doesn't ache after this I will question your ability as an Alpha."

Wade's expression went from one to one hundred in seconds.

" Oh you asked for it." Peter burst into laughter as Wade dug his face into his neck, nipping and teasing his gland. A beep caused their moment to pause.

" All evidence deleted, Cameras for Guest room one turned off. I recommend a full body cleansing after your act of passion is complete."

" Junior…" Peter growled.

Wade laughed at Peter's adorable anger. He used JJ's distraction to slip himself inside with little to no resistance, Peter's body was more prepared for this moment than Wade was himself. Peter arched his back instantly, a sensual and feminine moan poured from his mouth. Peter felt his body erupt in flames, How embarrassing! He would go to hell and back to deny the fact that that sound had EVER came from his mouth, and he would reset JJ a million times over to ensure he didn't have a single byte of that sound anywhere on his hard drives. Wade chuckled at Peter's reaction, the little fur ball was all flustered with his tail and ears at full poof. He wanted to hear that moan again. He began with a slow and steady pace, biting down soft and gentle on the place he planned to leave his mark.

 

The calm didn't last, Wade couldn't hold himself back. Peter was screaming in seconds, mewing and purring up a storm so loud that anyone unlucky enough to hear it would think there was cat being murdered somewhere on the premises. He wrapped his legs and arms around Wade as if he'd sink into the plush trap of a nest and never be seen again, like if he dare let go his life would end. It took all he had not to toss and turn and throw himself out of the nest, the pleasure from the building pressure in his groin was almost painful as it reached a point of explosion. Peter screamed as the strongest orgasm he'd ever had coursed through his body, this was NOTHING like his past heats, he had never felt anything like this on his own! But Wade didn't stop like Peter would after he came. He expected Wade to stop, to give him a quick break but he kept going. Why didn't Wade stop? The orgasm didn't fade like it would when he was alone, the pleasure only grew until it was unbearable. It had only been a minute and he was about to explode for the second time when a foreign feeling began to flow up his spine. It was the feeling of being full, so full he was sure he would break. Something was wrong, this didn't feel right.

" Wade. Wade, stop-. Wade please wait!"

Wade slowed to soft grind but the feeling only grew.

 

" Shhh, you're okay Peter. It's alright. I'm so close baby boy."

Peter tightened his grip on Wade's waist and neck, his arms and legs beginning to ach from the strain of it all. Wade could sense his pain and sat them up, lightly thrusting up into the shivering omega on his lap, his knot growing larger and larger until he could no longer pull out. Peter tensed, his muscles going ridged and his breath pausing in his throat. Wade's wings spread wide, reaching both sides of the room as he came harder than he had in years. Peter screamed as Wade's teeth punctured his right scent gland, wings flapping with glee at his achievement. Licking the wound twice he moved to the left gland and bit down as well. The double mark, a show of pure dominance and possession over someone, a soul mate's mark. Retracting his fangs and cleaning the wound Wade moved Peter's head to his neck where his own glands were proudly pulsing with his every heartbeat. Peter caught on and ceiled their bond, biting both glands with a weak and gentle jaw, to tired from the sex to properly clean and nurture them. He only slumped against his mate's strong shoulders as the last of the alpha's seed emptied inside of him. He had never felt so full, it was almost painful to move. Wade held him tight as he moved to lay them down, his wings shrinking down and flapping gently as he tried his best not to pull on the knot.

 

Peter weakly licked at the bleeding mark on the shoulder he chose as his pillow. Wade gently ran his fingers through the boy's silky hair earning himself a solid, sultry purr as his reward for being a good mate. He hoped he was a good mate. He prayed to what god he decided to believe in this month that he had shown Peter a good time and that he didn't just take this kid's virginity for nothing. Oh god, he did just take Peter's virginity didn't he? The realization only just hitting him as the boy curled up against his chest. Wade pulled one of the blankets out from under them and covered his precious treasure, hiding him from the dangers of the world. He never wanted to leave this room, he never wanted to leave this pile of pillows and blankets. But he knew all too well that he had to be gone by sundown and that his scent had to be completely erased from this house before then. He and Peter had a lot of work ahead of them in the next few hours. It was only one o'clock right? Maybe two? He had time.

 

==============

 

" Man o man Stark sure has a lot of fancy junk I could ACCIDENTALLY knock over." Wade flicked a painting on the wall that looked oh so expensive, an original perhaps? The frame wobbled and swayed until it re straightened itself on it's own.

" Heh heh heh, oooo the look on Stark's face when he'd come home to one of his precious one of a kind vases smashed on the floor." Wade paused to run his finger tip along to the rim of a fancy gilded vase full of fairly fresh white lilacs.

" Please behave yourself Mr. Wade and keep your voice down, young master is still asleep."

JJ requested through one of many speakers throughout the bottom floor of the home. Wade had to pee and decided to take a detour and do a little exploring. So many fragile, expensive items to smash. BUT, he would behave himself. He'd do it for the little angel sleeping upstairs, the little angel who's heart beat he could feel through their bond. He felt phantom pains in his lower back, it was Peter's pain. Poor kid would probably be sore for a day or two. Wade wondered how he would explain that to his parents.

" 'I hurt myself while moving the furniture daddy' " Wade mocked his new mate's voice. He was nowhere close to it but it still made him chuckle. He had taken Peter's boxer's with him, his intent being to throw them in the washer with the rest of the nest material once Peter woke up but here he was, carrying them around like a filthy trophy as he rifled through the family's drawers and one of the two fridges. He tucked the soiled boxers in his back pocket as he admired the stockpile of food that just sat in this gigantic fridge, just waiting to be devoured.

 

" Ooooh chicken fingers! Ooooh, Omegan chicken fingers..."

" I do not recommend you eat those Mr. Wade, the hormones in the ingredients could make you ill. You are in the heat fridge, the one beside it is the normal one."

" I know that smart ass!.. Now… Ey, did you start venting out the nesting room like Peter asked you?"

" Yes, all airborne smells should be gone in an hour or two. You will need to wash the blankets soon If you wish to finish your scent cleanse before Master Steve comes home at three a.m."

" A smart ass and a planner, look at you." Wade moved onto the second fridge, the one he hoped wouldn't be stocked full of Omegan heat food.

" Thank you sir. It is three forty-two p.m. at this very moment. I suggest picking up your pace. Shall I wake master Peter?"

" No no, let him sleep, he needs it. I'll move him into his bedroom and start the clean up after I get some chow. Now, I know Pete told me not to talk to you but-"

" I am not recording, do not worry, you and young master's secret is safe with me. Though I am quite curious."

" Bout what?" Wade backed out of the fridge and shut the door with his out stretched wing.

" How do you intend on hiding your mark of marriage?"

 

Wade froze in place, a bag of sliced turkey hanging from his mouth and bags of sliced cheese, lettuce, and tomato's tucked under his arms. His brain hit a metaphorical bump in the road as he stalled to think of what the computer just asked him. 

" Mark of marriage?.... Oooooooo ffffFFFFUCK!"

 " Did you not think that part through?"

" NO I DID NOT THINK THAT PART THROUGH! You have NO idea how the alpha brain works when it is flooded with the sweet, sweet, _swweeeet_ scent of an omega in waiting! All sense goes out the window!"

" Like your facial garment?"

" Yes like my facial garment! Which thank you for reminding me I should go get that." Wade placed his sandwich material on the counter and headed for the living room to go out the front door. The window Peter threw his mask out of was on the front of the house, he knew that much from his stake out the previous night. He would never tell Peter that he waited on the top of the party building for him and his parents to leave so he could follow their car home. He would never tell Peter that he spent the entire night sitting in the giant tree outside their fence overlooking their lawn. He would never tell Peter that there were three bottles full of piss stashed in a bird's nest on the branch he chose to camp out on. He would get those later, nobody needed to know about those. You know nothing. He would have left after the first hour but he started getting the tingles and that was that.

" I'll just have to show Peter how to use cover up, yeah that should work."

Wade didn't hear the footsteps slowly creep in from the garage door. He had one foot in the living room when he heard a familiar sound.

 

**_Click_ **

 

" Don't you move another step."

 


	13. Revamping chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will be rewriting and editing the past chapters so that they better fit the new outlook of the story.

Hello everyone, I will be spending the next few months or weeks, however long it takes me, to revamp and edit the past chapters to better fit the story's new family orientated plot. As I said in the last chapter's notes this story has changed a lot and was originally going to be a lot darker and more medieval-ish than it turned out. Most things will remain the same but I will be removing and editing some bits that hint to things that are no longer going to take place. Most things will be small and won't be noticeable but two or three bigger things will be changed or removed.

I've got a bunch of fun ideas for the future of Wade and Peter and was given some good ideas last chapter on how to handle Tony but I would still like to hear any suggestions or ideas from you guys. This will most likely to deleted after the changes are made as to not confuse any new readers we get after the edits. I will write down any ideas you guys give that stick.

Thank you all for dealing with me, I figured this was better than just restarting the story from the beginning though I won't lie, I have considered it and if the revamping doesn't work out the way I plan I just might start fresh.


	14. Red handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " So…" he began quietly " What's your name?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .: CONTAINS CHAPTER SPOILERS|READ CHAPTER FIRST IF YOU DON'T WANT IT SPOILED :.
> 
> The chapter edits didn't take as long as I thought they would. Nothing major changed, just some dialog and some small story building elements that were driving me nuts with their past plot hints, I've edited and removed some things that lead to future events of the old plot that will no longer take place in the newer more family oriented plot. 
> 
> This chapter was really difficult to start, I had about 4 different beginnings for it but in the end I chose the shortest one as the others were stupidly long and had a bunch of unnecessary details that would have had no effect on the story in the long run. the outcome of this chapter had about 6 different drafts as well and I ended up going with the more calmer and friendly version as I made Steve out to be a sweet momma bear and the fact that he knew about Wade made me think that he shouldn't react in violence but instead try to help them since he knows soul mates can't be separated.
> 
> I tried to show how panicked Steve was and how scrambled his thinking was before he saw Wade. Don't know if I succeeded or not. I tried but I think i've lost a lot of my grammar skills over the months I take to make these chapters but inspiration comes and goes and forcing myself to write while not inspired will only result in a crappy chapter that I scrap and rewrite about 7 times.
> 
> I've got the beginning of the next chapter worked out but i'm not sure how it's going to end or what direction it's going to end up going. There is going to be a time skip though so we will no longer be in "5 chapters about one day" limbo.
> 
> Like I always say and will continue to say, I am not a comment whore and will continue to write this whether people like it or not in the case that I might make someone going through a bad day smile.
> 
> I also apologize if I am missing opportunities to include other marvel characters in certain situations. The only ones I know well enough to write are Steve, Tony, Peter and Wade. I thought about making May the old neighbor but I didn't think It fit her. I don't know the marvel universe all that well, only some things I learned from marvel wiki, some comic panels on google, the movies, and other fanfics. I wish I could include the other avengers but I just don't know them well enough and I don't exactly have the time to read hundreds of comic books to catch up with the confusing timelines.

" STOP RIGHT NOW!"

 

Sweat rolled down Steve's face as the heat beat down on him, the humidity even worse in the cramped city than it was in the open suburbs. His shoes seemed to smoke with the traction as he slid across the burning pavement. Foot pursuits were one of his specialties, he was the fastest cop in his precinct, and being the chief he set a high example for his lower officers to follow. The sleaze ball ahead of him didn't stand a chance. The man quickly dashed right, Steve moved just as quick easily darting after the reptile. The croc was fast and made sharp turns through traffic in attempts to lose the kitty cop who only seemed to gain on him. Taking a lightening fast U-turn the croc ran head on into Steve, knocking him to the ground and running on past, disappearing into the crowd of onlookers who had gathered to watch the chase. Steve was up and growling in seconds, jumping onto a bench he looks over the crowd and spots the criminal zipping in and out of sight about two blocks down. Steve took off into the back alleys, skipping the crowds all together. Sprinting across a street of cars parked at a red light he spotted the croc disappearing around a corner. Making another dash through a short alley way he came out on the other side just as the reptile was passing by. Pedestrians screamed as the hulk of an omega leaped from the alley and tackled the heaving mess of a man to the ground. The contents of the bag spilled to the pavement, little over a dozen cocaine bricks. How typical.

 

Pushing the croc to the sidewalk and cuffing him he keeps a tight grip on his shirt before phoning for pick up, He'd been chasing this guy for almost thirty minutes, there was no way he was walking those thirty minutes back to his car while tugging a criminal and carrying a heavy bag of drugs. Before he reaches his radio his phone rings. Figuring it was Peter he picked the phone over the radio and slides the unlock screen to see a name he knew all too well. It was his next door neighbor. An older woman who use to babysit Peter when he was a toddler. She still checks in on him from time to time when he's alone and it wasn't uncommon for Peter to be ratted out by the elder.

" Hello Mrs-"

" Steve! Steve is that you-"

" Yes It's me, what is it?"

" Oh Steve thank god, It's an emergency! There's someone in your house!"

" It’s alright it's only Peter, he's my son remember?" Alzheimer's hasn't been kind to the old woman, she'd called the police several times because she'd forgotten who Tony was and thought that he was a robber.

" No! There's a feathered man in your house! He was hiding in the tree overhanging your yard, I saw him glide over to the roof after you and Tony left, he'd been in there for over thirty minutes and there are strange noises coming from the upstairs windows!"

" What! Why didn't you call me earlier-… Wait, what kind of noises?"

" Like a cat being murdered!"

 

====================================

 

The minute Steve pulled into the driveway he knew what was going on. It hit him like a truck, a scent so strong and sensual that his knees buckled on impact. Steve knew the scent of a pleased omega and a musking alpha.

 

He'll kill him.

 

No, he'll OBLITERATE him!

 

A MILLION bullets had that Avian's name on them and OH when he figured out that name he would write it on each bullet himself! He would MURDER that feathered bastard for touching his little angel! HE WOULD-!.... What is that.. Something.. Red.. A mask. Why is there a mask in his flower bed? That man from last night had a red suit on right? Why was that? Was there something wrong with him? Did Peter really just have sex with a diseased man?! Or Is he deformed? Steve hoped it was the later, why else would a man completely cover his body if he weren't physically or medically damaged in some way? Well now he was too curious to kill on sight, now he had to know this man's story before brutally ending it. Wait a minute.. Fuck he couldn't just end it could he? What were those words, those two ordinary words that when put together meant something extraordinary? Soul mate.. Dammit.. He can't touch this man. He's at least getting a foot to the nuts, that's the LEAST he deserves for defiling his baby. No, two kicks to the nuts! NO, he's getting a taser to the family jewels, NO BABIES FOR THIS ANGEL DEFILER! Steve looked in the front windows as he passed by, seeing a destroyed living room, just the way it was when he left except for a few boxes of crackers and bags of chips strewn out into the room from the kitchen archway. Going around to the patio he peaked in through the glass of the double doors, and what he saw.. Oh god..

 

Steve couldn't help but freeze in fear of the man who stood at his fridge. What the absolute HELL happened to this guy? He was burned all over! The way his skin shifted and stretched when he moved was.. It was so grotesque! It wasn't hard to believe that Peter would go NO WHERE NEAR this beast if their soul bond didn't make them incapable of being disgusted by each other! But then again.. He wasn't exactly being fair in his judgment. The guy's face wasn't so bad from what he could see, he had a nice chin and jawline and his brow was well defined though the no eyebrows disturbed him a bit. He could see a loveable side to this, maybe the guy's personality out weighed his unfortunate state of being. Steve wondered how Peter first reacted to his skin, was he surprised? Was he disgusted in the slightest? Did he even care? Wait, who was he talking to? Steve couldn't see a phone, and being outside looking in he couldn't hear what was being said. Was he talking to Peter or was he talking to J.J? But why would he be talking to J.J, it was programmed not to get chummy with strangers, or at least it was SUPPOSE to be.

 

Steve went around to the garage to take the connected doorway into the kitchen, it was out of the man's sight and quieter than the damn squeaky patio doors. Peaking around the cabinets Steve saw the full extent of the damage Peter caused during his food collecting, the place was trashed and standing in the middle of that trash was a hulking man with nothing on but jeans with something sticking out of the back pocket. A pair of paw print boxers.. Peter's paw print boxers.. Alright.. If Steve wasn't pissed before, he sure was now, and the part of the conversation he walked in on didn't exactly make him feel any better.

" - You have NO idea how the alpha brain works when it is flooded with the sweet, sweet,  _swweeeet_  scent of an omega in waiting! All sense goes out the window!"

" Like your facial garment?" J.J asked. The mask out front.

" Yes like my facial garment! Which thank you for reminding me I should go get that." The man's voice was cheery and annoying at the same time, the voice that one friend who was always the party animal would have. He dropped the things he had taken from the fridge onto the counter, nothing like an after sex sandwich. He began walking away towards the front doors. Steve took his chance to sneak out of his hiding spot.

" I'll just have to show Peter how to use cover up, yeah that should work." You're an idiot.

 

**_Click_ **

 

" Don't you move another step."

 

The man's wings fluffed up, growing twice the size they just were. Impossible, no one can control their features like that! This man wasn't just a walking wrinkle, he was a mutant! This bastard just went from having tiny mixbreed wings to having the largest goddamn flappers he'd ever seen! Yes the man had huge wings at the party last night so the tiny wings he just had startled Steve but seeing them just EXPLODE into ten foot long feathers, Steve's heart nearly stopped!

" Put your hands behind your back and back up slowly." Steve held out his hand and grabbed the man's wrists once in reach. The man jumped as the handcuffs clicked around his wrists.

" Woah, woah! Wait a minute let's talk about this-"

" What do you think there is to say? I come home to a stranger in my kitchen and my house smelling of sex and you don't think I should take the precautions i'm taking? I have more than enough right to put a bullet in you for touching my boy! But I won't.. No matter HOW bad I want to.. I mean it I just want to- " Steve flexed his fingers and strangled the air. With the way the man tensed up it was needless to say he got the picture. Steve sighed and lowered his hands in defeat, looking into the man's piercing blue eyes Steve could see the fear building up within them.

 

" Okay calm down I'm not going to hurt you and you're not under arrest. I'm just.. I'm not gonna lie you're scaring me a bit. All my senses are going wild and your god forsaken wings nearly made me faint, just.. Just keep your distance and the worst that might happen to you is getting slapped."

" Wooooow, why so nice?" The man's voice was heavy with snark and sarcasm but Steve smiled through it and spoke his thoughts.

" Because I know what you are and if that mark on your neck says anything , I hurt you and Peter will feel it to. I do what I really want to and put a bullet in you, you're not the only one who would be writhing in pain."

Steve leaned against the counter with his head in his hand. When he gets scraped or bruised Tony feels a dull ache in the same spot, but when a bullet grazed his leg last winter Tony, according to his co workers, fell to the floor holding his leg and screaming in pain. Though Tony's pain only lasted half an hour while Steve's pain lasted weeks, Steve couldn't imagine putting Peter through one second of that. Shooting or shocking this man would put him in pain, all because of that bond mark on his neck. If that weren't there, If Peter couldn't feel this man's pain ooooohhhh, It would be game on.

" Why the heck would you bite him so soon into this! And what made you think it would be okay to come in here and just have your way with him!?"

" Woah, woah, I did no such thing! I admit I let his scent get to me but I originally came here because I felt something was wrong, Just ask your damn sharp shooting A.I, I was so well behaved I deserve a fucking medal!"

 

Steve walked away, hands on his hips and head nodding gently. He rubbed his face, he could feel a headache coming on.

" You felt something wrong.. In other words you knew he was going into heat without even being bonded.. You soul mates are so confusing.." Steve whispered under his breath.

" How long were you in that tree out-front."

The man froze for a moment before stuttering out " I wasn't in any tree, what are you talking about?"

" Really? You weren't in any tree? So if I go out and look in that tree I won't find any evidence of you being there? No golden feathers, no wrappers or food items?"

All the color drained from the man's face. Steve chuckled. Gotcha bitch.

" I got a call at work from my neighbor saying a winged man jumped from the tree out-front, onto the roof, and disappeared into the house. She said you've been in here for over thirty minutes now tell me, what were you doing for those thirty minutes?"

" Well… Um…"

" Yes?" Steve prodded impatiently.

" Uh, we.. Well we spent like six minutes talking on the deck and then there was the hallway which was probably another four minutes and then the nest and the mask, and the.. The.. Well we.. We.. Played.. Yeah, we played for a while.. Yeah."

" Played?"

" Yes."

" ……"

" ……"

" You 'Played' ?"

" …Yes."

" ……"

" ……"

" And the mask?"

" Is mine."

" And you wear it because of.." Steve motioned toward his face, swirling his hand around in front of him.

" Yeah.. Not many people can look at all.. This.. And not be immediately induced into vomiting. Gotta cover the body too ya know? Can't wear tank tops or shorts, I either stay inside on hot days or wear such thick clothing that I feel like I'm on fire. I prefer not to show any skin at all but Peter just banned me from covering my self while in his presence so looks like I'm gonna have to get used to people staring at me even more than they already do.. So.. Sorry to you and Tony for having to deal with all.. This."

 

Steve's heart panged with guilt. How could he be so quick to judge? The two of them were quiet for a minute or two before Steve sighed loudly and gave Wade a sympathetic look.

" You talk yourself down a lot don't you? "

The man looked at him in surprise. He looked at the ground, feathers ruffling and shrinking down. His wings shrunk back disappearing under his skin, the feathers on his shoulders and neck melting into the scars beneath them. Without all the golden fluff and feather coverage he really did look more innocent. His bright colors and large features were what really set Steve off, his feathers said  _Back off_  and those wings. God those wings were just shining shields bearing down on him but it warmed Steve to know those shields would be protecting Peter for the rest of his life. Those bright colors that had scared him would also scare away any person who had bad intentions toward his child, and the muscles on this man didn't lie. Steve couldn’t help but watch as they moved under the scars, tensing up with the tension of the situation. Steve could tell by the look on this poor man's face that he did not expect to be caught. He and Peter probably had it all figured out. They were gonna somehow keep this a secret and he had no doubts that Junior would have helped them as well.

 

Well, he literally **CAN'T** beat them.. So join them.

 

" Well, welcome to the family young man. You're lucky It was me that came through that door and not my mate. If it were him you'd be a stain on the floor." Steve uncuffed his new son in law and walked into the living room. Taking a seat in the cushionless recliner he crossed his legs and clapped his hands together. Putting on the friendliest smile he could he turned his attention back to the man in his kitchen who looked utterly dumbfounded and a bit relieved at the same time. His feathers were back at full poof. How colorful.. And utterly terrifying. He was sure he'd get use to them in time. For now there was something more important that he had his mind on.

" So…" Steve began quietly " What's your name?"

 

===============================

 

The mewls started at eight p.m. and stopped almost instantly after Wade bolted upstairs and slammed the door. Steve sat in the recliner, going over all the information he just learned. Wade Winston Wilson, age twenty-six, mix breed with a feature mutation, he didn't feel comfortable talking about his skin and Steve didn't push. He didn't want to talk about his job either but he was more than happy to rag on his father and talk about his mother. Wade's mother was a purebred dove and his father was a mix breed, a feathered canine of the wolf variety. His genes mutated giving him both wing sizes and the ability to change in-between them at will, a mutation he will probably pass on to his children. The children he's no doubt making up stairs. There was a new drug on the market that killed embryos before they formed, it was a heat specific drug, not to be used outside of the week of love. He considered slipping the liquid form into Peter's after session drinks but he couldn't help but feel guilty. What right did he have to take away a child that wasn't his? They have the money to raise another baby but there was the fact that Peter was only sixteen, he was a couple years to young to be lactating and feeling the postpartum hormone rushes that completely fuck up your mental state. He'd have to talk to Wade about it, after all he had the final say on whether or not to keep the baby if they were to conceive one. Steve didn't give Tony a choice when it came to Peter and it's not hard to admit that he didn't even try to fight him on the subject. The shine that appeared in that man's eyes when he heard he was going to be a father.. It was breathtaking to say the least. To see their future in his eyes was an experience he would never forget. Perhaps Wade will be the same. Steve could already imagine what a little Wade would look like, Wade had told him that he use to have blonde hair before his full body makeover. A little girl was what came to mind, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes with her mother's freckles.

 

He had called in a family emergency and got the rest of the night off to stay with Peter who was _"Running a high fever"_. J.J was kind enough to turn on the TV and amp up the volume once the giggles and moans started, the sound proof walls weren't so sound proof after all. He'd help them clean up, scent cleanse the house, and hide everything away until Peter was ready to tell Tony. Peter had to do it, no one else could, and god only knew how long Peter would drag this out until then.


	15. A good man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade stared at him, his eyes squinting in deep thought.
> 
> " Again, what are you trying to suggest here?" Wade's wings flap in a defensive manner. Steve takes a step back and reaches into his pants pocket.
> 
> " I'm suggesting you use these." Steve pulls a bottle full of liquid capsules labeled Omega Health+ liquid contraceptives. Wade blinked a few times, each one slower than the last until he finally makes eye contact with Steve. His eyes were like a pair of blue flames.
> 
> " And what the fuck are those?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given up on trying to pass time in this story. Once I get going I can't stop and before I know it I've turned a scene that was suppose to only be 4 sentences long into a near 30 paragraph mess of dialogue and unnecessary detail. I ask you be patient with me because I'm not even going to try and suppress myself anymore. 
> 
> Who has two thumbs and was going to use that meme until I realised how over used and dumb it is?  
> This girl.
> 
> The next chapter is already done, I'm just gonna wait about a week to get some feedback and let it sit to see if I still like it. Shenanigans happen in the next Chapter as Steve tries to distract his all to observant mate and I have a feeling I might add in a sexy scene because i've been in a mood recently.  
> Daddy sex anyone? No? To bad. The tags is there for a reason.
> 
> Sorry If i'm getting a little ooc with these guys, as i've said before I hardly know the Marvel universe let alone Steve and Tony and i'm just having fun here, isn't that right, we're all just having some fun. I sometimes feel bad when reading other fanfics and seeing how these guys are portrayed as I seem to be making them abit more crazy/outgoing then they usually are but HEY, let's just say I'm being different. It's good to take a break from the norm right?
> 
> Give me an award for doing a short note this time around,  
> As always I will continue this whether it gets attention or not in hopes it will make someone feeling blue feel not so blue. SMILE YOU BASTARD, LIFE IS PRECIOUS.
> 
> There may be some spelling mistakes and grammar errors despite my tedious rereading and correcting I do before posting every chapter. Just read them as you think they should be worded!
> 
> I also apologize if this chapter is abit wonky as well, I literally spliced it together from about 12 different scenarios i had written so somethings might not add up! I'll fix them If I catch them while rereading later but as of right now everything looks to be okay.
> 
> Can you believe this was originally going to be a 5-10 chapter story?  
> YEAH ME NEITHER.  
> \---------------------------------  
> Please don't mock my science, i'm no doctor and i'm most definitely not an OB-GYN.  
> I also realize Wade is being abit selfish but that's how alpha's are in this world, passing on their genes is what they are told is most important from day one. Hence the whole find the best partner thing.  
> Soul mates literally just have that shit handed to them so Wade and Peter have it the easiest out of everyone else.  
> \---------------------------------

 

 

" _Mew_ … _Mrow_ …"

Wade sprung up from his place in the nest. Looking over his shoulder he sees something absolutely breathtaking. Peter was stretching himself out from the ball he had curled himself into, his feet pushing against Wade's back and his spine cracking with a satisfying pop.

" _Mow_.. Mraa-" He breaks into a long yawn that had Wade visibly vibrating. While rubbing his eyes Peter looks around, giving a soft smile when he finds what he's looking for.

" Ey beautiful." Wade reaches over to run his fingers through the mop of messy hair that obscured half of his mate's face. Peter leans into the touch, chasing after it when Wade pulls away, scooting himself across the blankets and dropping his head into Wade's lap. Wade inhales sharply, muscles tensing, wings erratically flapping, he returns his hand to it's rightful place on Peter's head, even stopping to give him a tiny scratch behind the ears. 

" Ya hungry sweet thing?"

Peter slowly shook his head in reply.

" Ya got a reason or are you just being stubborn?"

Peter moans, and shoves his head as far into Wade's lap as it will go. Wade held out his arms and pulled Peter into his lap, setting the boy's head on his shoulder. Rubbing soothing circles in his mate's bruise speckled back, Wade noticed a streak of dried cum he had missed while cleaning Peter after their last romp. Reaching over the nest to grab a wet wipe, Wade's mind wondered to what their future children would look like. What would their three promised children look like? Peter said three, he did, _he said three dammit_ , but would they all be boys? All girls? Two of one kind and one of the other? And what about dynamic? Would they end up with three little hot headed alphas like Wade or would they be blessed with three sweet little omegas like Peter. Perhaps they'd even have a male omega, It seemed to be a theme in Peter's family. Just as it had gotten on track Wade's train of thought was rudely derailed by a loud cringe worthy sound.

 

**_Gurgle_ **

" Well what was that?"

" Nothing.."

" It doesn't sound like nothing."

" Trust me it's- " Peter curls in on himself as another loud rumble sounds form his stomach.

" Sounds like you're starved. You must be exhausted, did you eat at all before I got here?"

" Just breakfast. I'm fine really, I'm just- " He shook with another painful sounding rumble.

" Alright ya gotta get somethin in ya. You didn't get the chance to fatten up, you're gonna get sick if you don't eat something before we continue."

" I'm not hungry Wade, I mean it."

" Liar." Wade reaches for a bag of honey bread rolls that he stole from the kitchen after being caught. Steve didn't seem to mind but he still felt that man was holding in his anger. He had every right to be angry but Wade held so much respect for him for the way he handled all this. If it were Wade coming home to a stranger in his kitchen and his house smelling of sex he would have murdered them on sight. He left Steve a roll on the back of his chair as a sign of his appreciation.

 

Taking a roll out of the half eaten bag he attempts to give it to Peter who dishonors the bread gods by swatting it away.

" LE GASP. How could you!"

" I'm not hungry Wade. It's something else."

" Whaddya mean? Ya gassy? Does Petey gotta poo? I'll carry ya to the bathroom."

" No! I don't have to- _I can't even_ \- I.. Just... I'm feeling a bit nauseous right now okay? I feel if I eat I'll just puke it back up so.. Just hold me."

" Now THAT I can do Petey-pie." Wade tightened his arms around his pretty kitty. The Sylvester to his Tweety bird.

" I can do this all day everyday, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, roughly thirty days a month, three hundred and sixty-five days a year, new year's to Christmas, birthday to birthday-"

" Alright I get it." Peter kissed his mate's neck before turning himself to sit forward in Wade's lap, his back fitting nearly perfectly against Wade's chest like a missing puzzle piece. Looking out the window at the starry night sky all he can think about was their day together. Four times. He'd taken him four times and each time was better than the last. It had been a few hours since their last session and he found it quite odd that he hadn’t woken up moaning and yowling this time around. He heard from someone that when a mate is involved the heat will calm down for a short while to give the body a rest. Peter figured this was one of those calm moments, and thanked god for it. His hips hurt so bad and his ass felt numb. He wondered how long he'd been out, how long they'd been doing this... What time is it?

 

" JJ, what's the time?"

" One twenty-four A.M." Peter froze. How could he let the time slip away!  Steve would be home in less than two hours! Oh he was so busted, this place absolutely stunk of Wade! One and a half hours is nowhere near enough time to scent cleanse the whole house! He had to move, get up-!

_Ooooh oowww… Nope that wasn't happening.. Not any time soon.._

" Woah there speedy gonzales, where are you going?"

" Pop- Pa- Home- He's-!"

" Poppa?... OH! You mean the blonde hunk down stairs! Peter.. _Petey.._. My god let me tell you something." Wade leaned down and put his lips to Peter's ear. " _Your mom is hawt_."

" WHAT!?" Peter leapt out the comfort of his mate's arms, flinging himself forward and out of the nest, making a loud thump as he hit the floor.

_Owww, precious hips..._

_Ah damnit why…_

" He's-! You-!" Peter shook violently, " Don't tell me he saw you!?"

" HA! He not only saw me, _he accepted me_." Wade's eyes seemed to shimmer with a new found hope. " _Albeit kinda awkwardly and full of tension,_  BUT STILL! Acceptance is acceptance no matter how it's earned. I honestly think he might have peed himself a little."

" He-… He was.. He was okay with you? MY poppa.. The CHIEF of police.. Didn't shoot you on sight?… Oh mother of Christ.." Peter slowly slid to the floor, curling up on his side. " How.. How did we end up so lucky? How did you convince him?!" Wade didn't speak for a moment. For what felt like hours he only stared at Peter.

" _What are you doing?_ " Peter finally broke the silence.

" Exactly what I did to him."

 

**_Knock knock_ **

 

" Wilson? Everything okay? That was pretty loud, what're you doing in there?" _Dear god he was home._

" Yo Stevie fosheezy, bring me a coffee will ya?"

" I tolerate you Wilson, don't make me regret my discussion of peace."

" _Cream and sugar please_ ~ "

Steve made a disgruntled sound from behind the door, a sound that made Wade giggle like a little girl.

" What's Peter doing? He still sleeping?"

" Poppa?…"

" Oh! You're awake after all, how you doing kiddo? You alright?"

" Can you come in here…" Peter didn't know why he wanted his Pops, something inside him just didn't believe it was really him. It's just. It CAN'T be that easy! Steve of all people would have AT LEAST done some surface damage, a punch to the face, a kick to the knees! But there was _NOTHING_. No damage was done to the man in his nest AT ALL! The chief of police, the secretly over protective mama bear who use to choke baby peter with how tight his grip was on his omega child harness when out in public and growl at all alpha's who even DARE look in Peter's direction, didn't lay a FINGER on Wade! It couldn't be his Steve. It couldn't be his Poppa! THIS HAD TO BE SOME IMPOSTER!

 

But sure enough.. There he was.. The person behind that door was in fact his Steve, all bright eyed and soft smiled, cheeks slightly blushed with their natural rosy hue.

" Hey sweetie, how you feel- _Oh wow_.. look at you!" Steve walked over and knelled by his shivering child. Taking his chin in his hand Steve gently turned Peter's head side to side and brushed the hair out of his eyes. " Peter, you're absolutely shining! Your skin is gleaming and OH look at your little rosy cheeks! And your lips are nice and red as well. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're going through the pregnancy glow!"

Peter broke into a cold sweat. Visible drops rolled down his forehead, dropping off his nose to be lost in the carpet below.

" Though, of course, It could just be an after sex glow, they can sometimes be one in the same.. I'm sorry kiddo I didn't mean to put you on edge." Steve paused to run his hand through his son's sweaty hair, " Don't worry yourself, I'm with you. And no matter what your Father does or says he's here for you to."

" Okay.." Peter choked out his reply. He was so scared, they weren't suppose to be found out, what was going to happen now?! Peter held back his tears as something golden and flaky looking slowly slid into his vision. He looked over at Wade who was leaning over the nest wall with a bread roll in his hand. He provocatively waggled his non existent eyebrows. Peter once again slapped the bread away. Steve chuckled under his breath, giving his child a reassuring pat on the back before asking one of the most difficult questions Peter has ever been asked in his life.

" Sooo, how exactly were you planning on keeping this a secret from your Father?"

 

A small, quivering smirk appeared on Peter's lips,

" I.. I uh.. I honestly don't think there was ever a plan from the beginning.. At least not a doable one.. He was suppose to be gone nine hours ago but we can all see how that turned out."

" He's doing his job. I'd be more upset if he just left you here by yourself after giving you taste, that would have been extremely cruel. As much as I want to puke saying it out loud, he has proven himself a good alpha by servicing you until your stall. Now your body tired and is trying to refuel, it won't want to mate again for a couple hours meaning he can now leave without worrying you'll go crazy. You might want to take this opportunity to eat as much as you can."

Peter looked over at Wade who was once again waving a bread roll a few inches away from his face. He gave up and took it, taking one large bite that destroyed more than half of it. He quickly motioned for Wade to pass over the bag, grabby hands up high like a toddler wanting to be picked up. He downed the rest of the rolls and a half gallon jug of water before coughing up a storm that had both Steve and Wade patting his back.

" You're making me sound like some kind of super mate Steven. I was actually pretty set on getting out of here like we planned soon after I finished my sandwich, _the one you never let me make I should add_."

" I'll let you make a sandwich in my house when you bring your own ingredients. You don't spend hours pushing Peter around in a cart while he picks things off the shelves and buries himself in them."

" Well no, but I'd love to do that. When can I do that, I want to do that now, Peter get your pants on!"

 

Steve held out his hand to stop the giddy man from coming any closer.

" No, no, no we aren't doing this right now." Steve stands, pulling Peter up with him, " You little man need to get back in that nest and rest your body." He easily lifts his little angel off the ground and plopped him into the freshly changed blankets, Peter making an adorable little pomf noise upon hitting the sheets.

" And you sir," Steve turns to look a Wade who had removed himself from the nest to make more room for Peter, " You need to get dressed and start cleaning. Tony will be home in a few hours, say your goodbyes for today and get your rear end moving."

" But-"

" No buts! The only buts I need is yours walking out that door!"

" _Well aren't you just a bucket of sunshine._ " Wade began sifting through the clothes pile on the floor, stopping to examine his phone which he had forgotten was in his pants pocket and now had a nice crack in the corner from being thrown across the room.

" Poppa..." Peter looked on the verge of tears. Steve tried to keep a straight face.

" You'll survive for a couple hours without him. Your Father will be going back to the tower after dinner later today, Wade can come back after he leaves and spend the night but he'll have to be gone again before dawn. Your dad likes to surprise us with his presence during these overnight shifts, he usually comes In around six or seven. I'll try to keep him out of the house on his day off but I can't promise anything. Hopefully your heat will be over with in the next few days, I'll bring you up some real food but first, _You_." Steve points at the man struggling to pull his shirt over his head. " I wanna speak to you before you get started. Nothing major just, just some son-in-law to poppa-in-law talk."

" _Poppa-in-law._ "

" _Don't test me young man_."

 

Steve pulled Wade out of the room before he could gather his things. Dragging him to the deck, Steve leans on the edge of the hot tub, the clear clean water reflecting back his emotions. Taking a deep breath he turns to look at Wade who was messing with his zipper. Taking in a deep breath Steve calms his raging nerves and braces himself for impact. _This topic was bound to get ugly._

" Wade, It's time we talk about the future. The near future. I'm talking within the next couple weeks future."

" Alright?" Wade takes a seat on the railing beside the tub, tempted to push the button that starts the bubbles, Steve smacks away his hand before he can.

" Do you know how old Peter is?"

" That’s easy broski, he's seventeen."

" Alright, do you know how much damage a pregnancy can cause a body that young? A _MALE_ body that young?"

Wade was quiet. Steve could almost see the smoke billowing out of his ears as the gears in his head began to turn. 

" Female omega's are a bit more, BUILT, for pregnancy, they can get pregnant at sixteen and be fine but Peter, being a MALE, whose body isn't physically or mentally ready-."

" Alright, I don't need a physiology lesson, I know enough to know that Peter wouldn't be going into heat if his body wasn't ready." _**Fuck you too Wilson.**  _" So cut to the chase Stevie Wonder, what are you trying to get at here?"

 

Steve put his head in his hands. Taking a deep breath he pushes himself up off the hot tubs edge.

" What I'm getting at Wilson is that if Peter gets pregnant there Is a fifty-fifty chance that he could suffer major bodily damage which I KNOW for a fact as I was in my twenties with a pretty lean mean body and still suffered minor damage from my pregnancy _. He just about crushed my intestines._ " Lean and mean? Um sweetie, you're leaving out that part about you being an absolute twig back then. Peter is currently better built then you were but by all means use scare tactics if you think it will prevent the inevitable. Was it working? Are you scared Wade Wilson? Those fiery blue eyes staring down at him told him _no_.

" Again, Steve, what are you trying to suggest?" Wade's wings flap in a defensive manner. Steve takes a step back and reaches into his pants pocket.

" I'm suggesting you use these." Steve pulls a bottle full of liquid capsules labeled Omega Health+ liquid contraceptives. Wade blinked a few times, each one slower than the last until he finally makes eye contact with Steve. His eyes were like a pair of blue flames.

" _And what the fuck are those?_ "

Steve swallowed audibly, his hands shaking making the capsules within the bottle tink against the plastic container. Steve's features come bursting out with a none to threatening wave of _Back off_   accompanying them. He wasn't exactly scary in his current state with his tail tucked between his quivering legs and the scent of pure distress rolling off his shoulders. Let's just face the facts here, Compared to how Wade was currently presenting himself, the hulking man that was Steve Rodgers was comparable to a new born baby in a shark tank.

" Th-they-.. It's-.." Steve took a second to clear his throat, " Birth control.. It works even after potential fertilization has occurred. In other words... It will kill any fetuses that have started to develop..."

Wade was stoic, the aura of a threatened alpha polluted the air. " _Are y_ _ou serious?.._ " The words spilt from the alpha's mouth like poison.

Steve's heart nearly stopped. This man's demeanor had completely changed from the feathery doofus he was mere minutes before. His eyes were glowing with a feral heat that only served to make his icy blues more powerful. They pierced through Steve's soul, making his body ache and heart pound faster. It took all he had not to completely falter and fall to his knees in front of such a powerful being. Luckily for Steve he had a decade of police enforcement and an over protective alpha that were constantly reminding him that he himself was a force to be reckoned with. He wasn't the average weak omega, he could take Wade easily!... Right?

_He wasn't so sure himself..._

 

" I'm being one hundred percent serious Wade." A low guttural growl made the little that remained of Steve's confidence shatter.

Was it just him or did Wade look ten times more menacing and dark than he did a few seconds ago?

_Oh Who the fuck was Steve trying to kid?_

He just threatened a dominant alpha male's future generation, OF COURSE WADE WOULD GET DEFENSIVE AND WANT TO PROTECT HIS GENES NO MATTER HOW FUCKED UP THEY MAY BE!!!

**_Fix this Steve before you get mauled._**

"It's not because I don't want you two having kids!! No no no that's not it all, that's not what I'm saying. I love kids! I want all the grandbabies! I'm sure you have great genes! You must try and understand that I'm just worried about Peter!"

Wade leaned forward, his throat visibly vibrating from the power of his growl. Any doubt Steve had about him being half dog was now completely out the proverbial window, that was the growl of a pissed off canine for sure. A drop of spit rolled down Wade's chin as he barred his breeding fangs, sharp enough to definitely slit Steve's sensitive, soft, unprotected throat…

" I mean It's not that I don't think you can't take care of him, you are more than capable obviously! I mean who would be stupid enough to even doubt you! Have you seen yourself lately? Cause you look fan-freaking-tastic!" Wade paused his onslaught of terror, his anger molding into an almost confused expression. Starts right Steve, confuse him with flattery.

" And of course this Isn't AT ALL my call! That's why I'm showing you and not just drugging my child without his or your consent. After all it's up to you whether any child you create is kept or not! I've got no say in it, I'm just giving you an option out of worry for my child's health, this is all up to you! One hundred percent you!"

 

" _You really think I would put my mate in danger? You think I'd be here if I didn't think he was ready?_ "

" Of course he's ready! Who said he wasn't ready?! Your instincts are completely correct! But maybe just attempt to see things through my eyes just a little? Just the teniest tiniest bit? _Oh please don't hurt me._ "

Wade was silent for a minute, setting his hands on the railing that he had unknowing backed Steve into, The trembling Omega between his arms looking white as a ghost. Gently, almost unnoticeably, Wade nodded his head and mumbled to himself, " An option huh?"

" Uh, Yes."

" For Peter's own health?"

" Yes. A simple yes or no would suffice in this situation and _you're crushing me slowly_." Taking a step back, Wade returned to his prior self, chuckling while wiping off Steve's shoulder as if it had something on it.

" Right… Sorry… Can I see that?"

" This?" Steve shook the bottle.

" Yeah."

" Um sure." He reluctantly handed Wade the bottle.

" Yeah, Ya see I just want to see the ingredi-" Wade chucks the bottle across the yard, it bounces off the small dock and lands in the pond. They both watch silently as it sinks, the larger fish nipping at it on it's way down. Nodding his head in satisfaction Wade turns to look at Steve.

" That give you the answer you're looking for?"

 

Steve was so still that Wade worried he had put him into shock. Inches away from setting his hand on Steve's shoulder the man jumped back to life. Clapping his hands together, Steve turns to the feathered man beside him, his eyes shining with something between rage and glee. Wade could swear he almost saw stars in his those flaming yet sparkling blue pools.

" Well! You clearly are MORE THAN ready to be a parent and are POSITIVE that Peter is also ready for such a huge life changing event! And As the only alpha in the world, other than my mate and Osborne, that is able to literally put me in fear for my life, I am one hundred percent positive you will be an outstanding mate for my child and I one hundred percent trust your judgement! And despite the fact that you just spent the last five minutes silently threatening me, I like you.. I really do like you Wilson. I like you a lot. You've got an energy about you that I can live with."

' _Is it obvious that i'm having a melt down?'_ Steve asked himself as Wade's expression seemed to show confusion and worry.

" Uh.. Thank you?" Was all Wade could say in return. Steve began to pat his back roughly, knocking the breath out of him with each harsh impact of his hand.

" Good man. We've got a good man here." Steve hits him harder.

" Uh, Thanks, _ow_."

" Yup! A very good man." His lips began to quiver.

" Steve?"

" Good man, gooood man." Tears began fall.

" Peter I broke your mom!"

" _Grandbabies_.."

 

* * *

 

**.:DISCLAIMER:.**

Wade actually cares a lot about Peter's health and will not allow him to go through with pregnancy if he thinks he's not ready for it. He wouldn't have even answered to Peter's sexual antics in the "Fox in the hen house" chapter if he didn't believe he was ready. I'm sorry If I made Wade out to be some lunatic who didn't care if his mate became permanently disfigured, I promise you he is a very loving and devoted mate who will worry about every little thing and will not let a minute go by without asking Peter if he needs something or is alright. I assure you I am not that cruel, the future of this story holds many things but a crippled Peter is not one of them.

I was only trying to portray how absolutely controlling and manipulative the alphas in this universe can be and show abit of Wade's insane side which I have yet to explain but will eventually. He's not bat shit bonkers but he's not exactly all there either.


End file.
